Karakura Academy
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA - Imaginez une école où une bande de vauriens font des graffitis sur les murs ... Vous êtes encore loin de la réalité car ce n'est pas deux, mais quatre bandes qui s'affrontent continuellement au sein même de l'établissement !
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : **Bleach et tous ses persos appartiennent totalement à Tide Kudo (Pourquoi ? Enfin, on peut les lui emprunter à notre guise ... En omettant de lui demander son accord ...), ainsi, aucun des personnages apparaissant dans cette fic n'est à moi ! AUCUN ! Pas de OC pour une fois ...

Concernant l'idée qui m'a permise de faire cette histoire, je me suis grandement inspirée du jeu "_Canis Canem Edit_" sur PS2 (réédité sur Wii sous le nom de "_Bully : Scholarship Edition_") ... Pour celles qui connaissent vite fait le jeu, c'est super, vous n'avez pas trop besoin de lire la suite, vous en avez déjà une idée ! Quant aux autres ... Hé bien ... Je vais tâcher de faire une bonne explication ! X3

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst / Hétéro / Yaoi / Romance / Rivalité / École ... Y'aura de tout quoi !

**Rating : **Alors ... Au début, ça sera K ... Ensuite, ça passera au M ... Et puis cela se terminera sans aucun doute par un M+ ! Donc, elle est classée "M" !

**Bêta Correctrices :** _Loly And Cie _& _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

><p><strong>Histoire :<strong>

"Chers parents,

Kurakara Academy est une institution scolaire très respectée, ayant une tradition disciplinaire stricte. Nous sommes réputés dans le monde entier pour la qualité de nos anciens élèves et la fibre morale que nous avons su leur insuffler. Nous considérons qu'il est du devoir des établissements scolaires d'inculquer le respect et le savoir-vivre pour que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui deviennent les citoyens respectables de demain.

Certains diront que parfois nous sommes trop sévères, mais nous croyons dur comme fer que cela est nécessaire pour instruire et éduquer convenablement les jeunes. Nous encourageons la compétition à petite échelle, dans la mesure où cela sert au dépassement des élèves sur un point de vue personnel. Autrefois, cela n'avait que du bon et je crois encore en tant que directeur que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Nous avons été capables de ramener dans le droit chemin de nombreux jeunes et en sommes très fiers encore aujourd'hui. C'est donc avec un vif intérêt que nous sommes, direction et professeurs, intéressés à prendre en charge vos enfants pour leur offrir une éducation qui a fait ses preuves, où l'instruction sera autant sur le plan scolaire, que social ou disciplinaire. Nous en ferons des adultes responsables.

Votre humble serviteur, Mr. Kurosaki Isshin , Directeur de Karakura Academy"

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, la réalité est toute autre ... Imaginez une école où une bande de vauriens font des graffitis sur les murs ... Vous êtes encore loin de la réalité car ce n'est pas deux, mais quatre bandes qui s'affrontent continuellement au sein même de l'établissement ! En effet, le Directeur a bien tenté d'instaurer un système d'égalité, de camaraderie entre étudiants, mais des groupes distincts de gangs se sont créés ...<p>

**Les Sportifs : **Ces solides gaillards n'hésitent pas à se faire mal et à se salir pour défendre l'honneur de Karakura Academy. Ils prennent part avec enthousiasme à toutes les activités sportives proposées dans l'établissement. Dévoués envers leur équipe, ils s'entrainent sans relâche et on les trouve généralement sur les terrains de sport de l'école au détriment des autres cours, que ce soit pour absentéisme ou travaux non faits.

Ils se démarquent par les vestes sportives qu'ils portent sans cesse sur leurs épaules. Les filles portent souvent la veste de rechange de leur petit ami ou portent les tenues du groupe de Supporter (les Pompom Girls). 

**Les Bourgeois (Bourges) : **Il est de tradition à Karakura Academy d'accueillir les enfants de l'élite économique des différents pays. Ils ont accès non pas à un dortoir commun, mais à la Harrington House. Il a été souvent prouvé qu'ils ont acheté leurs travaux ou leurs résultats scolaires. Cependant, généralement quand ils se donnent la peine ils font de bonnes choses en tout. Mais leur sarcasme est parfois exécrable pour tout le monde.

Ils se démarquent par un polo d'une couleur différente de celle des autres, turquoise. Il peut aussi leur arriver de porter des badges ou autres, objets normalement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et peuvent se décolorer les cheveux sans craindre de se faire engueuler : on leur pardonne toutes leurs folies les plus grandes ! 

**Les Blousons Noirs : **Soyons honnêtes, c'est le groupe d'élèves que la direction déteste le plus. C'est simple, on dirait une bande de voyous et on les soupçonne de vouloir faire carrière dans le crime. Néanmoins, ils passent beaucoup de temps au garage et la direction admire leur empressement à réparer les chaudières de l'école quand elles tombent en panne, car ils sont de vrais petits génies en ce qui concerne la mécanique en tout genre.

Ils se démarquent en portant un blouson noir, souvent personnalisé à la convenance de l'étudiant. 

**Les Caïds : **Il semble que c'est le groupe d'élèves qui martyrise le plus ses camarades. Cependant, personne ne se plaint de la moindre brutalité et si on les surprend en flagrant délit, leurs victimes nient toujours les faits . . . C'est peut-être à cause du fait que ce sont ces petits monstres qui sont les fournisseurs de l'école . . . Qui voudrait se les mettre à dos ? Leur marché sont les armes (lance-pierres avec billes comprises, boules puantes, poil à gratter) et autres objets interdits (cigarette, bière, etc).

Il est difficile de savoir qui est un Caïd ou non. En effet, ils ne portent aucun moyen de reconnaissance. La raison en est simple : étant les fournisseurs d'objets illicites dans l'établissement, ils ne doivent pas se faire repérer ... Heureusement, tout le monde sait qui est un Caïd ou non, sauf les membres de l'administration et les professeurs.

Ces quatre groupes ont toujours été en conflit, mais jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y avait eu que de fortes tensions ...

Certains événements risqueraient bien de renverser les équilibres et de faire éclater la guerre !

Suivez les aventures de nos personnages préférés (ou pas) de Bleach dans l'univers Scolaire revu par mes soins (et aidé des jeux vidéos cités plus haut !) ...

* * *

><p><strong>Couples :<strong>

Grimmjow : Alors, tu veux pas dire qui tu prévois comme couples ?

Axel : Nian !

Grimmjow : ... Hé, alors pourquoi t'a écrit cette section ?

Axel : Chais pas ...

Grimmjow : ... Grimmjow X Ichigo ? Grimmjow X Orihime ? Grimmjow X ...

Axel : Qui te dit que je vais te caser avec quelqu'un ?

Grimmjow : *Regard lumineux qui espère*

Axel : ... Ok, tu seras avec quelqu'un !

Grimmjow : -_- ...

Axel : Dans cette fic, pleins de couples à voir ! Des déjà vus comme des jamais vus ! *_* ...

Grimmjow : Genre ?

Axel : ... Dans chaque chapitre, on verra évoluer certains personnages et surtout, on verra comment les rapports changent entre eux. Il se pourrait même que certains chapitres soient spécialement écrits pour former un couple ! MOA HA HA ! Bref ... Autant dire que ... C'est sur la même lignée que "_Yononaka Tagaichigai : Les Trois Royaumes_" ! Moa ha ha ha ! J'espère que vous aimerez tous cela ! Moi, j'me suis bien marrée à concevoir le scénario ! *_*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note D'Axel Gabriel :<strong>_

... Étrangement, je n'ai rien à dire de particulier ... Si ce n'est ... J'espère que cela vous plaira ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire chacune de ces histoires ! Enfin, pour faire une belle petite introduction, je jouais au jeu et je me suis dit "bah tiens, et si on fourrait les persos de Bleach dans ce jeu ?". Et puis, de fil en aiguille, j'ai trouvé une belle intrigue à développer pour faire avancer l'histoire ! Bon, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous dire tout de suite qui est où, pour vous faire certaines "surprises" ! En tout cas, je le répète : il n'y aura que des persos de Bleach ! MOA HA HA HA !

**ATTENTION : **Certains chapitres pourraient présenter des persos sous une autre forme ! Complètement OCC et autres ! Je pourrais aussi présenter certains d'entre eux sous une nouvelle "apparence", leurs donner un "mauvais rôle" et tout le reste, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je les hais ! C'est juste que tout le monde ne peut pas être gentil et agréable, il me faut bien des "gentils" et des "salauds" !

Je vous prierai donc d'apprécier l'histoire à sa juste valeur et de m'excuser si certains persos que vous-même appréciez passent pour des "salauds". Je m'en excuse et je vous promets que dans cette fic, chacun devrait avoir son heure de gloire ! Il suffit juste d'être patient ! Pour le moment, je suis à 20 idées de chapitres et une bonne partie des personnages ont une fois les "premiers rôles" (chaque fic voit au moins deux ou plus, persos principaux).


	2. Chap 1 : Le Vers Luisant Devient Luciole

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Scolaire / Humour (profitez-en) / Rivalité / Sentimental

**Résumé :** Tatsuki Arisawa était l'une des jeunes filles les plus célèbres du lycée, mais sa vie bascule le jour où elle est renversée par une voiture : elle remet en cause tous ses choix dans sa vie, jusqu'à l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Hisagi Shuuhei ...

Sa remise en compte va la faire dégringoler de l'estrade des célébrités de l'école et lui faire perdre tous ses amis !

Comment pourrait-elle avancer dans la vie sans amis et sans personne dans sa vie ?

Mais ... Est-elle vraiment seule ?

**Bêta Correctrices :** _Loly and Cie _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

><p>Il parait que lorsque l'on regarde la mort en face, on voit inévitablement sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Ainsi, si l'on tombe dans le vide ou bien si l'on voit une arme se pointer sur son crâne, on repense à tout ce qui a marqué notre vie, comme les moments importants dans notre enfance ... C'est ce que croyait Tatsuki Arisawa ... Elle pensait que le jour où elle devrait affronter la mort, elle reverrait sa vie défiler au ralenti ...<p>

Elle qui avait vécu tellement de choses, elle qui avait été reconnue comme l'une des jeunes filles les plus convoitées de l'école, elle qui était la chef des pompom girls de Karakura Academy, elle qui sortait avec le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, le célèbre Hisagi Shuuhei, le leadeur de l'équipe de football américain de l'école. Elle était populaire et très appréciée, elle avait une tonne d'amies avec qui partager ses impressions ! Elle était le modèle sur qui tout le monde se basait pour choisir sa coupe de cheveux ou sa tenue en elle même ...

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit cette petite fille aux yeux verts qui cherchait à récupérer sa balle sur la route ... Qu'elle décida d'aller la pousser pour la remplacer sous les roues de la voiture qui déboulait ... Lorsqu'elle vit les phares se rapprocher d'elle à une telle vitesse, tout ce qu'elle vit ... La seule chose qu'elle vit fut le noir ...

Rien, pas un souvenir ne remonta à son esprit !

Pas même les souvenirs de ses rendez-vous avec Hisagi Shuuhei ...

Pourquoi ?

La douleur la submergea et elle fut projetée au loin, son corps roulant sur le sol alors qu'elle perdait conscience, ne sachant même pas si elle avait sauvé la petite fille ou non ...

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tatsuki se réveilla, elle se demanda si elle était morte ou bien si au contraire elle était toujours vivante ... Mais elle n'était qu'à l'hôpital et les premières personnes que son regard rencontra était ses parents inquiets qui se penchèrent sur elle et pleurèrent de soulagement. Elle n'avait alors plus l'esprit très clair, mais finit par sourire à sa famille qui continuait de pleurer ... Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, n'ayant qu'une jambe cassée, rien de plus ... Oui, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien ...<p>

Elle ... Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser ... Proche de la mort, elle réalisait que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors n'avait aucune importance pour elle, que cela soit sa célébrité ou bien ses amis ... Même Hisagi, elle n'était plus réellement sûre de l'aimer ... Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Lorsqu'elle se mit à observer la fenêtre d'un air rêveur, ses parents s'en allèrent sous prétexte de la laisser se reposer.

Encore une fois, elle repensa à sa vie ... Tous ces moments qu'elle avait cru "importants" dans sa vie ... Toutes ces choses qu'elle avait vécu ? Ses amies ... Ses fans ? ... Son amour ? ... Elle se demanda s'ils allaient venir la voir à l'hôpital et réalisa qu'en réalité ... Elle s'en fichait royalement. Cela la désarma complètement, parce qu'elle savait que la plupart de celles qu'elle appelait "amies" n'étaient avec elle que pour sa célébrité ! Certaines voulaient intégrer le groupe de pompom girls dont elle était la présidente ... Quand à Shuuhei ... Ils étaient sortis ensemble parce que c'était "normal", c'était ce que tout le monde s'était attendu à "voir" ! La présidente des pompom girls ne devait-elle pas se retrouver avec le leadeur de l'équipe sportive ? Cela ressortait d'une logique d'adolescent !

Après plusieurs jours où elle fut surveillée par les infirmières et où ses parents venaient fréquemment lui rendre visite, elle réalisa que toutes ses pensées étaient fondées : personne d'autre ne venait la voir, pas même celles qu'elle aurait pu appeler "meilleures amies", celles qui étaient ses compagnes de supporters ! Celles déjà dans l'équipe ... Pas même de signe de Shuuhei ... Et lorsqu'elle regarda sur son portable, elle était loin d'y trouver des messages de soutien ...

"Il paraît que tu as eu un accident ?"

"Tu es à l'hôpital ?"

"Je te plains, ça ne doit pas être évident ! La bouffe est pire qu'à la cantine !"

"Tu as dû avoir peur, il faudra que tu me racontes !"

De Shuuhei, elle ne reçut qu'un vague "Remets-toi vite" ... Où était le "J'ai eu si peur pour toi !" ou le romantique "Si tu étais morte, je t'aurais suivi dans la mort !" ? ... Évidement, il ne l'aimait pas ... Et elle-même ne l'aimait pas !

Elle ne comptait pour personne ... Et personne ne comptait pour elle ... Pas d'attachement ... Pourquoi vivait-elle ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle meure sous les roues de cette voiture ! Pourquoi avait-elle survécu ? Pour se rendre compte que sa vie était misérable et qu'elle n'avait pas de but dans la vie ? Son envie de plaire et de rester le modèle de tout le monde avait été si importante pour elle ! Ce que les autres pensaient d'elle avait pris tellement d'importance qu'elle en était devenue une "chose" ... Une créature sortie de l'usine de la société, un robot conditionné ...

De rage, elle lança son portable à travers la pièce. Il alla s'exploser contre le mur. Grimaçant de douleur, elle retomba dans son lit et posa un bras devant ses yeux, des larmes de frustration glissant le long de ses joues ...

- Hé, qu'est-c'qui se passe ici ? S'écria une voix à la porte.

Retirant son bras, elle voulut répliquer mais ... Elle ne voyait personne ... Du moins, il n'était pas à la bonne hauteur : il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais quelqu'un en chaise roulante et le jeune homme qui était dedans semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à la manipuler. Pestant, il réussit cependant à entrer dans la chambre. Il se rapprocha du lit.

- Pourquoi une belle fille comme toi pleure ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Ton copain t'a planté ?

C'était étrange, mais elle avait l'impression de connaître ce jeune homme ... Il devait avoir un an de plus qu'elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il devait être bien plus grand qu'elle. Il avait des yeux bleus magnifiques et son sourire, bien que terrifiant, faisait son charme.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Ho là là ! Soupira le brun avec son sourire de prédateur. T'es vraiment d'mauvais poil ! T'es dans ta mauvaise période du mois ?

Tatsuki haussa les sourcils, fixant le jeune homme d'un air choqué.

- T'as pas une course à faire avec papi et mamie du troisième ? Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette réplique sembla l'amuser vu qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire aux éclats ... Et ... Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce lit d'hôpital, elle sourit ... Sans savoir pourquoi ... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu besoin de cet éclat de rire. Même si elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme, pouvoir rire avec lui, lui faisait un bien incroyable ! Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter ... Ils alarmèrent des infirmières qui se demandèrent si les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas devenus fous !

- Elle a du répondant cette gamine ! Déclara le jeune homme en la pointant du doigt. Soit je tombe amoureux, soit je la tue, vous êtes prévenus !

Face à l'air choqué des deux infirmières, les deux jeunes gens rirent de nouveau aux éclats ... Eux qui ne se connaissaient pas ... Et dont les premières phrases avaient été pourtant si vulgaires et offensantes, ils riaient ensemble. Il semblait bien qu'ils étaient partis pour devenir les deux meilleurs amis du monde !

* * *

><p>- Paraît que tu repars demain ? Demanda Grimmjow alors qu'il envoyait un ballon de basket contre le mur.<p>

Tatsuki était, quant à elle, en train de marcher avec ses béquilles, apprenant à les utiliser pour pouvoir avancer sans se casser la gueule tous les cinq mètres. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui continuait d'envoyer le ballon contre le mur, exaspérant pas mal de monde mais s'en contrefichant complètement.

- Oui, les médecins ont dit à mes parents que je pouvais partir, avoua-t-elle franchement. Ils sont impatients de me voir rentrer à la maison ...

- Putain, j'te plains ! Soupira-t-il en lui lançant un regard empli de pitié. Vu le genre de tes parents, ils vont pas te laisser tranquille une seule seconde ! J'les vois déjà envahir ta chambre pour te demander si tout va bien, tapoter le cousin derrière toi, t'apporter un nouveau verre de lait chaud parce que l'autre l'est pas assez, qu'il faudra impérativement qu'il soit à trente-neuf degrés et ...

- T'arrête de te moquer de ma famille ? Ils ont pourtant été très gentils avec toi !

- Ouais, je me souviens, quand ton père s'est proposé de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre parce que j'avais bloqué la roue de ma chaise dans la porte, que ta mère s'est proposée pour me dorloter dans mon lit et ... Non, j'déconne, c'était super marrant ! ... Surtout au moment où ton père m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de préservatifs ... Très subtil le père ! D'ailleurs, j'y pense, tu pourras rendre ça à ton frère et lui dire que j'en ai pas eu besoin ?

Le jeune homme sortit une boîte de son sac qu'il prenait toujours avec lui et Tatsuki s'approcha, intriguée ... Après avoir regardé ce qu'était le contenu de la boîte, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui lancer au visage.

- T'es con ? Cria-t-elle. Mon frère peut pas avoir ce genre de truc !

- Quoi, tu veux dire que ton frère n'utilise pas de préservatif ? Lâcha-t-il extrêmement choqué. Et le Sida ? Les MST ? Et ...

- Mais non, il n'a pas de petite copine !

Quelqu'un dans la salle toussota, signalant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seul dans la pièce. La jeune fille rougit brutalement, faisant se tordre de rire Grimmjow qui serait sans doute tombé par terre s'il n'avait pas été dans sa chaise ! Elle aurait volontiers assommé le jeune homme avec sa béquille mais en avait besoin pour se soutenir. Soupirant, elle alla jusqu'à la boîte toujours à terre et la ramassa pour la tendre à son propriétaire ... Qui ne pouvait être que Grimmjow et personne d'autre ! L'idée d'imaginer son frère sexuellement actif ... Lui donnait des frissons glacés !

- Tu viendras me rendre visite ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant la boîte.

- Désolée, j'habite trop loin d'ici et ... A partir de la semaine prochaine, je retourne à l'école ... Karakura Academy ...

- Ha ouais, ça fait une trotte ! Surtout pour une handicapée comme toi !

Cette fois, ce fut trop ! Elle s'assit sur le banc, posa sa jambe plâtrée au bout et donna un petit coup sur le crâne de Grimmjow qui lâcha un bruyant "aïe". Personne ne s'en soucia plus que cela, tous sachant à quel point le jeune homme était exubérant.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Grimmjow s'était souvent invité dans sa chambre et elle ne pouvait être qu'heureuse de voir le jeune homme la visiter. Il était une des seules personnes à venir avec les membres de sa famille. Il rafraichissait sa vie ... Comme s'il avait éveillé sa véritable personnalité, celle qu'elle avait cherché à dissimuler derrière une façade, derrière un masque qui lui avait fait oublier qui elle était réellement ...

- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que j'vais devenir moi ? Lâcha-t-il en soupirant. Mince alors, moi qui pensais pouvoir tirer mon coup avec toi !

Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois mais un peu plus fort et il protesta farouchement.

- Je te laisserai mon numéro de portable, tu pourras me joindre sans mal ! Souria-t-elle avant que ce sourire ne disparaisse. Mais ne crois pas pouvoir tirer ton coup avec moi ! De toute façon, j'sais rien faire : je suis vierge !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'laisses pas t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs ? Hé, j'suis plutôt doué ! ... Un peu ... Je crois ...

La jeune fille lança un regard sceptique à Grimmjow qui semblait réfléchir intensément sur cette question. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

- De toute façon, dans mon état actuel, j'peux rien faire ! Râla-t-il bruyamment.

- Ouais, j'ai entendu certaines infirmières dire que tu jouais la comédie ! Gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elles sont persuadées que d'ici deux mois, tu pourras courir après les belles filles !

- Pourquoi courir après des filles alors que ces dames sont superbement gaulées ? Attends, y'a pas photo ! Entre toi et elles, c'est elles que je choisis ! Regarde-moi ces fesses !

L'infirmière qui passait alors à côté et qui entendit leur conversation rougit légèrement et prit un air outré. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : Grimmjow était canon ! Surtout pour un jeune homme ! Qu'il porte un intérêt à cette femme devait lui faire plaisir ... Tatsuki fit mine de réprimander son ami, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore une fois ...

Et dire qu'avant, son plus grand sujet de conversation était la mode ... Ou bien les garçons ... Et maintenant ? Elle parlait de tout et de rien, mais riait souvent ! Avec Grimmjow, il n'y avait pas de tabou. Même s'il était bruyant et pouvait faire honte, surtout lorsqu'il parlait de sexe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement libre ... Et elle craignait ... Oui, elle craignait son retour à Karakura Academy ... Parce qu'elle avait peur de redevenir cette fille qui suivait le reste de la vague, se laissant emporter par le flot ... Reprendre une vie où elle devrait porter un masque pour plaire ... Se souciant de l'avis des autres ...

- Hé, Tatsuki ! L'appela Grimmjow.

Elle releva le visage vers son ami qui lui tendait un bout de papier. Elle le prit et le regarda quelques secondes. C'était son numéro de portable, non ? Haussant les sourcils, elle observa le jeune homme.

- Numéro d'portable, tu m'appelles quand tu veux, hein ? Tu m'dérangeras pas ...

- Pas de prob ... Je te mettrais dans mon nouveau portable sous le pseudo de "chat de gouttière" ! Ou bien "Chaton" ?

- Et toi, ce sera "Le Dragon Enragé qu'a un bâton coincé dans l'cul" !

Une nouvelle fois, Tatsuki voulut se servir de son arme redoutable mais le jeune homme avait prévu le coup et avait fait une marche arrière, lui échappant de peu ... C'était sans compter sur l'envie de la jeune fille de lui donner ce qu'il méritait. Elle finit par le pourchasser ... Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité d'autres patients ... Cela arrivait souvent de voir Tatsuki courser Grimmjow à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital ... Cela était toujours aussi vivifiant pour tout le monde.

- J'suis contente de me casser d'là ! Hurla-t-elle contre son ami.

- Ouais, ça m'fera des vacances ! J'en avais marre de traîner un thon derrière moi !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, "Roulette Man" ?

* * *

><p>Son retour à la maison s'était fait sans encombre. Comme l'avait prévu Grimmjow, ses parents et son frère ne cessèrent de jouer les mères poules avec elle. Elle ne l'avoua cependant pas à Grimmjow ... Préférant lui dire que tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'elle n'était pas pourchassée par trois créatures inquiètes lorsqu'elle allait aux WC ! Il se serait foutu d'elle pendant les trois prochains mois à venir ! D'ailleurs, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça de voir que des gens s'occupaient à ce point d'elle.<p>

Le fait que tout se passe bien pour elle pendant la semaine qui suivit encouragea ses parents à la renvoyer à l'école, bien qu'ils avaient hésité en se disant qu'elle pouvait avoir des cours à domicile. Mais elle refusa, disant qu'elle devait retourner là-bas ... L'idée de changer d'établissement lui traversa bien l'esprit, mais Grimmjow lui fit des remontrances le soir où elle lui fit part de son idée.

- De toute façon, où t'irais ? Avait-il demandé. C'est quoi l'école la plus proche ? Celle au Nord de la ville ? Reste à Karakura Academy !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui me retient là bas, avait-elle avoué en soupirant.

- Bah, moi : si j'me laisse glisser sur la route, j'peux y arriver ! Paraît que c'est en pente !

- Comme si tu avais le courage de venir me voir jusque là-bas ...

- Ou bien j'm'accroche à une voiture ? Lâcha le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas l'écouter. J'peux aussi attacher des chiens ... Ouais, bof ! Allez, reste à Karakura ! C'est là-bas que j'irai dès que je pourrai marcher !

- Ça, ce serait plutôt un motif pour changer d'école !

- Vas-y, les profs sont cools, non ?

Oui, il fallait l'admettre : certains profs étaient extrêmement doués dans leur domaine ... Que ce soit le prof de sport qui était trop sévère et avait l'air d'un Yakuza ou bien la prof de dessin qui était quelqu'un de très passionnée ... Certains d'entre eux s'étaient enquis de son état de santé et avaient fait transmettre les devoirs et les cours à la jeune fille par internet ... Finalement, il y avait peut-être quelque chose de bien à Karakura Academy ? ...

Elle avait fini par céder, promettant à Grimmjow d'y retourner pour voir et puis ... Si jamais elle avait l'impression de redevenir comme avant ... Elle avait déclaré qu'elle n'hésiterait plus ! Elle n'avait plus envie d'être ... Une autre qu'elle ...

Le lendemain, elle était installée dans la voiture et ils se dirigeaient vers Karakura Academy. Tatsuki réprima la peur qu'elle éprouvait, celle de devoir affronter tous les élèves, ses "amies", son "petit ami" ... Toutes ces personnes qui l'observaient avec respect ... Idolâtrant une personne qui n'existait pas ! Idolâtrant une personne qu'ils avaient créé ! C'était eux qui l'avaient poussée à devenir une espèce de robot de la mode ... Une célébrité quelconque ... Peut-être que ce dont elle rêvait, c'était la banalité justement ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir une parfaite poupée de mode ? Elle essaya de se souvenir ... Mais la seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle avait noué sa cravate différemment des autres, voulant sortir du lot. Tout le monde avait trouvé cela très beau ... Certaines s'étaient mises à l'imiter, cela était devenu une "mode". Voyant que certains la prenaient pour modèle, elle s'était sentie heureuse ... Et comme elle était très belle, on avait continué à la prendre pour modèle ... Cela lui avait plu ! Qui ne rêve pas d'être prise comme base de la "mode" ? Allons donc !

Mais certains de ses comportements déplaisaient ... Ou certaines de ses façons de se maquiller ... "Tu devrais mettre du gloss" ou bien "Le bleu ne va pas aux filles", etc ... Finalement, elle s'était laissée porter, s'habillant comme une fille, se maquillant à la perfection, restant une bonne heure devant le miroir pour se coiffer convenablement ...

Tatsuki s'était rendue compte, avec la compagnie de Grimmjow, que ce qui lui plaisait c'était les jeux vidéo, le catch, la nourriture de fast-food grasse qui faisait prendre du poids ... Qu'elle aimait la baston ... Rêvait de porter un jogging bleu ... Espérait que le nouveau jeu vidéo de baston serait plus nourri en coups, que l'autre soit plus violent ... Qu'elle détestait les mini-jupes, le maquillage ... Et ... LE ROSE !

Ils finirent par arriver. S'en suivit les formalités de retour : rencontre avec le grand et imposant directeur Kurosaki, emménagement dans le dortoir avec papa, le petit frère qui porte tout et maman qui range tout dans les armoires ... Tatsuki nota que Rangiku, sa camarade de chambre, avait déménagé autre part ... Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas s'occuper d'une "personne diminuée physiquement" ? En tous les cas, le déménagement fut "rapide", il n'y eut pas trop de problèmes. Le professeur Shihouin et la secrétaire Tia, chargées toutes deux de la surveillance du dortoir, aidèrent aussi, heureuses de revoir la jeune fille en pleine santé.

On lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait reprendre les cours que le lendemain seulement, voire le surlendemain, ne serait-ce que pour mettre à jour ses devoirs manquants. Mais elle était impatiente de revenir en cours ... Sans trop savoir pourquoi ... Encore et toujours des interrogations ... Elle demanda si elle avait déjà la ligne téléphonique et quand on lui répondit que oui, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se jeter sur le combiné pour composer le numéro de Grimmjow, impatiente de lui faire part de ses impressions ...

- Ici le téléphone rose, je répondrai à tous vos fantasmes, lâcha la voix moqueuse de Grimmjow.

- Ha ha, très marrant ! Souffla-t-elle ironiquement avant de prendre un ton amusé. C'est combien la minute déjà ?

- Mademoiselle Arisawa, dois-je vous rappeler que toute communication payante est proscrite ? Souffla la secrétaire Tia derrière elle.

La jeune fille raccrocha, rougissant en se tournant vers la blonde à la peau tannée ... Elle n'avait pas oublié leurs présences, c'était juste qu'elle avait été si impatiente de parler avec le jeune homme ... Elle était tellement plus ouverte ... Tellement plus "elle" quand elle parlait avec lui ...

- Laissez, c'est son petit ami ! Souffla son petit frère sur un ton de conspirateur. Ils se disent des trucs trop chelous ! Comme par exemple, il lui a rappelé qu'elle devrait se raser quand elle enlèverait son plâtre, parce que sinon ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase vu que Tatsuki lui balança son cousin pour le faire taire. Elle était toujours rouge, mais de colère cette fois ...

- Tu m'espionnais ? Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Hé, c'est papa et maman qu'ont commencé ! Avoua le garçon en reculant d'un pas.

Papa et ... Maman ? La jeune fille lança un regard froid à ses deux parents qui avaient le visage de deux personnes prêtes à plaider "l'envie de protéger leur petite fille chérie" ... Avouant clairement qu'ils avaient sans doute écouté toutes les conversations qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Grimmjow. Elle avait une famille de tarés et voulut les remettre à leur place, malgré la présence des deux directrices du dortoir ... Ils furent cependant sauvés par la sonnerie du téléphone ...

- Allô, oui ? Lâcha-t-elle incertaine.

- Depuis quand tu m'raccroches au nez ? Hurla la voix mécontente de Grimmjow. 'Spèce de sale garce !

Et le jeune homme raccrocha ... Laissant Tatsuki incertaine quant à ce qui venait de se passer ... Non mais ... Attendez, il l'avait appelée juste pour lui dire ça et ... Pour lui raccrocher au nez ?

- Mais quel gamin ce mec ! Lâcha-t-elle en recomposant le numéro de Grimmjow.

- Bon, on va te laisser ... Souffla le petit frère en s'éclipsant.

- Croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! On réglera ça quand je rentrerai pendant les vacances !

* * *

><p>La rumeur de son retour à l'école s'était propagée à une vitesse incroyable. Bientôt, certaines personnes toquèrent à sa porte pour venir la voir ... "Prendre de ses nouvelles" ... Et surtout, avoir des détails sur ce qui s'était passé ! Heureusement pour elle, Madame Tia semblait avoir décidé que le repos était préférable pour l'ébène. Elle ne cessait de venir pour faire sortir les quelques jeunes filles qui importunaient Tatsuki. Elle finit même par demander à la jeune fille de faire semblant de dormir ...<p>

Finalement ses soupçons étaient fondés : on se contrefichait de son état moral. Tout ce qui intéressait les autres, c'était les ragots ... Elles avaient sans doute hâte de pouvoir parler de leurs "impressions" entre elles !

"Ho, vous savez, Tatsuki a eu peur !"

"Ouais, en même temps, son haut était tout neuf !"

"J'la plains, j'suis sûre qu'elle a dû perdre un ongle dans l'accident !"

Et bla bla bla ...

A elle, sans doute qu'on lui demanderait plus de détails ... Plus d'infos ... A quand le "Et comment ça va maintenant ?" ? On lui demanderait sûrement si elle avait des cicatrices, on la plaindrait pour ça ... Elle eut une monté d'angoisse et se cacha sous ses couvertures, redoutant déjà le réveil qui la forcerait à sortir de son lit pour retourner en classe ... Tatsuki savait qu'elle deviendrait immanquablement le sujet de conversation ... Le centre d'intérêt de toute la classe, voire de toute l'école ...

Paniquée, elle ne put s'empêcher de composer le numéro de Grimmjow, ne se souciant pas de l'heure ce qui fit râler le jeune homme.

- Et s'ils disaient que la chute a dérangé mon cerveau ? Demanda-t-elle, coupant son ami dans son accès de rage.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse ... En fait, un petit silence s'était instauré entre eux deux ...

- Crache-leur à la gueule ! Finit par lâcher Grimmjow. Tu es comme tu es, t'as rien à leur prouver ! Maintenant, tu peux toujours redevenir une nunuche appréciée de tout le monde ! Mais te montre jamais à moi comme ça, sinon j'te bloque dans un coin pour te violer et te sortir ce putain de balais qu'tu t'es coincé !

- Grimmjow ... J'ai peur ... J'ai vraiment peur d'y retourner ... De redevenir cette nunuche ...

- Toi ? T'as peur ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Quand on a joué à ce jeu d'horreur super violent, t'en a redemandé ! Quand on a joué à ce jeu de baston, tu m'as foutu une trempe ! Quand j'hurlais dans l'hôpital et que tout le monde nous regardait choqué, tu rigolais ... Et t'as peur de te retrouver dans une classe de débiles ? T'es forte, Tatsuki ... T'es très forte ... J'suis sûr que demain soir tu vas me rappeler et dire "j'ai craché sur ces cons" ! J'me fais pas de bile ! ... Maintenant, si tu veux parler, ok ... Mais j'te préviens : j'risque de m'endormir en route ... Faut dire que mon oreiller est si délicat et tout, on dirait une belle poitrine de nana !

Elle sourit, apaisée bien malgré elle par les paroles de son ami ... Il avait raison ... Elle était forte ... Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être obsédée par ce que les autres penseraient d'elle ... Elle s'en fichait ! Elle était elle et rien qu'elle !

- Grimmjow, merci, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, a priori déçu . Même pas un p'tit "je t'aime" ou "viens me faire l'amour" ? Ho, j'suis trop déçu !

* * *

><p>Tatsuki avait eu peur ... Si peur de retourner en classe ... Si peur de devoir affronter le regard des autres ... Mais ... Cela fut moins dur qu'elle le crut ...<p>

Ses "amies", Soi Fon, Isane, Momo et Nemu vinrent bien la voir et s'installèrent près d'elle ... Elles entamèrent la conversation ... Parlant des garçons, de la nouvelle mode et de tout le reste ... Comme il était étrange d'entendre ces conversations ... Comment avait-elle pu accepter cela si longtemps ? Parler maquillage et robes ? Elle les regardait tour à tour, observant ces lèvres qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans cesse, se demandant à quoi servait tout cela ...

- Hé, Tatsuki, comment ça va ? S'écria Rangiku qui déboula dans la salle de cours, venant jusqu'à elle. Alors, c'était comment à l'hôpital ?

Elle sentit toute l'attention se fixer sur elle, se doutant que toutes les oreilles étaient dirigées vers elle ... Et que tout le monde s'intéressait seulement aux nouveaux ragots que cela ferait naître ... Elle ne trouva rien à répondre ... Non, elle n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, terrifiée bien malgré elle par cette attention soudaine. Elle sourit à la rousse et baissa le regard, gênée.

- Oh, tu ne veux pas en parler, nota Rangiku. Ok, pas de prob ! Mais faudra qu'on parle du groupe de soutien ! Dans ton état, tu ne peux plus participer aux répétitions et aux compétitions ! Il faudrait te trouver une remplaçante en attendant que tu te remettes, non ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Tatsuki eut un vide, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait. Puis elle se souvint : elle était la présidente des pompom girls ... Et avec une jambe dans le plâtre, Rangiku n'avait pas tort, elle ne pourrait plus y ... Elle ne ... Mais ... Elle n'aimait pas ça ... Pompom girls ? ... Grimmjow avait bien ri en entendant cela ... Il n'avait pas eu tort ... De toute façon, elle savait que la rousse ne lui parlait de ça que pour une seule raison ...

- Pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas le poste ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Hein, pardon ? Souffla Rangiku qui parut surprise.

- Le poste de Présidente des Pompom Girls, pourquoi ne le reprendrais-tu pas ? Ne me dis pas que le poste ne t'intéresse pas ! Sinon Soi Fon, toi tu aimerais devenir Présidente du club ?

Elle vit leurs regards s'illuminer de convoitise ... Prouvant qu'elle n'avait en rien tort ... Voilà ce qui intéressait ses deux amies ... Son poste de Présidente ... Quant aux autres ... Sûrement qu'elles voulaient être en première ligne pour pouvoir permettre aux ragots de se propager à vitesse grand V !

- Voyons, Tatsuki, on ne peut pas te remplacer ! Lâcha Momo en bonne petite lèche-botte ...

- Momo, il ne faut pas se voiler la face : dans mon état, je ne peux pas participer aux répétitions ni aux compétitions ... Souffla sèchement Tatsuki. Je ne peux même pas aller jusqu'au complexe de sport ... Il y a trop de marches ... Si je ne peux plus assurer mon poste, autant le proposer à quelqu'un d'autre ...

- Mais tu vas pouvoir revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas reprendre la compétition avec nous ?

C'était l'heure de vérité ... C'était maintenant qu'elle décidait si elle continuait à être la même qu'avant ... Ou la nouvelle ...

- Je vais leur cracher à la gueule ... Murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de relever le visage. Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'année ...

Elles parurent choquées par cette nouvelle, mais personne ne put rien ajouter de plus car le prof de Maths, Kuchiki Byakuya, se présenta pour débuter le cours. Tout le monde reprit sa place.

* * *

><p>- Vous avez vu comment elle nous lâche ? Lâcha mécontente Rangiku.<p>

- Oui, on a travaillé dur pour arriver là et elle nous abandonne ! Soupira Soi.

- Mais mettez-vous à sa place, elle a peut-être plus mal qu'il n'y paraît ? Proposa Momo.

- Ouais, elle doit terriblement souffrir ! Déclara la rousse sur un ton hautain. "Mon Dieu, comprenez-moi ! Je souffre le martyr !" ... Pauvre bête blessée !

Que devait-elle faire ? Ses amies ne semblaient pas savoir qu'elle était elle dans un des WC ... Et qu'elle entendait tout ...

- J'suis sûre qu'elle veut juste qu'on soit aux petits soins avec elle ! Continua Rangiku.

- Elle abuse sur ce coup quand même ! Avoua Soi. Elle ne va pas garder son plâtre deux ans ! C'était qu'un petit accident !

- Peut-être qu'elle a remarqué que Rangiku attirait plus de regards qu'elle, maintenant ? Proposa, incertaine, Isane.

Ha ... C'était tellement idiot ... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait cachée là ? Ce n'était pas elle qui était en tort ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'osait-elle pas sortir ? ... Ha ! Au diable ces idiotes ! Tirant la chasse, elle ne prêta plus aucune attention à ce qui se dit dès lors et sortit de la cabine. Ce fut Momo qui remarqua la première sa présence, elle était entrain de retoucher sa coiffure et la vit dans le miroir ... Elle fit pitié à Tatsuki, pâlissant à vu d'œil. Quant aux autres, elles continuaient de papoter, riant sans même se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ...

Tatsuki s'avança dans les WC. Elles finirent par la remarquer mais elle fit comme si de rien était, posant sa béquille contre le rebord du lavabo pour aller s'y laver les mains. Étrangement, le regard que pouvait poser sur elle ces jeunes filles ... Lui importait peu ... Pourquoi avait-elle eu autant de mal à sortir de sa petite cachette ? Elle se sentait ... Bien ... De les mettre ainsi mal à l'aise ... Elle finit par se tourner vers elles, un sourire marquant son visage.

- En fait, Rangiku, je pense appuyer ta candidature pour le poste de Présidente, lâcha-t-elle.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Soi sur un ton surpris. Attends, Rangiku n'est dans le club que depuis seulement un an alors que je ...

- Oui, mais Rangiku est plus célèbre que toi, la coupa l'ébène. Je suis sûre qu'avec elle comme Présidente, le groupe de supporters ne pourra être que plus célèbre !

- Ho, mer ... Commença la rousse.

- Il faut dire que tu as vraiment le physique de l'emploi ! Coupa de nouveau Tatsuki, ne se souciant que peu de ce que l'on pensait alors d'elle ou de ses dires. Les garçons seront bien plus intéressés par toi, non ? Soi est agile, mais n'a rien qui puisse les intéresser ...

L'ébène reporta son attention sur le miroir, se demandant si en disant cela elle n'était pas en train de devenir pire que ce qu'elle fut avant ... Mais en réalité ... Non, ce n'était pas du tout le cas : elle avait le courage de dire ce qu'elle pensait aux personnes mêmes ! Pas comme ces filles qui osaient parler sur son dos sans jamais dire ce qu'elles pensaient ... Crachant sur elle lorsque cela leur était possible, faisant des pirouettes en présence de celle-ci !

... C'était à vomir ! Elle se détourna, reprenant sa béquille et s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus, se doutant qu'elle venait par ses propos insultants de se couper de ses "amies" dont elle n'avait de toute façon pas besoin !

* * *

><p>Grimmjow riait aux éclats. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer. Elle finit par poser le combiné et mit le haut-parleur en attendant qu'il se calme, continuant de jouer aux jeux vidéo en ligne, profitant de l'occasion pour descendre quelques fois son ami ... Ils jouaient en ligne, ensemble. Bien sûr, ils auraient dû être alliés, mais c'était trop tentant d'être son ennemi. Elle se demanda s'il allait finir par remarquer qu'il baissait progressivement dans le classement.<p>

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'fais là ? Râla-t-il brutalement. 'Spèce de sale garce ! Attends, tu vas voir, j'vais t'en foutre plein la gueule !

- C'est ça, "Roulette Man" ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un rire.

- Bon, alors ... Maintenant que t'as lâché ton groupe de supporters ... Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'vais fonder un groupe de jeux vidéo tiens, ça pourrait être marrant !

- Laisse tomber cette idée, t'as les Caïds qui vont te taper dessus si tu deviens une geek !

Oui, en effet, il n'avait pas si tord que ça ... Hé, attendez, comment il savait pour les Caïds ? ... Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dit qu'il parlait des balourds en général, il y en avait forcément dans chaque établissement scolaire ...

- T'as du punch, t'as jamais eu envie de faire un sport de combat ? Proposa-t-il. J'suis sûr que tu pourrais vite faire des compétitions !

- Hum, ouais ...

De la lutte ? Elle se voyait mal porter la tenue si dégradante de cette discipline ... Du catch ? Elle n'aurait pas besoin de ses jambes au début. Malheureusement ... Cette discipline relevait de la juridiction des Bourges ... Tout comme beaucoup de sports de combat, tous ceux qui auraient pu l'intéresser ! Elle finit par soupirer en se disant que quoi qu'elle choisisse, elle était bloquée ! En lâchant le groupe de supporters, elle allait sûrement se mettre à dos les Sportifs. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit intégrée alors qu'elle avait été présidente des Pompom Girls !

- Groupe de Jeux Vidéo ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir.

- Mais non. Tiens, pourquoi t'irais pas voir le club de Karaté ? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Désolée, Grimmjow, j'peux pas ... C'est long à t'expliquer, mais je doute que les membres du club m'acceptent ...

- Quoi ? T'as peur des Bourges ? T'inquiète pas, si ce que t'as dit à ces nana est arrivé jusqu'à leurs oreilles, ils jubilent sans doute !

Encore une fois, elle marqua une pose et cela provoqua la mort prématurée de son personnage ... Mais elle ne s'en soucia que peu ... Les Bourges ? Il n'y avait que dans cet établissement qu'on appelait comme ça les gosses de riches ... Alors, comment Grimmjow pouvait connaître ça ? D'abord les Caïds et ensuite les Bourges ? D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il savait où se trouvait l'établissement ...

- Grimmjow, tu connais Karakura Academy ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Bah ouais ! Ricana-t-il. J'y ai vécu pendant ma petite enfance ! Primaire ... J'me demande si ces abrutis de Kurosaki sont toujours là !

- C'est le cas ... Mais pourquoi tu n'y es plus ?

- Mon père m'a retiré de l'école quand ma mère est morte et il m'a forcé à faire des cours par correspondance ... Mais j'compte bien revenir ! Hé, qui je serais si j'y retournais pas pour torturer les jumeaux Kurosaki ? J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir leur casser la gueule !

- Oh ... Mon ... Dieu !

- Comme t'as dit ! T'imaginais pas ça ma belle, hein ?

- Mais, t'es de quel groupe ? Sûrement des Caïds ! J'te vois bien taper sur les autres !

- Tu verras ma belle ... Tu sais que j'suis en train de te défoncer, là ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette phrase lourde de sous-entendus ... Mais elle finit par comprendre que Grimmjow était en train de lui foutre la pâtée ... Elle réclama dès lors vengeance ! Il ne fut pas étonnant de remarquer que l'équipe adverse se contentait d'observer la scène de loin, voyant là un avantage à voir leurs ennemis s'entre-tuer, faisant augmenter leurs scores !

* * *

><p>C'était son premier jour ... Oui, son premier jour ... De cours ! ... A Karakura Academy ! ... Il était très excité d'enfin pouvoir travailler là ! Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il enseignerait comme "professeur" et non pas comme "professeur remplaçant" !<p>

Starrk Coyotte, trente-deux ans, divorcé, une fille ... Et près de sept ans de travail en tant que remplaçant de professeurs ! Son rêve était en train de se réaliser ... Lui qui avait envie d'aider son prochain, d'aider ses élèves en difficulté, d'enseigner des choses à ces petites têtes, son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser ... Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non en réalité ... Dire qu'il ne devait son poste de professeur d'anglais dans cette école qu'à son ex-femme ...

D'ailleurs, en arrivant au bureau du directeur, il tomba sur celle-ci qui portait une ... Mini-jupe ? ... En presque huit ans de mariage, il ne l'avait jamais vue porter une seule fois une mini-jupe, alors il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et de regarder ses longues jambes tannées. Un toussotement lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence. Cela n'aurait pas été dur : Starrk était resté planté au milieu de la pièce, sûrement avec sa tête de débile.

- Hallibel ! Sourit-il largement. Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Fort bien, souffla-t-elle en retournant poser le dossier qu'elle apporta à son bureau. Tu viens prendre ton poste ? Tu n'as pas peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ici ?

- Hé, on me propose un poste permanent, j'vais pas cracher dessus !

- Tu ne connais pas encore cette école, je te donne deux mois ! C'est le temps qu'a tenu le précédent professeur ...

- Je suis touché par ton enthousiasme ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

Elle ne se formalisa pas de cela et alla frapper au bureau du directeur. Sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte.

- Monsieur Coyotte est là, annonça-t-elle, avant de se retirer pour laisser passer son ex-époux.

Le directeur était un de ces grands hommes qui vous dépassait sans mal et qui était très charismatique, malgré la négligence de sa tenue et sa barbe naissante qui aurait dû être rasée mais qui ne l'était pas ... En réalité, il avait bien plus de charme ainsi. Elles devaient être nombreuses les soupirantes de cet homme. Kurosaki s'approcha de lui, lui tendant la main, serrant la sienne chaudement.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Starrk ! Lâcha l'homme avec sincérité. J'ai rarement entendu une femme parler en si bons termes de son ex-mari !

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne vous a pas parlé de ma fainéantise ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde.

- Ho, vous ne seriez pas le seul à vous laisser aller de temps en temps, ici ! Allez, venez vous installer !

Starrk ne se fit pas prier deux fois, venant s'installer derrière le bureau où le directeur lui-même alla prendre place.

- J'ai lu votre dossier, j'ai été surpris de voir qu'on ne vous a pas laissé la moindre chance où que ce soit ! S'exclama l'homme.

- C'est à cause de ... Commença le professeur avec gène.

- Je suis au courant, j'ai entendu parler de l'affaire, le coupa-t-il. Pas besoin d'en reparler, la jeune fille a été discréditée et ses parents ont dû retirer la plainte ! Vous auriez dû avoir une seconde chance.

- Vous ne me demandez pas si ce qui s'est dit était vrai ou non ?

Kurosaki l'observa quelques secondes, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. Il semblait être en train de l'examiner avec soin et cela mit mal à l'aise Starrk qui finit par se frotter la nuque, se demandant si dire la "vérité" était très "judicieux" ...

- Je suis vraiment sorti avec cette fille, avoua franchement le professeur. Je ne l'ai simplement jamais touchée ... Jamais je ne toucherai une mineure ...

- Vous l'aimiez ? Demanda Kurosaki avec curiosité.

- Je l'aimais, mais il faut croire qu'elle non ... Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je ne tomberai plus amoureux d'une de mes étudiantes !

- Voyons, nous ne choisissons pas les personnes que nous aimons ! Du moment que vous vous rendez compte que ce genre de relation est anormale, cela ne me pose pas de problème ! Je préférerais cependant que vous ne tombiez pas amoureux d'une élève en bas âge ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici, nous avons de très belles femmes ! Hallibel est très jolie et encore ! Je vais lui demander de vous faire visiter l'établissement et de vous mener à vos appartements. Pourrez-vous travailler dès demain ? Les Terminales ont beaucoup de retard !

Le professeur fut surpris par les pensées de son nouveau supérieur, mais cela l'enchanta. Il se promit cependant de ne pas commettre une nouvelle fois la même erreur que dans son passé ... Il ne fallait plus qu'il cède, cela avait fait souffrir tellement de monde dans son entourage. Hallibel et sa fille en premier lieu ...

Peut-être pourrait-il trouver la rédemption ici ?

* * *

><p>Les choses s'étaient aggravées pour Tatsuki, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Entre ses anciennes "amies" qui l'ignoraient, la critiquant sans cesse dans son dos et ses problèmes d'adaptation avec sa béquille, elle avait du mal à passer de la classe au casier pour retourner au cours suivant. Éprouvant bien des difficultés, elle chercha une solution à son problème. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était de prendre tous les livres de la demie journée pour ne pas arriver en retard, car même si les professeurs étaient cléments avec elle, cela n'était pas le cas de ses camarades de classes ...<p>

Prendre tous les livres dans un sac, c'était une idée qui avait pu paraître "intelligente", du moins au premier abord ... Le sac était si lourd qu'une des languettes craqua. Tout son contenu s'échappa sur le sol, faisant rire les pompom girls qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Tatsuki grogna en ramassant ses affaires, entendant la sonnette qui annonçait qu'elle serait tout de même en retard pour le cours d'anglais. Personne ne se présenta pour l'aider ... Si seulement, il n'était arrivé que cela ! Au bout du couloir, apparut une jeune fille qui regardait sa montre et paraissait pressée ... Normal : elle était sûrement en retard, elle aussi ... La pauvre ne vit pas les stylos et les crayons éparpillés au sol ...

- Attention ! S'écria Tatsuki.

Mais la jeune fille marcha dessus et dérapa, s'écroulant au sol. L'ébène ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur pour elle ... Se sentant coupable, elle se releva pour essayer d'aider la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, attachés avec des barrettes bleues en forme de fleur ... Elle possédait l'uniforme de l'école ... Sauf qu'elle portait aussi le polo de marque qui signalait qu'elle appartenait aux Bourgeois, ceux-ci ayant toujours eu le droit à des petits avantages comparé aux autres étudiants. Mis à part cette différence dans leur uniforme, le polo étant d'une couleur turquoise alors que les autres portaient un pull bleu foncé, ils avaient pour eux seul un dortoir ... Disons plutôt un manoir où l'on disait que le confort était incroyable ! Tout était toujours neuf ... Alors que les dortoirs des "autres" étaient remplis de meubles bradés et sans valeur ...

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

- Je crois ... Murmura la rousse un peu perdue. Non, en fait, je crois que je vais me faire tuer par le prof !

Elle sembla paniquée, regardant encore une fois sa montre ... Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi stressée, les professeurs étaient tous très gentils avec les "Bourgeois", et pour cause : c'était souvent pôpa et môman qui payaient les donations ... D'après son comportement, Tatsuki en déduisit qu'elle était nouvelle dans l'établissement.

- Ho, tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, se penchant déjà pour ramasser les affaires de Tatsuki. Celle-ci ne sut pas du tout comment réagir ... Les gosses de riches étaient habituellement des personnes hautaines qui ne regardaient pas de petites personnes comme elle ... Arrogants et narquois ! Des gens qu'on détestait alors que cette jeune fille semblait ... Sympathique ... Et très maladroite !

Lorsqu'elle se releva, tenant fièrement le sac de Tatsuki, la seconde lanière cassa. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur, lâchant son propre sac.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai cassé ton sac ! S'excusa-t-elle avec panique. Je t'en rachèterai un !

- Hé, calme-toi, je l'avais déjà cassé ! Avoua Tatsuki en souriant nerveusement.

- Ha ? Bah tant pis, je t'en rachèterai quand même un, vu que je l'ai achevé ce pauvre sac ! Mince, je suis désolée, à cause de moi tu vas te faire engueuler par le professeur !

Elle sembla marquer une légère pose en voyant sa béquille et son regard finit par se poser sur son plâtre. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise. Tatsuki comprit qu'elle avait cherché à l'aider par gentillesse et non pas parce qu'elle était blessée ... Alors, ça existait réellement une fille Bourge mais gentille ? Oui, cette jeune fille était spontanée !

- Je vais prendre tes affaires dans mon sac ! Décida-t-elle. Tant pis si je loupe mon premier jour de classe ! Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule !

- Tu es sensée aller dans quelle classe ? Demanda Tatsuki.

- Seconde SG6 ! Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime !

- Arisawa Tatsuki. Nous sommes dans la même classe, je dirai au prof qu'on a eu un accident ! Je pense qu'il comprendra, c'est aussi son premier jour de ...

- Tatsuki ? Lâcha d'un ton aigu la jeune fille. Oh, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer !

L'ébène haussa les sourcils, surprise par les propos de la jeune fille qui s'accrocha à son bras, l'air très enthousiaste.

- Les autres se demandaient qui était l'intrigante "Tatsuki" ! Gin parle de toi à tout le monde il paraît ! ... Je suis arrivée vendredi soir, mais Grimmjow ne t'avait pas dit de venir nous voir ?

Alors là, elle était de plus en plus perdue et ne put dissimuler sa surprise ... Comment connaissait-elle "Gin" ? Et surtout ... Grimmjow ? ... Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Il semblait bien que les choses n'allaient pas s'éclaircir vu qu'un homme les interpela toutes les deux. Elles se tournèrent vers lui. C'était un grand homme ... Et quel homme ! Jamais Tatsuki n'avait vu une telle personnalité ...

- Hé, vous êtes les deux petites qui se sont perdues ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire indulgent. Arisawa et ... Inoue, hein ?

- Oui, c'est nous ! Avoua Inoue en s'inclinant. Je vous prie de nous excuser, j'ai cassé le sac d'Arisawa et ses affaires se sont éparpillées au sol !

- Hé, pas d'inquiétude ! Je vais vous aider et on va aller en cours ensemble, ok ?

Il ne tarda pas à se baisser pour ramasser le sac cassé, remettant les livres dedans. Il se releva.

- Allez, il ne faut pas laisser les autres seuls trop longtemps, sourit-il.

* * *

><p>Premier jour de cours, deux absentes ... La nouvelle, Inoue Orihime et une autre que certaines décrivaient comme "étourdie", sous-entendant qu'elle avait dû se perdre quelque part. Starrk avait noté sur le tableau quelques questions en anglais pour effectuer une présentation rapide, à faire en anglais bien sûr et il était sorti pour aller voir où étaient les deux jeunes filles. Loin de vouloir leurs remonter les bretelles, il fut heureux de pouvoir leurs apporter son aide, aussi minime soit-elle. Ils purent reprendre leur marche vers la salle de classe, prenant le rythme de la plâtrée.<p>

- Votre sac est bien trop chargé, nota-t-il en regardant l'ébène. Vous avez vos livres pour la journée ?

- Je n'arrête pas d'être en retard en cours et je n'ai trouvé que ça pour l'éviter ... Souffla-t-elle avec déception.

- Vous auriez dû demander à vos amies de porter quelques-uns de vos livres. Dans votre état, vous risquez d'être victime d'un nouvel accident ...

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je vais prendre soin d'Arisawa ! Assura la petite Inoue.

- Tant mieux, sinon je vous aurai aidé, assura-t-il. Tenez, pour alléger un peu votre fardeau, vous pourriez me laisser vos livres d'anglais, ça fera moins lourd à porter.

- Merci ... Monsieur ? Lâcha l'ébène en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Coyotte, Starrk Coyotte.

Ils arrivèrent dans la classe et comme il l'avait supposé, certains s'étaient laissés aller. Il aurait peut-être dû sous-entendre que le devoir serait noté ? Voyant qu'il était de retour, les élèves s'installèrent de mauvaise foi à leur place. Arisawa et Inoue rejoignirent les leurs, la rousse se mettant au bureau à côté de son amie, l'aidant même à sortir ses livres.

- Alors, est-ce que certaines personnes peuvent nous faire part de leur "travail" ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Pourquoi pas les deux retardataires ? Lâcha une rousse un peu trop exubérante.

Il semblait bien qu'il y avait un vent de défaveur envers ces deux jeunes filles ... Ah, le lycée ... Période de tous les troubles ... Rivalités et tout le reste ! La rousse avait tort de s'inquiéter. A cet âge, les garçons préféraient nettement aller avec une fille possédant des proportions hors normes ... Comme elle-même ... Bien sûr, ce serait juste pour le sexe. Pour la vie, on choisissait plutôt une fille tranquille ...

- Voyons, elles viennent juste d'arriver, répliqua-t-il en prenant la feuille de présence. Laissez-leur au moins deux minutes, le temps de construire une réponse, Mademoiselle Matsumoto.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Répliqua Arisawa en se levant.

Elle lut les phrases sur le tableau, lisant chacune des questions en y répondant en anglais. Elle avait un fort accent asiatique, mais utilisait les bons mots au bon moment. Ainsi, elle se présenta et se décrivit comme une jeune fille aimant les jeux vidéo. Bien sûr, elle ne développa pas ses phrases, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était de niveau moyen mais pour lui, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. On lui avait dit que les élèves avaient des lacunes, mais il semblait bien que certaines personnes remontaient le niveau des autres.

- Very good, assura t il avec un sourire. Pourrais-je en espérer autant de vous, Mademoiselle Inoue ?

Arisawa se mordit les lèvres, se demandant peut-être si elle n'avait pas mis son amie dans une situation critique mais la rousse se leva, répondant "présente" avec un enthousiasme que Starrk n'avait jamais vu nulle part. Elle fit comme son amie, elle relut les questions et y répondit ... De façon incroyable ... Elle maitrisait parfaitement l'anglais ! Il se demanda ce qu'il foutait là ! Accent parfait, prononciation parfaite, utilisation des verbes parfaite ! Non, elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici ! Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à penser cela ...

Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle expliquait ce qu'elle aimait et pourquoi, complétant ses phrases par des mots qu'habituellement on ne connaissait pas à cet âge là ...

- Auriez-vous eu un précepteur ? Demanda-t-il, plus que satisfait.

- Oui, j'ai aussi vécu deux ans en Angleterre ! Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Miss "tape manière" en personne ! Lâcha quelqu'un dans la classe.

- C'est mieux que d'être "Miss 75 de QI" ! Répliqua Arisawa, acide.

La tension sembla augmenter, mettant mal à l'aise Starrk ... En tout cas, cette petite avait vraiment du répondant ... Peut-être que c'était ça qui lui avait valu son "accident" ? Il n'en savait rien mais se promit d'éclaircir cela très rapidement.

* * *

><p>La fin de la matinée annonçait un moment de détente à la cantine. Tatsuki était enchantée de pouvoir enfin manger, ayant extrêmement faim. C'était aussi le cas d'Orihime qui ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle. Elle n'était pas collante, bien au contraire : elle était très vivifiante pour l'ébène qui était heureuse qu'elles continuent à être ensemble, mais elle avait tellement appris à se méfier des Bourges qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre une barrière entre elle et la rousse ... Les gosses de riches étaient souvent des sociopathes, très bons acteurs avec ça : ils pouvaient vous berner sans la moindre difficulté ...<p>

Elles étaient en train de prendre les livres des cours de l'après-midi dans le casier de Tatsuki, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Intriguée, l'ébène leva le regard et fut surprise de voir Hisagi s'approcher d'elle, sous le regard de certains de ses amis ...

Depuis qu'elle était de retour à Karakura, il n'était pas venu la voir une seule fois, pas même pour lui demander si tout s'était bien passé, alors elle était vraiment surprise de voir qu'il s'intéressait encore à elle ... A moins que ... Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur la rousse ... Elle était très belle, ce n'était vraiment pas dur de deviner qu'elle était une nouvelle étudiante. Certains pouvaient parfaitement tenter de la "berner" pour la coincer ...

- Hé, Tatsuki, ça faisait longtemps, fit le garçon a priori gêné.

- Depuis mon accident, lâcha-t-elle froidement, le mettant plus encore mal à l'aise.

Il sembla totalement dérouté et se frotta la nuque, jetant un coup d'œil à la rousse ... En réalité, la présence d'Orihime semblait plus le gêner qu'autre chose, mais il était hors de question que Tatsuki la congédie ... Même si elle se méfiait de la jeune fille, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir créer des liens avec elle ... Tatsuki ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle avait envie de protéger cette nouvelle étudiante, sans doute parce qu'elle paraissait un peu naïve et "innocente" ...

- J'ai entendu dire que tu quittais le groupe de supporters féminins ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de se frotter la nuque.

- Hisagi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Lâcha-t-elle sans se soucier de la question de son "petit ami".

Encore une fois, il parut troublé par la question. Il finit par fourrer sa main dans la poche de sa veste de sport.

- Bien sûr que je ...

- Menteur ! Le coupa-t-elle. Si tu m'aimais, tu m'aurais envoyé d'autres messages que "porte-toi bien" ... Hisagi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voiler la face et qu'on arrête tout ! Au revoir !

Tatsuki se tourna pour fermer son casier, reportant toute son attention sur Orihime.

- On va à la cantine ? Demanda-t-elle. T'es amis doivent t'y attendre, non ?

- Oh, oui ! Sourit la rousse. "Tchi-Tchi" aussi doit t'attendre !

"Tchi-Tchi" ? Tatsuki ne connaissait personne qui puisse porter ce nom, prénom ou même surnom ... Mais elle savait que les Bourges avaient souvent tendance à se donner des surnoms les uns aux autres. Par exemple, tout le monde appelait Szayel "Pink", à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, quant à son frère, Ilforte, c'était "Blondie" ...

Orihime s'accrocha à la manche de Tatsuki et elles reprirent leur marche, la rousse se demandant ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir manger. Elle avoua même qu'elle aimerait bien avoir une tarte à la pomme ... Mais elle finit par se taire en voyant que certaines personnes ne semblaient pas vouloir les laisser passer : les Pompom Girls qui étaient menées par Rangiku. L'ébène se demanda si les ennuis n'étaient pas en train de commencer pour elle et s'en voulut d'avoir embarqué Orihime dans ses embrouilles.

- Tu tombes bien, Tatsuki ! Souffla sèchement la grande rousse. J'avais envie de te parler.

- Désolée, tout ce qui a un rapport avec le club ne me concerne plus ! Déclara la jeune fille, essayant de forcer le passage.

Essayez de passer devant une bande de filles, qui semblent bien décidées à en découdre avec vous alors que vous êtes en béquille et vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'un "coup de pied" peut facilement être envoyé pour tenter de vous faire tomber. Sa béquille lui échappant, elle eut la chance d'être rattrapée par Orihime. Encore une fois, elle s'en voulut.

- Oh, habituellement, ce ne sont pas les Bourges qui ont des petits chiens ? Lâcha ironiquement Soi Fon. Dégage de là, t'as rien à foutre avec nous !

L'ébène bouscula volontairement la rousse, tentant sans doute de les faire tomber toutes les deux ... Mais la seconde d'après ... La seconde d'après ? Hé bien, Tatsuki n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver vu que Soi Fon disparut de son champ de vision et qu'une autre fille la remplaça. Cette fille, Tatsuki n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaitre : elle portait un polo turquoise, avait de longs cheveux de jais et une frange parfaitement coupée ... Sun-Sun ! La Bourge dégagea une mèche de cheveux, la renvoyant en arrière en regardant, le menton haut, quelque chose à terre ... Soi Fon avait été mise au tapis.

- Espèce de sale garce ! Hurla-t-elle avec rage. Comment oses-tu seulement poser tes sales mains mal manucurées sur Hime ? Arrière, fille du peuple !

Sun-Sun se tourna vers Orihime et Tatsuki. Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait.

- Ma pauvre petite Hime ! Dit-elle à l'encontre de la rousse. Comment vas-tu ? Elles ne t'ont pas salie avec leurs mains de paysannes ? Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas hurlé ?

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'écria Rangiku, mécontente à cause de l'intervention.

- Oh, je sais, tu n'es pas encore habituée ! Lâcha l'importune sans se soucier de l'autre. Attends, je te montre comment faire cette fois mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui hurles !

Les pompom girls semblaient s'impatienter. Nemu fronça les sourcils en aidant Soi Fon à se relever, la joue enflée. Momo semblait sur le point d'attraper Sun-Sun pour la forcer à leur faire face, mais celle-ci avait pris une forte inspiration et s'était mise à hurler à plein poumons, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

- Au secours, on est entrain de se faire agresser par des ignobles paysannes ! Hurla-t-elle en se laissant volontairement tomber à genoux. J'ai si peur !

Elle recommença à crier. Rangiku et les autres furent bien forcées de battre en retraite ... C'était bien connu : personne ne tenterait de mettre en doute une Bourge ... Du moins, au niveau des "adultes" ! Qui oserait dire que la jeune "Sun-Sun", héritière d'une des plus riches familles d'immigrés chinois, était une menteuse ? Allons donc, cela risquait de faire perdre à l'école quelques milliards de yens qui auraient pu servir pour la restauration du gymnase.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda un pion au bout du couloir.

Sun-Sun se releva, époussetant ses vêtements avec un large sourire.

- Rien, Monsieur, moi et mes amies étions en train de refaire une scène d'une pièce de théâtre ! Déclara la chinoise. Excusez-moi, c'est juste que nous avons si peu de temps pour répéter cette scène ...

Le pions parut sceptique et regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes filles ... Tatsuki ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, alors elle préféra sourire de façon désolée. Il leur demanda de ne plus recommencer et repartit faire sa ronde dans les couloirs. Sun-Sun se tourna vers ses deux alliées, un sourire victorieux aux coins des lèvres ... Qu'elle perdit instantanément lorsque son regard se posa sur Tatsuki.

- Mais, tu es ... Lâcha-t-elle très surprise. Oh, non ! J'ai aidé la Présidente du club des supporters ? Oh là là ! ... Attends voir, elles ne sont pas sensées être avec toi ces débiles ?

- Mais non ! S'exclama Orihime en faisant claquer sa langue. Rolala ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Tu peux ramasser la béquille, s'il te plaît ?

La chinoise n'hésita pas une seconde, ramassant la chose pour la tendre à Tatsuki. Elle paraissait réellement troublée en cet instant. La rousse proposa à ses deux amies d'aller manger, ne leur laissant pas vraiment le choix. Elle assura avoir très faim et son ventre grogna bruyamment, prouvant ses dires ... Tatsuki préféra se taire, sentant qu'une petite tension était née. Elle tenta bien de s'éclipser en prétextant devoir aller chercher un cahier au dortoir, mais Orihime se proposa de rester avec elle ... L'ébène abandonna, les suivant à la cantine ...

Bien sûr, comme elle s'y était attendue, Orihime faisait partie du groupe le plus "important" des Bourges ... Les meneurs ! ... Il y avait les deux frères Apporo, "Pink", un garçon extrêmement exubérant ... Dont les cheveux roses n'étaient qu'une preuve de cette exubérance. En effet, Szayel Apporo Grantz ... Portait l'uniforme féminin de l'école ! Une jupe, les chaussettes montantes : certains nouveaux élèves se laissaient avoir par son air efféminé et ses manières bien à lui. "Blondie", son frère, un magnifique garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, un visage angélique, une taille fine, il était un des plus beaux garçons de l'école ... Et le dernier : "Blanc", Ichimaru Gin, un très grand garçon aussi beau qu'Illforte, mais bien plus charismatique. Des cheveux argentés, de magnifiques yeux bleus mais surtout, un sourire bien énigmatique au coin des lèvres ...

C'était là les personnes les plus importantes du groupe des "Bourges", ceux que personne ne dérangeait pour éviter tout malentendu ... Et surtout toute "guerre" ! Hé ouais ... Mais comment faire pour éviter une guerre quand on n'avait pas le moindre contrôle de la situation ? Tatsuki se sentait entraînée bien malgré elle vers la table où les trois garçons s'étaient tournés vers elle, l'observant d'un regard intrigué.

- Hime, mais que nous ramènes-tu là ? S'exclama Ichimaru avec un sourire très intéressé.

- C'est Tatsuki ! Sourit la rousse. Je l'ai rencontrée ce matin ! Elle est très gentille et ...

- Et la présidente du groupe de Pompom Girl ! Acheva Ilforte, le regard brillant. Je dois dire que j'ai toujours adoré leurs petites tenues ...

- Moi aussi ! Avoua Szayel en joignant les mains. Je veux la même ... Vous croyez qu'ils me laisseront en porter une ? Ou bien j'demande à un grand couturier de m'en faire une spéciale ?

- Mais vous êtes bêtes ! Soupira bruyamment Orihime. Elle n'est plus la présidente du club !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda l'argenté qui perdit son sourire.

- J'ai donné ma démission la semaine dernière déjà, avoua Tatsuki.

- Je peux avoir ta tenue ? Tenta Szayel qui se leva et s'accrocha à ses bras. Dis ? Hein ? Je peux l'avoir ? La tienne était super jolie avec ses franges en plus !

- Si tu veux ... Mais ... Faudra la retoucher ...

Parce que même si Szayel était incroyablement fin pour un garçon, il ne possédait pas de poitrine ... Encore heureux pour lui ! Celle de l'ébène était moyenne, mais bon ... De toute façon, à quoi pourrait bien lui servir cette tenue qu'elle ne porterait plus jamais ? Autant la lui laisser ... Cela ferait assurément enrager Rangiku. Cette idée fit sourire Tatsuki.

- Tiens, la grande Tatsuki Arisawa a un sourire de conspiratrice ? Lâcha Ichimaru qui semblait de plus en plus intrigué. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce ... Revirement ...

- Mais, vous êtes idiots ? Demanda Orihime, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est "Tatsuki" !

Ses amis ainsi que Tatsuki elle-même ne comprirent pas la rousse qui secoua la tête, désespérée par ceux-ci.

- "Tatsu", ça ne veut pas dire "Dragon" ? Demanda-t-elle, doutant alors de ses dires.

- Hime, sois plus claire ! Soupira Sun-Sun.

Ichimaru lâcha une exclamation qui attira tout les regards. Son regard sembla s'illuminer brutalement et l'argenté finit par rejeter la tête pour éclater de rire. Il fut pris d'un tel fou rire qu'il en frappa la table à côté de lui et mit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer enfin.

- Le con ! Lâcha-t-il avant de relever le regard vers Tatsuki. Hé bien, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, "Dragon Enragé" ! ... Si ce qu'on dit de toi est vrai, je ne donne pas cher de notre "ami commun" !

L'ébène haussa les sourcils ... "Dragon Enragé" ... Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne pour l'appeler ainsi ...

* * *

><p>- Espèce de connard ! Hurla-t-elle au micro de communication. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre dans ta face !<p>

Tatsuki s'acharnait sur le perso de Grimmjow, le frappant encore et encore à coup de machette ! Quant au jeune homme, il explosa de rire en même temps que les autres personnes présentes en cet instant.

Tout le monde était connecté à la même partie, Tatsuki, Grimmjow, Ichimaru, Orihime et les deux frères Grantz et d'après ce que l'ébène pouvait entendre, Sun-Sun était avec la Rousse, commentant les actions ...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Assura le jeune homme. Hé, attention, coupe pas là ! T'as pas idée à quel point ça fait mal !

- T'étais un Bourge et tu me l'as pas dit ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !

- Oulala ! Soupira Ichimaru. Grimm, t'as vu comment ta tête a volé, là ?

- Je suis heureux de l'avoir de mon côté ! Commenta Ilforte.

- Vos gueules ! Gronda le pauvre martyr. Hime, qu'est-c'tu fous ? Viens me défendre !

- Désolée, je crois que je préfère regarder ! Avoua la rousse alors que Sun-Sun s'extasiait derrière devant la manière qu'avait Tatsuki de "buter" Grimmjow.

- Comment t'as pu me cacher un truc pareil ? Râla la jeune fille.

- Bah quoi ? Grâce à moi, tu vas pouvoir intégrer le club de karaté ! Et si on joue bien de nos influences, tu pourras venir dans nos dortoirs qui puent le luxe !

- Pour que t'en profites pour te glisser dans ma chambre ? Tu peux crever !

- Mais non, y'a des portes qui se ferment à clef dans nos dortoirs ! Si ça se trouve, y'a même des portes qui sont magnétiques maintenant !

- Non, pas encore ! Lâcha sur un ton hautain Szayel. C'est pourri ! En plus, ils n'ont toujours pas mis de baignoire dans les salles de bains, mais il y a un jacuzzi dans la salle de bain commune !

- Alors, les rumeurs sont fondées ? Gronda Tatsuki. Vous êtes pourris gâtés par l'administration ?

- Tu devrais venir voir nos écrans plats ! Lâcha Sun-Sun avec amusement. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont la taille de ton mur !

- Bah, elle sera bien obligée ! Affirma Ichimaru. Elle est des nôtres maintenant ! On ne peut que céder au caprice de notre petit chaton à Roulette !

- Hé ! Protesta le chaton dont il était question.

- Je ne peux pas venir au dortoir des Bourges ! Répliqua Tatsuki en fronçant les sourcils. Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis qu'une pauvre paysanne ?

Il y eut un étrange silence pendant lequel, la jeune fille affronta son ami qui semblait mécontent de se faire autant tuer par une "novice de pacotille". L'affrontement fut exceptionnel, si l'on peut considérer qu'un combat à mains nues dans un jeu vidéo peut être "exceptionnel" ! L'ébène nota que les autres n'étaient pas bien loin et devaient avoir une vision parfaite du combat. Elle eut dans l'idée de se tourner vers eux pour les attaquer, mais cela aurait pu paraître "lâche", non ? Pas sûr ...

- Arisawa, il travaille où ton père ? Demanda Ichimaru sur un ton malicieux.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Répliqua-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Le piston, tu connais ? Si ça se trouve, on peut trouver un moyen pour lui donner un bon poste et puis voilà, tu seras bien obligée de venir parmi nous ! Là, Chaton aura juste besoin de trouver un moyen de monter chez les filles pour faire des choses indécentes à ...

- J'suis pas intéressé par elle ! Gronda Grimmjow. Voyons, tu sais parfaitement que je préfère m'occuper de toi et de tes petits problèmes de nymphomanie ...

- J'vous rappelle qu'il y a de jeunes filles innocentes et pures qui peuvent vous entendre ! Lâcha Sun-Sun avec mécontentement.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Ilforte a priori étonné par cette nouvelle. Jeunes filles ... "Innocentes" et "pures" ?

- Hé, je ne parle pas de moi ! Orihime est rouge comme une tomate plus que mûre ! ...

- Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas "pucelle" ? Demanda intéressé, Grimmjow.

- N'y pense même pas ! Hurla Tatsuki. J'te laisserai pas approcher de sa chambre, Roulette Man !

- Et comment tu feras si t'es pas dans le dortoir des Gosses de Riches ? Hein ? T'inquiète, j'serai très doux avec elle ! Je m'occuperai de son éducation sexuelle avec délicatesse et j'suis sûr que Gin m'aidera volontiers !

- Ok, mission : faire de la famille Arisawa une famille de riches pour la protection de la vertu d'Hime ! Annonça Sun-Sun au micro. J'ai besoin d'agents pour m'aider et vite ! Sinon, Ichimaru va déjà "commencer" le travail de "perversion" !

- Agent "Pink", au rapport : j'ai un plan infaillible pour qu'on intègre Tatsuki dès demain ! Assura Szayel.

- Quoi ? Même pas un plan qui peut être mis en action ce soir ?

- Si, mais il fait trop froid dehors. Je ne mettrai pas le pied hors du dortoir !

Tatsuki ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir ... En fait, elle ne pensait pas réellement que cette conversation fut "sérieuse" ... Sa famille ne deviendrait jamais une famille de riche et puis, il y avait peu de chances qu'une personne comme elle ... Entre dans le dortoir des "Bourges" ! De toute façon, son intégration à ce groupe lui apparaissait comme une grosse blague ! Bon, certes, tout le monde semblait l'apprécier ... Mais elle n'était en rien riche.

Voyant que les autres continuaient de flemmarder alors qu'elle et Grimmjow luttaient avec acharnement, elle en eut assez et proposa une alliance avec lui par sms. Elle eut rapidement la réponse ... "Ok, on les crève tous !" ... Un sourire de malice se forma au coin de ses lèvres et ils patientèrent quelques instants ... Avant de se retourner vers leurs "alliés" naturels et de leur fondre dessus, ne leur laissant aucune chance de survie !

- Hé, c'est pas du jeu ! Lâcha Ilforte. Bande de ... Vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre !

- Ouais, c'est cela, avec le Dragon Enragé, j'risque pas de perdre maintenant ! Le nargua Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>La journée semblait avoir bien commencé. Dans la salle des profs, tout le monde papotait ici et là, sauf le froid Kuchiki qui corrigeait ses copies en buvant sa tasse de café. Autrement, tout le monde parlait de tel ou tel évènement et rien n'aurait pu prédire qu'un élève oserait frapper à la porte ... D'ailleurs, lorsque Starrk vit quel genre d'élève c'était, il se demanda pourquoi personne ne faisait de remontrance à cette personne : des cheveux roses flashy et ... Un uniforme de fille ? Starrk écarquilla les yeux et faillit faire tomber sa tasse de café en voyant cela ...<p>

- Monsieur Kurosaki ! Lâcha la tête rose en s'avançant vers le directeur. Il faut que nous parlions d'un sujet très délicat ...

- Ha oui ? Lâcha le directeur, un sourire étrange apparaissant au coin des lèvres. De quoi donc voulez-vous me parler ?

- C'est au sujet d'Arisawa Tatsuki, j'ai fait une découverte in-cro-ya-ble !

Le nom de la jeune fille interpela le professeur d'anglais qui ouvrit grand ses oreilles, fronçant les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il donc ? Demanda Kurosaki, qui semblait de plus en plus inquiet.

- Il faut immédiatement la faire transférer dans nos dortoirs ! Lâcha le jeune travelo en joignant les mains. Elle ne peut rester du côté de ces manants ! C'est intolérable !

- Mais, Mademoiselle Arisawa vient d'une famille "normale" ...

- J'ai découvert hier, en faisant des recherches historiques, qu'elle est de sang bleu ! Assura le rosé, coupant sans le moindre scrupule le directeur. En effet, à une époque révolue, bien avant la fondation du japon tel que nous le connaissons, au moment où le pays s'appelait "Jipangu", il y avait une famille de nobles qui vivait par là-bas, la famille "Tsubaki" ! Ils étaient constitués de plus d'une centaine de membres et ...

Et la suite ? ... Hé bien, pour tout avouer, Starrk eut beaucoup ... Mais alors beaucoup de mal à le comprendre ... En réalité, ce que disait le garçon n'avait aucun sens, il parla ainsi d'une famille de nobles qui devait garder les cheveux longs, donnant même la raison de cette "coutume" importante, qui fut exilée au pays du Han pour pouvoir rencontrer l'empereur. Là, il parla d'une histoire d'amour et ... Non, sérieusement, le professeur d'anglais avait du mal à comprendre ce que disait la chose non identifiée qui était là et qui parlait, parlait ... Parlait ... Sortant au moins dix mots par seconde ...

- Elle pria la déesse mère de la terre, celle-ci possédait des pouvoirs vivifiants, ...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas besoin d'aller plus loin ! Céda le Directeur, après plus d'une demi-heure de discours sans sens. Arisawa intégrera votre dortoir dès ce soir !

- Merci bien, nous avons déjà appelé les déménageurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder ! Sourit le travelo avec un sourire victorieux. Merci de m'avoir écouté ! Au revoir et bonne journée !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, laissant sceptique le pauvre Starrk qui avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Reportant son attention sur le directeur, il constata que celui-ci avait capté son regard et lui souriait.

- Un conseil : si un des frères Grantz vous aborde et commence à parler, acceptez toutes leurs conditions ! Déclara-t-il en passant le revers de sa main sur son front. Ils pourraient parler pendant des heures ... Que dis-je ? Des journées sans s'arrêter ! Quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils l'obtiennent !

- Mais pourquoi vous ne les renvoyez pas à leurs occupations, tout simplement ? Demanda Starrk.

- La famille Grantz est un donateur très important pour l'établissement scolaire, comme tous ceux qui portent le polo bleu ! Avoua Tia avec amusement. Ils sont nommés ici "Bourges" et sont l'élite de l'élite ... On doit les chouchouter et les dorloter à fond ... La plupart sont riches sans même avoir besoin de travailler car tous hériteront de leurs parents une belle fortune ! Leur refuser quoi que ce soit, c'est comme le refuser à leurs parents ...

- Doit-on toujours leurs donner raison, même en cas de conflits entre élèves ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, habituellement, en cas de conflits entre élèves, ils règlent ça entre eux ... Je te l'avais dit, cette école est très particulière : elle est divisée en quatre "classes sociales" ... Les Bourgeois ou gosses de riches, tu les reconnaîtras à leur polo turquoise, les Sportifs qui portent une veste de l'équipe sportive bien sûr, les Blousons Noir, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire comment les reconnaître ... Et les Caïds ... Eux par contre, ils n'ont aucune particularité vestimentaire ...

- On dirait des gangs ...

- C'est le cas. Il y a souvent des bagarres ici et là, chaque groupe se cherche des crosses, mais la plupart du temps quand il y a des affrontements, ils les règlent entre eux et évitent d'y mêler la direction ou les professeurs ...

- Ah, je vois ... Et cela arrive souvent ce genre de "changement de gang" ?

Hallibel secoua négativement la tête.

- Cela n'était jamais arrivé ! Avoua Kurosaki pensif. Je devrais peut-être aller voir cette Arisawa pour voir si elle est au courant de ce changement de dortoir ...

- Ho, c'est depuis qu'elle est revenue ! Fit Shihouin avec un large sourire. Elle a changé de comportement, je pense qu'elle est enfin ce qu'elle aurait dû être ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi épanouie que maintenant ! Mais ... Je ne comprends pas ce qui pousse les Bourges à l'intégrer à leur groupe ...

Cette conversation laissa pensif Starrk. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour cette jeune fille qui lui avait semblée fort sympathique ... Hum, non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! C'était comme cela que ça avait commencé la fois où il avait commis l'erreur ... Il s'était inquiété pour une étudiante et avait décidé de la soutenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe amoureux d'une étudiante ... Jamais plus !

* * *

><p>Szayel revint victorieux de la salle des profs. Tout le monde sauta de joie. Tatsuki se demanda pourquoi ils étaient comme cela avec elle ... Elle avait cependant bien compris que Grimmjow était très important, il ne se passait pas quinze minutes sans que l'un d'eux ne soit nostalgique du jeune homme. Il leur manquait beaucoup ...<p>

Tatsuki fut curieuse de découvrir comment ils s'étaient tous rencontrés. A priori, la famille Grantz avait toujours était très amie avec la famille de Grimmjow, c'est pourquoi enfants, ils avaient souvent été ensemble. Même si Grimmjow avait toujours été très, comment dire, caractériel, il avait su charmer tout le monde. Ichimaru avouait franchement avoir un gros faible pour son ami et Sun-Sun fondait aussi pour l'homme, assurant qu'il était foutrement canon et bien sculpté ...

- Tennez, à vous entendre, vous l'avez tous testé au lit ! Rigola à un moment la jeune fille.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle ... Choqués.

- Quoi, il n'a pas essayé avec toi ? Demanda Sun-Sun en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Mon Dieu, Grimmjow aurait-il décidé d'être ... "Correct" ?

- Oh non, pitié ! Soupira Szayel désespéré. J'ai encore envie de me glisser dans son lit, moi !

- Quoi ? Hurla la jeune fille, choquée. Attendez, mais ... T'es un garçon !

- Oui et lui aussi ! Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être intéressés par de nouvelles pratiques de ce genre ... Hum, bizarre, il aime pourtant les belles nanas ...

- Forcément ! A un moment, il sortait même avec Neliel ! Avoua Ilforte, incertain.

- Neliel ? S'écria Tatsuki. Mais c'est pas une Caïd, elle ?

- Rien n'interdit que l'on soit avec un membre d'un autre groupe ! Enfin, s'il n'a vraiment rien tenté avec toi, c'est qu'il te respecte beaucoup. Il ne couche pas avec les femmes qu'il respecte vraiment !

- Mais il doit respecter Sun-Sun, non ?

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Répliqua celle-ci avec amusement. Le fait qu'il puisse coucher avec moi ne veut pas dire qu'il ne me respecte pas ... C'est juste que "tu es trop bien pour lui" ! C'est comme avec Inoue, il ne l'a jamais touchée d'une quelconque façon ... Et ne permettra jamais que qui que ce soit la touche !

- C'est aussi parce qu'il considère qu'Inoue est un peu comme sa sœur ! Affirma Gin qui se plaqua contre le mur, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Toi aussi, il doit te considérer comme une petite sœur à protéger ... En même temps, je le comprends ! Tu as un très fort caractère ... Mais on a quand même envie de te protéger ... Allez, maintenant t'es une Bourge ! Il ne te manque plus que le polo !

Tatsuki fut touchée par les mots de l'argenté ... Elle se demandait aussi si ce qu'ils disaient tous sur Grimmjow était vrai ... En tout cas, la plupart de ces personnes semblaient être de tendance bisexuelle ... Elle pria pour ne pas devenir aussi dévergondée qu'eux, son père ne supporterait pas qu'elle ramène à la maison un garçon ... Et une fille ... Oh, son père était tolérant, mais il lui poserait sans doute des questions embarrassantes ... Elle préféra ne pas imaginer la suite.

La sonnette annonça le début des cours et ils durent presque tous se séparer, la plupart étant dans des classes différentes. Gin raccompagna cependant les deux jeunes filles jusqu'à leur salle, avouant qu'il allait sûrement casquer car il avait "oublié" son sac. Il les quitta et prit la direction du toit, sans doute pour aller faire une petite sieste. En tous les cas, le cours n'allait pas les attendre et la jeune fille suivit son amie dans la salle de classe où elles prirent place.

Les nouvelles vont toujours très vite à Karakura Academy, mais jamais Tatsuki n'aurait cru qu'on puisse autant parler de son "déménagement" ... Si elle avait su que cela ferait d'elle le centre d'intérêt de toutes les mauvaises langues, sans doute y aurait-elle réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter ... Tiens, en y repensant, elle n'avait même pas accepté ... C'est juste que personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Voilà comment elle était en train de devenir une Bourge ... Quoique, l'idée de pouvoir retrouver prochainement Grimmjow l'enchantait fortement !

C'était étrange mais même s'il était loin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche du jeune homme. Cela était réciproque ...

Etait-ce de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le garçon ? Elle s'interrogea pendant les cours de l'après-midi sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Grimmjow ... Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ce n'était pas des sentiments "faux", comme ceux qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Hisagi ... C'était bien plus fort ... N'ayant jamais été réellement amoureuse, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas cela, sauf qu'en réalité ... Elle ne savait pas du tout ... Vraiment pas ... Comment savoir si l'on ne sait même pas ce que c'est que l'Amour ?

Un sentiment fort qui nous lie à une autre personne ... Voilà ce qu'était l'Amour pour Tatsuki. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

* * *

><p>Lorsque le cours s'acheva, Arisawa ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, son regard rêveur fixait la fenêtre. Elle n'était clairement plus là et Starrk soupçonnait même la jeune fille de ne pas avoir suivit la leçon du jour ... Et de ne pas avoir pris la moindre note, ce qui fut confirmé par la feuille blanche qu'elle avait sur son bureau. Inoue sembla un peu perdue et commença à ranger les affaires de son amie, essayant de la sortir de ses rêveries. Finalement, la jeune fille sursauta en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait.<p>

- Mademoiselle Arisawa, j'espère que vous rattraperez cette heure de cours, sourit Starrk.

Arisawa rougit légèrement, continuant de ranger ses affaires en bredouillant de petites excuses. Ces deux petites étaient vraiment particulières, elles ne ressemblaient en rien aux autres élèves, bien plus disciplinées. Le professeur avait bien noté que les "Bourges" étaient tous plus calmes en classe. Même s'ils pouvaient se montrer très arrogants, ils avaient pour leurs cours un intérêt particulier ... Ce n'était pas comme les "Blousons Noirs", de parfaits rebelles indisciplinés ou bien les "Sportifs", de vrais cancres !

- Monsieur, je peux vous posez une question ? Demanda Arisawa.

- Oui, bien sûr, sourit-il.

- Êtes-vous déjà tombé amoureux ?

La question le choqua énormément ... S'il s'était attendu à une telle question venant d'une telle jeune fille ! Combien de garçons lui courraient après ? Combien devaient rêver d'elle dans le plus grand secret ? Allons donc, elle était extrêmement belle cette fille ... M'enfin, pourquoi lui poser cette question là, à lui ?

- Hé bien, c'est-à-dire que ... Marmonna-t-il en se frottant son menton. Oui, je suis déjà tombé amoureux ... Vous ne le saviez pas ? Je suis l'ex-mari de la secrétaire, Tia.

- Woua ! Lâcha impressionnée l'ébène. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été mariée ... Elle ... Enfin, c'est qu'elle ...

- Donc, j'ai répondu à votre question. Pourquoi me demander ça ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que l'amour ...

Encore une réponse qui eut le don de le surprendre ! L'homme se frotta la nuque, de plus en plus gêné, ne voyant pas trop comment il allait se sortir de cette situation catastrophique. S'il avait été impoli, il aurait sûrement fait remarquer aux deux jeunes filles qu'elles avaient encore cours, mais il avait l'impression que ne pas aider cette jeune fille serait extrêmement lâche ... Cependant, était-ce à lui de répondre ? Il était un homme, il n'avait pas la même conception de l'amour qu'elle.

- Peut-être devriez-vous plutôt en parler avec une femme, fit-il. La conception de l'amour varie beaucoup. Je dois avouer que cela n'est pas la même chose pour un homme et une femme ...

- Oui mais pour vous, c'est quoi l'amour ? Insista-t-elle.

- Hé bien, c'est un sentiment complexe, répliqua-t-il franchement. On ne peut pas expliquer ce que c'est exactement ... C'est un attachement très fort à une personne. Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, on est presque dépendant de celle-ci ...

- Dépendant ? Lâcha Inoue que le sujet semblait intéresser.

- Oui, vous voulez tout le temps voir cette personne. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, vous vous sentez las, chaque chose en lui vous manque ... Son odeur, sa voix ou bien sa simple présence ... Voulez-vous que je demande à Mademoiselle Tia de venir en parler avec vous ?

- Non, merci, c'est plus clair dans mon esprit maintenant ! Assura Arisawa. Merci Monsieur !

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la classe sous le regard intrigué du professeur qui se demandait encore ce qui n'allait pas dans l'esprit de cette jeune fille ... Il semblait bien qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, mais n'avait-elle pas un petit copain ? Ha, c'était une étrange personne, mine de rien ...

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dans le salon du dortoir réservé aux "Bourges". La pièce était incroyablement grande et très luxueuse. Tatsuki avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la salle de bal d'un château. Les fenêtres, très grandes, étaient encadrées par des rideaux de velours rouge, les tapisseries étaient très belles et que dire des tapis au sol ? Il y en avait un en fourrure juste devant la cheminée allumée et même s'il y avait pas mal de fauteuils en cuir rouge, Orihime s'était installée sur le tapis, observant le feu devant elle. En voyant Tatsuki s'avancer dans la pièce, elle s'était en partie relevée.<p>

- Alors, comment tu trouves ta nouvelle chambre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Grande ! Avoua l'ébène avec un sourire gêné. Je n'ai même pas assez d'affaires pour la remplir convenablement ...

- Hé, tu veux que j'emménage avec toi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait être deux dans la même chambre ... Si on déplace un des lits ... Tu te sentiras moins seule !

- Tu parles ! Ce soir, on se tape tous l'incruste dans la chambre de Tatsuki ! Annonça Sun-Sun qui était installée sur un divan. Bizutage en vue ...

Le mot fit frissonner Tatsuki qui se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver ... Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'elle n'avait vu aucun des garçons ... Tout à l'heure, elle avait vu Szayel à qui elle avait donné la tenue de Pompom Girl. Il avait d'ailleurs sauté de joie. Après ... Plus le moindre signe de ces personnes ...

La porte s'ouvrit et les garçons réapparurent ... Tatsuki écarquilla les yeux en les voyant vêtus d'étranges costumes : ils ressemblaient à d'étranges prêtres sortis d'un ancien temps. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les airs d'adeptes d'une quelconque secte qu'avait chaque personne en entrant. Nanao Ise était là elle aussi, elle portait un long manteau sous lequel elle portait son uniforme et avait changé ses lunettes. Il y avait aussi Ggio Vega et Wonderwice dans le lot. Ceux là parurent troublés en la voyant.

- Attention, on va faire ton initiation, Tatsuki ! Lâcha très sérieusement Gin qui s'avança. Tu vas entrer officiellement dans notre groupe !

- Gin, la cape ça te va trop bien, on dirait un vampire ! Avoua la jeune fille encore hilare.

L'argenté sourit et mima les mouvements d'un homme se dissimulant derrière. Il s'avança, menaçant, vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur des vampires, fit Tatsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ha, non, j'essaye de te séduire ! Paraît que les vampires sont à la mode ...

- Je n'aime pas les vampires ...

- Tu es difficile ... Enfin, nous allons débuter la cérémonie d'intégration d'une paysanne à notre groupe !

Sazyel s'approcha, lui tendant un paquet. Suspicieuse de nature et sachant que ce garçon était très farceur, elle ouvrit la chose avec précaution et découvrit le polo turquoise ... Alors là ... Si elle s'était attendue à entrer un jour dans le groupe des Bourges, elle aurait bien ri ! Mais il fallait bien l'avouer ... Cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout : elle pourrait être avec son ami, Grimmjow ...

Prenant le polo, elle le fixa quelques secondes, se demandant si elle avait réellement le droit de le porter ... Après tout, elle n'était pas une gosse de riches. Pourtant, toutes ces personnes qui ne venaient pas du même milieu qu'elle semblaient toutes l'accueillir à bras ouverts ... Elle devait l'avouer : elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec eux ... Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter et accepter d'être des leurs ? Cela risquait de faire jaser toute l'école ...

- Tout le monde va croire que ma famille a hérité d'une fortune, souffla-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Ce serait bien, comme ça personne ne contredirait ton intégration ! Déclara Gin. Bon allez, on va tous dans la chambre de Tatsuki ! Orgie générale !

- Quoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'Auteur :<strong>

Et c'est ainsi que le vers luisant devint luciole. Bien sûr, l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là pour Tatsuki ! ... J'pense que tout le monde se doute du couple que j'ai en vue avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le prochaine chapitre ... On verra sans doute se former un couple qu'on voit très souvent, mais d'une façon surprenante ! Moa ha ha ha ! Je suis sûre que vous allez être surpris par ce que je vous prépare ! MOA HA HA HA !

Si vous avez de petites idées de couples, n'hésitez pas à les proposer ! Malgré l'avancement du scénario, beaucoup de personnages ne sont pas encore casés ... Si l'idée d'un couple me plaît beaucoup, je pourrais bien me laisser tenter par celui-ci alors ne faites pas vos timides ! X3 Allez, à la prochaine ! XD


	3. Chap 2 : La Princesse Pucelle

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Scolaire / Humour (profitez-en encore un peu) / Rivalité / Sentimental

**Résumé : **

Orihime Inoue est une des plus riches orphelines du pays, son grand frère, Sora, s'occupe continuellement de l'entreprise, la laissant souvent seule à la maison. Heureusement, dans son nouveau lycée, elle se détend avec ses amis : Szayel le travelo, Sun-Sun l'arrogante, Ilforte le pervers et Tatsuki l'énergique...

La pauvre jeune fille, ignorante des choses de l'amour ne se rend pas compte que les deux frères Kurosaki, Ichigo et Shiro, en pincent pour elle ! En effet, la tension monte vite entre les jeunes hommes, Shiro répugnant l'attitude de son frère qui a déjà une petite amie : Rukia Kuchiki !

La roue tourne lorsque l'on apprend que Sora a décidé de fiancer sa sœur à l'héritier d'une riche et puissante famille étrangère...

Qui aura donc la belle princesse ?

**Bêta Correctrices : **_Anonyme & Wesley Iriah Douglas_

**Note d'Axel :**

J'AIME ORIHIME INOUE ! Alors, à toutes les personnes qui ne l'aiment pas, ne lisez pas ce chapitre ! Par contre, si vous êtes fans de Grimmjow, bah vous allez louper quelques aveux sur sa grande personne dans mon histoire... enfin, c'était pour prévenir, mais j'aime beaucoup la plupart des persos, même si je donne de mauvais rôles à certains d'entre eux... mais bon, on ne peut pas être tout gentil mignon roudoudou ! Je continue de dire que je vais tenter de faire un chapitre par perso (ou tranche de perso, hein, des fois, y'aura deux ou même quatre persos principaux comme dans cette histoire !)... Un challenge, non ?

* * *

><p><em>Le salon était extrêmement grand. Il aurait pu être comparable au rez-de-chaussée d'une maison appartenant à une famille de classe moyenne, c'est sans doute pourquoi il paraissait sans cesse vide : il y avait bien une longue table avec des vingtaines de chaises, mais, étrangement, Orihime et Sora s'étaient installés tous deux à chaque bout. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'il faudrait qu'elle hurle pour que son frère l'entende alors que ce n'était pas le cas... Chaque bruit résonnait dans cette pièce glaciale qui ne possédait pas la moindre chaleur.<em>

_Elle leva le regard vers son frère qui mangeait sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de parler, et pourtant... elle aurait tellement voulu lui parler de l'établissement dans lequel elle allait faire ses études pendant qu'il irait en voyage à l'étranger, car c'était là-bas que Sora avait été et une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, mais elle n'osait toujours pas parler._

_Finalement, on n'entendit dans cette grande pièce que le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient contre la vaisselle. Ce soir là, ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, comme d'habitude bien sûr..._

* * *

><p>Orihime se leva tôt ce matin là, il était huit heures et elle décida de descendre à la salle commune des Bourges pour pouvoir lire son livre. Elle s'assit dans un des divans et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bien-être. Bien sûr, c'était samedi et il n'y aurait pas de cours. Avec Tatsuki, elles avaient fait tous leurs devoirs la veille au soir, elles pourraient sans doute aider les autres, mais en attendant les premiers réveils, elle pouvait se laisser aller à ses activités.<p>

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et quelque chose l'intrigua. Haussant les sourcils, elle abandonna son livre et colla son visage contre celle-ci. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement d'émerveillement... il neigeait ! Il neigeait dehors ! Après cette constatation, la petite rouquine était retournée à l'étage pour ouvrir toutes les portes et crier la bonne nouvelle. Elle entra même dans la chambre de Gin pour sauter sur le lit comme il l'aurait fait lui-même.

- Ho, un petit lapin qui veut qu'on le mange ! Lâcha l'argenté sur un ton menaçant.

La belle rousse sauta du lit et repartit vers la porte en marche arrière, surprise bien malgré elle de la découverte qu'elle venait de faire et, fermant la porte, elle décida d'effacer à jamais ce secret qu'elle venait de découvrir totalement par hasard. La seconde d'après, Tatsuki prenait part à son jeu et sautait sur les lits des quelques malheureux qui n'avaient pas encore répondu à l'appel d'Orihime, qui ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elles surprirent même Ilforte qui partageait son lit avec Sun-Sun...

- Vous êtes tous des bêtes de sexe ! Lâcha la rousse en sortant avec précipitation de la chambre.

Bien sûr, en un quart d'heure, tout le monde fut prêt à jouer à une bataille de boules de neige, tous répondant présents et certains d'une chose : les autres groupes devaient encore dormir au chaud dans les dortoirs. Ils auraient assurément le temps de créer une petite forteresse neigeuse de leur côté. Hé oui, cela était l'un des jeux favoris des Bourges : attaquer les autres groupes. Hé, ils n'allaient pas s'attaquer entre alliés, cela serait stupide de leur part !

- On pourra faire un bonhomme de neige ? Demanda Orihime avec un large sourire.

- C'est ce qu'on va faire ! Assura Ilforte. On va tellement bombarder nos rivaux qu'ils seront ensevelis sous la neige !

- T'inquiète, Orihime, j'en ferai un avec toi ! Assura Tatsuki.

- Ha non, moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Protesta Sun-Sun. Tu seras l'appât pour attirer les Sportifs jusqu'ici ! Après, on les bombarde à gogo ! Allez, faut aller faire des boules de neige à gogo ! Faut pas être en manque !

- Et faire des murets de neige pour se protéger des attaques ennemies ! Lâcha Gin avec un sourire de conspirateur. Nous forcerons nos ennemis à se rendre, vous verrez... nous allons les écraser !

La soif d'écraser tous ses adversaires faisait briller étrangement les yeux de l'argenté qui semblait bien décidé à terrasser tout le monde. Il n'était pas le seul, tous les autres s'embrassèrent, échafaudant tout un tas de plans divers pour les abattre. La seconde d'après, Orihime participait totalement à l'étrange conspiration qui allait s'effectuer, et pour cause : elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces jeux où il faut élaborer une tactique bien définie pour abattre son adversaire.

* * *

><p>Shiro et Ichigo mangeaient face à face. Aucun des deux jeunes garçons ne levaient le regard vers leur jumeau, chacun se contentant de fixer leur bol de céréales, alors que leurs sœurs parlaient ensemble des derniers événements qui se déroulaient au lycée. Elles trouvaient toutes deux cela très intéressant de savoir qu'Arisawa dormait maintenant dans le dortoir des Bourges et toutes deux faisaient part des différentes rumeurs qui circulaient à ce sujet.<p>

Le décoloré se foutait complètement de ce qui se déroulait, il ne connaissait même pas cette "Arisawa", bien que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il avait mieux à faire que de penser à cette nana ! Son regard ambre se posa sur son frère qui continuait de manger.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en "guerre" et pour preuve : Ichigo avait repris la place du chef des Blousons Noirs tandis que lui s'était volontairement tourné vers les Caïds. Autant dire que la tension était parfaitement palpable dans la pièce. Même leurs deux petites sœurs finirent pas s'en rendre compte et achevèrent leur petit déjeuner avant de partir en retraite, prétextant avoir leurs sacs à faire.

- Alors, vous allez encore racketter quelques minus ? Demanda Ichigo sur un ton arrogant.

- C'est mieux que d'se faire écraser par les Sportifs ! Répliqua le décoloré en lançant un regard froid à son frère. J'me casse, j'ai mieux à faire aujourd'hui !

Shiro se leva, prenant ses couverts pour les mettre dans l'évier et se détourna vers son sac qui était presque vide, comme toujours : il n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer en sachant qu'il louperait la moitié des cours et finirait de toute façon dans le bureau de son daron. Entendant Ichigo jurer derrière lui, il n'y prêta plus la moindre attention et entreprit de sortir, mais à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'il reçut quelque chose en plein visage...

C'était froid, affreusement froid ! Retirant le liquide de son visage, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il avait été victime d'une boule de neige. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit quelqu'un s'enfuir en ricanant.

- Espèce de connard, revient tout d'suite ici ! Hurla le décoloré qui abandonna ses affaires sur le pallier de sa porte.

Il se mit dès lors à la poursuite du malandrin qui était rapide, mine de rien. Ce n'était clairement pas un des Sportifs, alors qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire parti de l'équipe universitaire, mais bon, c'était ça les guerres entre les différentes factions et même s'il avait le niveau, fallait être du groupe...

- Attention ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Le décoloré haussa les sourcils en regardant vers la direction d'où provenait la voix, il vit quelque chose se précipiter vers lui à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il réalisa ça, il était trop tard et la chose le percuta de plein fouet, l'emportant dans la descente infernale de cette pente. Ils furent emportés jusqu'en bas de celle-ci. Putain, c'était quoi encore ça ? En tout cas, il semblait qu'il y avait de l'agitation tout autour de lui : tout le monde courrait et des boules de neige volaient en tous sens. C'était quoi ça ? La guerre ? Merde alors, ça semblait être le cas et les pions qui tentaient d'arrêter la bataille étaient "Abattus" ! Les pauvres...

Une main l'agrippa au poignet et le tira pour le mettre à couvert, semblait-t-il. C'était une jeune fille rousse qui portait alors un bonnet turquoise et elle fit en sorte d'esquiver au mieux les boules qui lui étaient destinées. Il fallait l'avouer : elle était plutôt rapide la petite ! En tout cas, Shiro décida d'esquiver au mieux et se demanda où la jeune fille l'emmenait. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent le grillage qui séparait le dortoir des "Bourges" avec le reste de l'établissement.

- Vite, dépêche-toi ! Lâcha-t-elle en continuant de l'entrainer derrière elle.

Elle finit par le lâcher et sauta par-dessus un muret. Il dut faire de même pour éviter plusieurs boules de neige. Un rire cristallin lui parvint à l'oreille. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui l'avait foutu dans une putain de situation. Elle parut satisfaite, mais écarquilla les yeux en le fixant.

- Mais, tu n'es pas Gin..., souffla-t-elle un peu perdue.

- Hime ! Hurla la voix de Sun-Sun un peu plus loin. Que fais-tu ? Tu ramènes l'ennemi ici ?

- Elle a fait un prisonnier de guerre ! Rigola Ilforte qui leva sa boule de neige d'un air menaçant. Les mains en l'air, Kurosaki, ou on te bombarde tellement que tout le monde te prendra pour un bonhomme de neige !

- Hé, attendez, c'est de ma faute s'il est là ! Affirma la rousse en se mettant devant le décoloré. On ne peut pas l'épargner ?

Le blond soupira, jetant un regard en arrière et Shiro haussa les sourcils en voyant Gin. C'était étonnant de voir tout ce beau petit monde si bien "organisé"... c'était donc eux qui avaient débuté cette guerre de boules de neige ? Cela semblait être le cas. Ha, décidément, ces Bourges, c'étaient tous des barges ! Pouvaient pas rester tranquilles ne serait-ce que quelques heures ? Non, fallait toujours qu'ils trouvent l'occasion de faire parler d'eux !

- Kurosaki, tu peux partir ! Lâcha avec un large sourire l'argenté.

- Vous allez me bombarder quand j'aurai le dos tourné ? Répliqua le décoloré d'un air sceptique.

- Non, je propose à ton groupe une alliance : je sais que les Sportifs et les Blousons Noirs t'exaspèrent, ce qui est valable pour nous aussi, alors va demander à Neliel si ça l'intéresse qu'on les attaque tous ensemble ! On est sûr qu'ils ne feront pas d'alliance et on les dominera totalement ! Hé hé hé... Nous allons prendre le pouvoir ! L'école est à nous !

- T'es complètement barge !

- Tu en doutais ?

Non, pas vraiment, personne n'en doutait plus ! Ha, ce gars était un sale calculateur qui savait comment faire des coups foireux ! Combien de fois il avait été à l'origine de plans totalement perdus et n'avait jamais été choppé par les profs ? En tout cas, Shiro l'avait bien compris : il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté que d'être contre lui ! S'asseyant contre le muret, il fut plus malin que le renard vu qu'il sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à sa supérieure et reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé d'un lynchage.

Elle était plutôt belle cette fille nommée "Hime" par ses amis, sa longue chevelure rousse dégringolait sur ses épaules. Elle semblait réellement s'amuser en cet instant, attrapant de la neige pour former une boule et la lancer par dessus le mur en riant parce qu'elle avait failli s'en prendre une en pleine poire. Ce rire était étrangement apaisant, comme son être tout entier qui devint rapidement fascinant pour le décoloré...

- Attention, attention, nous sommes envahis par des ennemis de l'autre côté, annonça la voix de Szayel qui semblait sortir d'un haut parleur.

Le jeune homme haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils et releva la tête pour voir que celui qui avait une chevelure rose était bien réfugié dans le dortoir, emmitouflé dans une couverture, un bol de chocolat chaud fumant à côté de lui. Putain, l'était pas couillonné ce gars-là ! Alors que certaines filles se battaient vaillamment... il était vraiment barge ! Cet idiot de travelo ! Il était la honte de la gente masculine !

- J'y vais ! Lâcha très enthousiaste la belle rousse qui s'élançait déjà.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi toute seule ? Protesta Sun-Sun. Attends, Hime !

Hé bien, elle était vraiment très motivée cette fille...

* * *

><p>Ichigo ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait tout autour de lui, il avait l'impression que c'était l'apocalypse ! Sauf que l'enfer n'était pas empli de flammes brulantes, mais de neige qui déboulait dans tous les sens. Toute cette agitation semblait compromette la journée de cours, vu que personne ne cessa la bataille lorsque la première sonnerie retentit. Il tenta d'aller rejoindre ses amis, mais franchement, c'était dur d'avancer sans se faire bombarder de toutes parts. Il dut se réfugier dans les garages où il découvrit Renji et Izuru qui eux aussi, étaient recouverts de neige.<p>

- 'Se passe quoi là ? Demanda-t-il en retirant ce qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

- C'est la guerre ! Lâcha Renji sur un ton à la Stalone.

- Je crois que ce sont les Bourges qui attaquent tout le monde, sourit Izuru. Ils étaient les premiers réveillés ce matin et ont tendu un piège aux Sportifs qui ont tenté de répliquer et lorsqu'ils nous ont vu, bah, ils nous ont attaqué et maintenant tout le monde s'en mêle ! On peut en conclure que c'est bien la guerre...

- Et nous, on va aussi se battre ! Allez, Ichigo ! Faut qu'on se prépare à répliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Soupirant, le rouquin haussa les épaules en se demandant si ce n'était pas plus intelligent d'attendre que tout cela passe. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'attraper un gros rhume... mais ne pas se défendre alors que les autres les attaquaient ? Et puis quoi encore ? Fallait trouver quelque chose de fort à faire.

Il semblait y avoir du mouvement au-dessus d'eux. Levant le regard, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un sur le toit.

- Il y est depuis tout à l'heure ! Avoua Renji en regardant lui aussi le plafond. C'est sûrement lui qui t'a eu avant que t'entres ici !

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à le déloger de là ? Gronda le rouquin.

- Non ! Avouèrent les deux garçons avec de larges sourires.

- Disons que tant qu'il est là-haut ce sniper à la con, bah personne n'aura dans l'idée d'entrer ici ! Souffla malicieusement Renji. En tout cas, il n'a pas peur de glisser et de tomber celui-là. Lorsque tu te seras décidé, on pourra toujours aller le chercher comme prisonnier de guerre !

Un étrange bruit se fit entendre, comme quelqu'un qui tombe... Merde, le con ! Ichigo n'hésita pas une seconde à sortir dehors, essayant de trouver celui qui avait joué à l'imbécile de service. Il ne fut pas le seul. Bon, la chute n'aurait pas était mortelle, mais un blessé alors qu'ils étaient dans le coin ? Tout le monde risquait de les accuser, surtout s'ils ne faisaient rien pour l'idiot !

Sauf qu'ils ne le trouvèrent pas, même en faisant le tour. Bah, peut-être qu'il avait pu se relever ? La couche de neige avait dû amortir sa chute et il avait pu repartir sans encombre. Rassuré, le rouquin, se tourna vers ses deux amis...

- Attention Ichigo ! Hurla Renji en pointant quelque chose au-dessus de lui.

Il leva le regard et vit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Par réflexe, il tenta de rattraper le corps et tomba sur les fesses. Ce n'était pas de la neige, c'était chaud et ce n'était pas un gars, mais une fille ! Écarquillant les yeux, il fixa la jeune personne qui lui était tombée dans les bras. Voilà qu'il pleuvait de belle créature !

- Je n'arrête pas de tomber aujourd'hui ! Souffla-t-elle un peu gênée en se frottant la nuque. Le pire, c'est que j'entraine tout le monde dans ma chute ! Ça va ?

- C'est une meuf ? Constata Renji en s'accroupissant. Le "sniper" expert en balançage de boules de neige... est une nana ?

- Je suis désolée pour les boules de neige, mais Gin a été clair : nous sommes en guerre ! Annonça la rouquine sur un ton motivé. Pas de quartier pour l'ennemi !

Ichigo observa la jeune fille qui voulut se relever, mais il l'enlaça brutalement... Gin, hein ? Elle était une Bourge et elle venait de le dire "pas de quartier pour l'ennemi", hein ? Alors voilà qu'ils avaient une prisonnière de choix qui leur donnerait un avantage particulier par rapport à ceux qui avaient provoqué cette guerre en hiver ! Souriant aux deux autres, il semblait qu'eux aussi avaient eu la même idée que lui.

- Je crois que vous allez devoir rester avec nous, mademoiselle, souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p>Alors ça, c'était un comble ! Voilà qu'elle était "prisonnière" des Blousons Noirs et ceux-ci semblaient chercher à négocier directement avec Gin, lui ayant substitué son portable pour parler avec lui, mais il était hors de question pour la jeune fille de rester aux mains de l'ennemi ! Elle était persuadée que ses amis prépareraient sans doute une mission de sauvetage ! Quoique, ils devaient être submergés de toute part...<p>

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle observa les deux hommes qui la surveillaient, prenant la chose très au sérieux. Comme tout le monde prenait au sérieux leur gigantesque bataille de boules de neige. Orihime se demanda ce qu'allait réclamer le rouquin à son ami contre sa libération et lorsque le chef de ses ennemis apparut, elle lui fit la moue, croisant les bras avant de se détourner.

- Ils acceptent de se rendre ! Lâcha-t-il très satisfait.

- Menteur ! Répliqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Gin ne se rendrait jamais !

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas ! Il m'a dit qu'il ferait absolument tout pour la "Princesse Pucelle" !

La rouquine fut choquée par l'aveu et se tourna vers lui... Oh, il ferait tout pour elle ? Qu'elle était heureuse ! Savoir qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à se rendre pour pouvoir la protéger, c'était rassurant, non ? Elle finit par poser ses mains sur ses joues, se disant que même si c'était très surprenant venant de la part de l'argenté, c'était valorisant de savoir qu'on était si importante pour ses amis.

Non, c'était un piège... Gin Ichimaru n'était pas du genre à se rendre. Donc, il prévoyait quelque chose, mais quoi donc ? Relevant le visage vers ses geôliers, elle se dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir voir ici même et que, donc, au final, ce n'était plus elle qui serait prisonnière mais bien ces hommes. Cette fois, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être gentille comme pour le décoloré de tout à l'heure, Kurosaki Shiro...

Tiens, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas son frère, là ? Kurosaki Ichigo ? Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle essaya de se souvenir du nom des deux autres et n'eut pas à aller très loin : l'un était reconnaissable à ses tatouages, Abarai Renji, le second à son air dépressif et à sa mèche blonde, Kira Izuru. Elle allait sûrement se faire engueuler de s'être laissée prendre par les Blousons Noirs, mais bon, c'était mieux que par les Sportifs, non ?

- Tu es la nouvelle, Inoue, non ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Inoue Orihime ! Lâcha la jeune fille en se relevant, faisant un salut militaire parfait. Je ne donnerai aucune information concernant mes amis ! Vous pouvez me torturer autant que vous le voulez, je ne parlerai pas !

- En tout cas, elle a du caractère ! Nota le cramoisi avec humour.

- Mais je suis très maladroite ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille.

La remarque fit sourire les jeunes hommes.

- Vous êtes cernés ! Annonça une voix dans son haut parleur. Veuillez sortir les mains en l'air !

- Putain, Szayel ! Hurla son frère proche de lui. Passe moi ça... Passe, j'te dis !

- Non, je suis sorti exprès pour sauver Hime ! Ilforte ! Maieu ! Je le dirai à Grimm !

La suite sembla se perdre vu que les deux jeunes hommes se disputèrent en direct. Abarai et Kira se jetèrent un regard sceptique. Orihime décida de sauter sur l'occasion et se précipita vers la porte dans l'espoir de s'enfuir, mais Kurosaki l'intercepta au moment où elle tournait la poignée de la porte. Il la porta sur son épaule pour l'en écarter.

- Au secours ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

- Vous entendez ? Hurla Szayel. Elle a besoin d'aide ! A l'attaque !

Quelque chose s'engouffra par la porte et deux personnes à la chevelure argentée apparurent ! Hé bien, Gin s'était déplacé pour la sauver ? Ha, elle était vraiment heureuse !

- Abattez-moi si cela est nécessaire ! Lâcha-t-elle héroïquement. J'accepte de me sacrifier ! Ne me laissez pas entre leurs mains !

- Ichigo ! Sourit leur nouvel allier. Alors, tu vas être obligé de te rendre, mon frère !

- Putain, vous avez fait alliance ? Râla Abarai. Bande de bâtards !

- C'est autorisé de faire ami-ami en temps de guerre ! Répliqua Gin avec un large sourire. Alors, vous faites quoi ? Vous vous rendez, ou bien on vous bombarde de boules de neige ?

Le rouquin reposa la jeune fille au sol et recula, soupirant en lançant un regard désolé à ses deux compagnons. Orihime sauta de joie et alla embrasser sur la joue ses deux sauveurs qui furent bientôt rejoints par les deux frères Grantzs. Voyant la récompense, Szayel se roula au sol en suppliant d'avoir lui aussi un "bisou" que lui accorda sans difficulté la belle rousse.

- On fait quoi d'eux ? Demanda Ilforte en pointant du pouce les trois Blousons Noirs. On les massacre ?

- Non, on a récupéré notre Princesse, on va retourner au dortoir ! Souffla Gin, gardant tout de même sa boule en main.

- Dommage, je les aurais bien achevé, moi ! Répliqua Shiro sur un ton carnassier.

Ha, elle avait failli oublier son portable ! Revenant auprès du chef des Blousons Noirs, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à fouiller dans ses poches, le faisant sourire étrangement et elle finit par retrouver son dû avant de retourner vers ses amis, prenant note qu'elle avait loupé un appel. Elle fut choquée en voyant le nom qui s'inscrivit et paniqua.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Szayel en écarquillant les yeux. Ce paysan à fait une photo de lui et l'a mis en fond d'écran ?

- Non, j'ai loupé un appel de Grand-Frère ! Rassura Orihime. Je vais le rappeler tout de suite !

- Bon, alors on va squatter avec vous en attendant ! Ricana Gin en fermant la porte. Hum, ça me donne des idées pas très nettes...

- Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à aller voir un psy pour ta nymphomanie ! Souffla Ilforte qui décida de prendre ses distances.

- Ho, Gin, si tu veux, je suis tout à toi ! Affirma Szayel qui se jeta dans les bras de l'argenté.

- Hé, comment vous voulez que je parle à mon frère si vous dites des trucs pas très nets à côté de moi ? Lâcha la Princesse avec une moue.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard complice et pouffèrent.

- Mon petit Szayel, nous gênons Hime ! Ricana l'argenté. Nous reprendrons donc ce soir, dans ma chambre !

- Génial ! S'exclama Ilforte en levant les yeux au ciel. J'vais pas pouvoir dormir, moi !

- T'auras toujours ta main droite pour te satisfaire ! Lâcha ironiquement Szayel.

- Vous êtes vraiment des barges ! Nota Shiro sans la moindre subtilité.

Orihime ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son portable collé contre son oreille indiquant clairement qu'il y avait une tonalité. Lorsque son frère décrocha, elle fit signe à ses amis de se taire.

- Grand Frère, c'est moi ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ha, Orihime, tu n'étais pas obligée de me rappeler tout de suite ! Assura l'homme. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Et toi ? Ca se passe comment au travail ?

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu as du temps à m'accorder ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de très important.

- Heu, oui, le prof est absent...

Elle se retint d'ajouter "enseveli sous une montagne de neige", et oublia aussi de préciser qu'en réalité, elle était entrain de faire l'école buissonnière ! Lançant un sourire gêné à ses amis qui pouffaient, elle repensa au pauvre prof de chimie. Dire que celui de maths avait été épargné, personne ne prenant le risque de lui lancer le moindre projectile...

- Très bien, Orihime, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : je t'ai trouvé un fiancé !

* * *

><p>Vu que les Caïds avaient aidé les Bourges, ceux-ci les avaient invités à passer un agréable moment au sein même de leur salle commune, qui était suffisamment grande pour accueillir tous les groupes, mais petit à petit, certains étaient partis de leur côté. Shiro avait même vu Neliel suivre Ilforte vers les chambres. Il n'était pas compliqué de savoir ce qui allait se passer, mais qu'importe ? Beaucoup au sein de leur groupe pensaient que la Chef était avec le décoloré alors que c'était faux : elle était avec qui elle voulait !<p>

Shiro, quant à lui, jetait de fréquent coups d'œil à Orihime qui était assise à côté de Arisawa. Elle ne semblait plus aussi joyeuse que tout à l'heure et cela attristait légèrement le décoloré, qui avait du mal à comprendre comment cette jeune fille qui semblait pourtant si énergique, semblait maintenant si démoralisée... Il se serait bien approché pour s'enquérir d'elle, mais ne voyait pas réellement de raison au fait de l'approcher. Quoique, il se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre un plateau sur la table, ajoutant un verre pour l'ébène avant de se diriger directement vers le fauteuil où elle était installée.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose les filles ? Proposa-t-il poliment.

- Ho, oui, merci Kurosaki-kun ! Soupira la rousse en prenant le verre sans la moindre hésitation. Merci beaucoup !

Arisawa prit elle aussi un verre et reporta son attention sur son amie qui semblait pensive. Sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi, cela inquiéta le décoloré qui fronça les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- Hein ? Pardon ?

- Tu as l'air tellement… triste.

- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! C'est même une bonne nouvelle !

- Dis pas ça ! Gronda l'ébène en soupirant. Je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne devrais pas accepter ça ! Ton frère n'a pas le droit de te faire ce coup-là !

- Tatsuki, c'est... Compliqué !

- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Demanda le décoloré en haussant les sourcils.

- Son frère l'a fiancé à un gars qu'elle n'a jamais vu de toute sa vie ! Râla fortement l'ébène en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se détournant l'air grave.

- Hé, ouais, il n'a pas le droit de te faire un coup comme ça !

- Je suis un membre de la famille Inoue, je savais déjà toute petite qu'un jour, je me marierais avec un riche héritier. C'est comme ça pour les nobles et pour les enfants qui seront susceptibles de devenir des chefs d'une entreprise fortunée...

- Tu veux dire que tous ceux qui sont ici ne pourront jamais choisir la personne avec qui ils seront ? Pourtant, je viens de voir Ilforte monter avec Neliel...

La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête, se demandant sans doute comment expliquer la chose.

- Tant que nous ne sommes pas "fiancés" et que l'on n'a pas rencontré l'autre, on peut être avec qui on veut. C'est pour ça que tout le monde est si "libertin" ici ! Beaucoup profitent de leur liberté. C'est comme ça, personne ne peut rien faire contre cela ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mon frère m'a assuré que c'était un gentil garçon !

Alors... elle acceptait sa condition ? Putain, mais ce n'était pas normal ! On n'avait pas le droit de lui dire "voilà, tu vas te marier avec lui" ! C'était pas moral, mais son frère devait plus se soucier de son entreprise à la noix que de sa petite sœur. C'était peut être normal pour eux, mais pour le décoloré et même pour Arisawa, ce n'était pas le cas ! Pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer et de se marier avec qui elle voulait ?

- Tant que vous ne l'avez pas rencontré..., murmura-t-il pensivement. Ca veut dire que tu peux encore sortir avec quelqu'un, non ?

- Heu, oui, je présume, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Alors sors avec quelqu'un ! Profite du fait que tu ne le connaisses pas encore pour être avec celui qui te plaît le plus ! Profite de ta liberté !

- Mais, je...

- Non, Hime ! La coupa l'ébène, agacée. Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Tu vas sortir avec quelqu'un ! Ok ? Allez, dis-moi voir... qui te plaît le plus ? On va te le bloquer dans un coin et le forcer à sortir avec toi ! Il ne pourra pas m'échapper, même si j'ai encore mon plâtre !

La belle rousse rougit brutalement et balbutia quelques paroles.

- J'comprends rien, Hime, sois plus claire !

- J'peux pas l'dire !

- Attention, alerte ! Hurla Arisawa, faisant sursauter Shiro. La Princesse a un secret ! Faut la faire parler tout de suite !

Certains ne se firent pas prier deux fois, vu que Sun-Sun se jeta littéralement sur la rousse qui hurla. D'autres s'en mêlèrent également. Le décoloré dut s'écarter pour laisser la place et vit la pauvre jeune fille se faire torturer à coup de chatouilles. Il se serait bien porté à son secours, malheureusement pour la jeune Orihime, lui aussi était curieux de savoir s'il avait une chance et voulait connaître le nom de son rival.

- Kurosaki ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Tout le monde parut choqué et elle en profita pour s'évader, montant les premières marches, mais se tournant tout de même une dernière fois.

- Je ne vous dirai pas lequel ! Dit-elle en leurs tirant la langue, disparaissant dans les dortoirs.

* * *

><p>C'était étrange cette façon qu'avait Shiro de le regarder, c'était même déstabilisant ! C'était comme s'il le voyait d'un regard nouveau et c'était extrêmement désagréable au final. Lui lançant un regard noir, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayer de comprendre son jumeau, mais n'avait aucune envie de faire le premier pas : cela serait le comble pour lui !<p>

- Ichigo, j'aimerais qu'on mette cartes sur table ! Déclara soudainement le décoloré. Tu as une petite copine ?

- J'vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde ! Répliqua le rouquin.

- Réponds juste à ma question ! Est-ce que t'as une copine ?

- Ouais, je sors avec une nana, mais en quoi ça te regarde ?

- Non, pour rien !

Mais un étrange sourire était apparu sur le coin des lèvres du décoloré, intriguant profondément Ichigo. Il lui arrivait quoi maintenant au frère, là ? Il s'était fait piquer par une mouche ou quoi ? Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de comprendre son comportement, mais Shiro était une énigme à lui tout seul. Comment déterminer ce qui se tramait dans son esprit ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

- Parce que la Princesse aime l'un de nous deux et qu'ainsi, je vois mes chances augmenter, très cher frère !

La Princesse ? Mais, de quoi parlait-il ? Non, plutôt... de qui ? La nouvelle, "Hime" ? Et la petite était amoureuse de l'un d'eux ? Pourquoi cela semblait-il réjouir ce gars qu'Ichigo aie quelqu'un ? Ha, parce que ça lui laissait le champ libre ? Il semblait bien que Shiro le crût...

- Certaines personnes peuvent parfaitement sortir avec deux personnes en même temps, non ? Souffla-t-il malicieusement, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du décoloré. Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je ne pourrais pas essayer. Elle est belle...

- Tu ne ferais pas un truc pareil ! T'es...

- Contre toi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, "frérot" !

Cela dut le faire enrager vu que Shiro se leva, frappant la table de ses deux mains, lançant un regard glacial à son jumeau. Allait-il en venir aux mains ? Probablement, au vu de la façon qu'il avait de se rapprocher de lui. Le rouquin se leva pour faire face au décoloré qui saisit les pans de sa chemise, mais un cri lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leurs cadettes qui ne savaient pas comment réagir. D'un geste brutal, Shiro fit s'écarter Ichigo de lui, le bousculant au passage.

Hé, c'est qu'il réagissait au quart de tour celui-ci. S'était-il donc épris de la jeune fille à ce point ? Fronçant les sourcils, le rouquin suivit de son regard son frère qui avait pris son sac pour le balancer par dessus son épaule et prendre la porte.

* * *

><p>Très loin de l'école de Karakura, un jeune garçon fixait ses parents qui lui annonçaient qu'ils lui avait trouvé un "bon parti". La chose était présentée de façon plutôt vulgaire, c'était comme s'ils l'avaient vendu au marché, ne lui demandant pas même son avis, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à mieux vu sa condition : dernier né d'une famille comptant sept enfants, trois frères ainés et trois sœurs, il n'avait aucune chance d'hériter de ses parents la moindre fortune. Pas étonnant qu'ils l'offrent à une famille dont les seuls héritiers étaient des femmes.<p>

- La famille Inoue détient une grande fortune ! Assura son père.

Il continua sur la lancée, expliquant à son fils tous les avantages que leur apporterait ce mariage. Depuis le temps que ses parents essayaient de s'implanter au Japon, ils n'auraient même pas besoin d'y aller personnellement. Cela arrangerait parfaitement sa mère : elle était souvent incommodée par les voyages et son père n'appréciait pas leurs "coutumes" si particulières. Lui, il s'en fichait pas mal...

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très jolie ! Assura sa mère avec son sourire d'actrice.

- Avez-vous une photo ? Demanda par politesse le jeune homme.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et il s'excusa de lui-même d'avoir posé une question si futile : qu'importe à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, ses parents l'avaient choisi elle, alors il ne pourrait rien dire, pas même protester. Son avenir était tracé depuis toujours : le quatrième fils n'avait le droit à rien venant de ses parents.

- Dois-je me préparer à partir là-bas, pour faire bonne impression ? S'enquit-il.

- Hé bien, le mariage n'est prévu que dans trois ans : elle n'a que quinze ans, mais pourquoi pas ? Souffla sur un faux ton joyeux sa mère. Elle étudie dans une école très quelconque, mais je crois savoir qu'il y a de bons établissements au Japon, non ?

- Cela ne pourrait que rapprocher nos deux familles, en effet, déduisit son père. Je vais voir pour t'inscrire dans l'une de leurs écoles.

- Père, si vous le permettez, je vais m'en charger ! Assura le jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre avec de telles futilités, je me rendrai sur place.

- Très bien, j'appellerai les Inoue pour savoir s'ils peuvent t'héberger.

Le garçon salua ses parents et quitta la pièce, se doutant qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de se soucier de son avenir. Il avait eu une idée pour découvrir le visage de sa fiancée et était monté dans sa chambre. Ouvrant son ordinateur portable, il l'alluma pour faire des recherches sur le net, tapant simplement "Inoue Japon Entreprise" et ne tarda pas à découvrir le premier secret de cette famille : un article japonais qu'il traduit, parlait d'un accident de voiture ayant tué les parents, laissant leurs deux enfants orphelins, mais aussi très riches. Sora, l'ainée, âgé de dix-huit ans, avait repris l'entreprise, prouvant toute ses capacités à se charger de celle-ci, tandis qu'Orihime n'avait alors que trois ans...

La seconde recherche en images, "Orihime Inoue", dévoila plusieurs photos dont celle de l'article parlant de la mort de ses parents, une photo prise lors de l'enterrement où la petite fille portait une robe noire et tenait la main de son frère bien plus grand qu'elle. Les autres images étaient celles d'une jeune fille possédant une longue chevelure rousse et portant un uniforme scolaire.

Son sourire était magnifique.

- Inoue... Orihime...

* * *

><p>- Alors ? Murmura Tatsuki à côté d'Orihime.<p>

Les deux jeunes filles étaient au second étage et toutes deux observaient avec attention les jumeaux Kurosaki. Depuis que la rousse avait eu la mauvaise idée d'avouer qu'en réalité, elle ne savait pas du tout lequel des deux lui plaisait le plus, l'ébène essayait de lui faire découvrir lequel elle préférait, bien décidée à la faire sortir avec un garçon. Mais rien que d'y penser, Orihime se sentait gênée.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle avec une moue à son amie. Ils sont tous les deux mignons...

- Ouais, normal, ils sont jumeaux ! Fit remarquer Tatsuki. On a qu'à faire un test, celui qui te fait le plus beau sourire sera le vainqueur, ok ? Allez, appelle-les !

La jeune fille hésita, se demandant si cela était correct. Depuis la célèbre bataille de "boules de neige", remportée haut la main par les Caïds et les Bourges, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. En deux semaines, ils n'avaient pas cessé de l'approcher, de lui parler de choses et d'autres pour pouvoir la découvrir et se découvrir, mais bon...

- Si tu veux sortir au moins une fois avec le garçon que tu aimes, il faut que tu fasses un effort Hime ! La gronda Tatsuki.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Hurla la rousse en agitant le bras.

Bien sûr, pour ne rien changer à sa situation compromettante, les jumeaux se tournèrent instantanément vers elle et tous deux lui sourirent de la même manière en la saluant. Même réaction pour les deux. Elle se tourna vers son amie qui semblait toute aussi surprise qu'elle.

- Ils sont tous les deux mignons ! Répéta Orihime avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- "Am Stram Gram" ? Proposa l'ébène blasée.

- Non, ce ne serait pas "moral" !

Elles s'interrompirent toutes deux lorsque le téléphone de Tatsuki sonna. Elle le prit et sourit en voyant le nom qu'elle montra à Orihime. Grimmjow. Lui par contre, il n'était pas content d'apprendre que la "Princesse" risquait fort de sortir avec un des deux "Kurosaki". La rousse fit la moue en priant pour que son amie ne lui passe pas le portable, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire gronder par lui.

- Allo Chaton ? Siffla amusée Tatsuki. Hein ? Non, je ne sais pas où est Hime !... Oui, oui, je lui ai dit de t'appeler... Non, j'te rassure, elle ne sort pas avec un Kurosaki et ça risque pas ! Ils marquent le même nombre de points ! Si ça continue, je la fais sortir avec les deux en même temps !

- Tatsuki ! Soupira la belle rousse en faisant la moue.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé aussi fort ! Posant ses mains contre sa bouche, elle vit l'ébène faire la grimace et écarter le combiné de son oreille, d'où l'on pouvait très distinctement entendre les jurons lâchés par Grimmjow qui était très en colère.

- Allo Chaton ? S'il te plaît, calme-toi... Oui, d'accord, je te la passe...

- Non ! Hurla la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas lui parler !

- Parle-lui, je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'explose les tympans ! T'avais qu'à être moins gourde !

Orihime fit alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans ce genre de situation : fuir ! Se levant, elle s'élança sans la moindre hésitation. Elle entendit derrière elle son amie protester, lui rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir, elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux escaliers, elle comprit qu'il allait lui arriver une maladresse lorsque son pied se tordit. Un hurlement sinistre lui apprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à la chute à venir...

Heureusement pour elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tombait ces derniers temps, quelqu'un réussit à l'intercepter et à l'empêcher de se faire mal. Bon, c'était décidé : si c'était un des Kurosaki, elle sortirait avec lui ! Priant, elle leva le regard… mais se figea en voyant des yeux émeraude.

Ce garçon qui avait amorti sa chute, possédait un visage très pâle et des cheveux noirs encadraient son visage. Son uniforme était impeccable et n'appartenait pas à leur établissement scolaire, mais ce regard-là était incroyable... Pourquoi l'observait-il comme cela ?

- Ho, excusez-moi ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire, se relevant. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Elle lui tendit la main, continuant de lui sourire alors que lui continuait de la fixer de son regard si étrange. Il finit par bouger et se releva sans son aide, époussetant ses vêtements.

- Inoue-san, ça va ? S'enquit Shiro.

- Heu, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Kurosaki-kun ! Lâcha-t-elle un peu gênée.

Car le jeune homme reposait déjà son regard sur elle. Elle avait une étrange impression.

- Inoue ? Fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Orihime Inoue ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Avoua-t-elle. Vous êtes ?

Mais le jeune homme garda le silence, continuant de la fixer, la mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir et sentit à côté d'elle Kurosaki perdre peu à peu patience.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda le second Kurosaki, se mêlant à l'affaire.

- Ho, ce n'est rien ! Assura la belle rousse de plus en plus gênée.

- Il t'emmerde ? Insista-t-il en lançant un regard froid à l'inconnu. Tu veux ma photo ?

Mais la provocation ne sembla pas toucher l'ébène qui continua d'observer la scène avec un certain intérêt. Ichigo perdit cependant patience et agrippa le jeune homme par le col de sa veste grise. Orihime voulut intervenir, mais le garçon ne sembla pas apprécier la façon dont il était traité : agrippant le poignet du rouquin, il le tordit brutalement, allant jusqu'à prendre le dessus sur Kurosaki, continuant à tordre sa main, forçant son adversaire à poser un genou à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Hurla une voix adulte.

Ceci mit fin à toute confrontation qui aurait pu subvenir en cet instant : c'était souvent l'effet que provoquait le directeur de l'établissement. Ichigo se tourna vers son père, se frottant l'épaule en grimaçant.

- Ho, ça doit être le nouveau ! Lâcha satisfait l'homme en se tournant vers sa secrétaire. Où est Starrk ?

- Sûrement dans la salle des profs, je vais le chercher, assura la blonde en s'exécutant.

- Schiffer-san, come !

"Come" ? Orihime pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était de l'anglais, non ? C'était un étranger ? Si c'était le cas, il était donc normal qu'il ne comprenne pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Le jeune homme lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil avant de se détourner vers le directeur, le rejoignant sans rien ajouter de ?... Schiffer...

- Hime ? Lâcha Tatsuki qui l'avait rejointe. Tu es toute pâle... Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire.

* * *

><p>Il était devenu de plus en plus dur de pouvoir côtoyer la jeune Inoue et cela inquiétait quelque peu Shiro. Elle sortait pour aller en cours, mais à part ça, on ne la voyait plus, comme la plupart des Bourges en réalité. Etait-ce dû à l'arrivée de l'étudiant étranger ? Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ulquiorra Schiffer, un truc du genre. C'était clairement un riche, vu les manières qu'il avait. Il était devenu très célèbre d'ailleurs : il était suffisamment beau pour attirer l'attention de beaucoup de jeunes filles et il n'était pas rare de voir le groupe des Pompon Girls accoster le jeune homme pour le questionner...<p>

Le décoloré avait pitié de lui dans ce genre de cas : pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être accosté par tout le groupe de ces furies. Bien sûr, ces demoiselles l'abordaient de moins en moins souvent. Vu le regard qu'il leur lançait, cela décourageait la plupart d'entre elles, mais qu'importe !

Shiro vit passer un peu plus loin la rousse accompagnée de sa meilleure amie et décida d'aller les aborder, se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas souvent une telle occasion. Les hélant, il fut heureux de les voir s'arrêter. Arrivant à leur hauteur, il les salua chaleureusement.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Fort bien, mentit très mal Orihime.

Tatsuki fixa son amie, avec une étrange moue emplie de tristesse. Cela était fort intriguant, mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander comme cela ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'en abstint et essaya de changer de sujet, mais de nouveau, les deux jeunes filles furent interpellées, par le professeur Starrk cette fois.

- Je vous cherchais toutes les deux, avoua-t-il satisfait. J'aimerais vous demander votre aide à toutes les deux : vous êtes mes deux élèves les plus douées en anglais, alors, je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas devenir les professeurs particuliers de notre étudiant étranger !

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda très sceptique Tatsuki.

- C'est que, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. C'est ça, la frontière de la langue, je me suis dit que vous pourriez être les deux premières...

- D'accord, nous veillerons sur lui ! Assura Orihime avec un large sourire. J'espère que nous serons aussi douées que vous à lui apprendre quelques mots en japonais !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! A tout à l'heure. Kurosaki-san.

L'homme partit, laissant là les jeunes étudiantes. Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de reporter leur attention sur Shiro.

- On parlait de quoi ? Demanda très troublée Inoue.

- De jeux vidéo, je crois, souffla incertain le décoloré.

- Dis, Kurosaki, si tu pouvais sortir avec Orihime, tu accepterais ? Demanda brutalement Tatsuki.

La question si brutale troubla le jeune homme, ne s'étant jamais attendu à un tel changement de sujet. Il ne put pas du tout cacher sa surprise et fixa les deux jeunes filles à tour de rôle. La sonnette coupa court à la conversation et ils se séparèrent, prenant chacun la direction de leur salle de cour, laissant incertain le décoloré qui avait du mal à comprendre ces paroles.

Est-ce que c'était une façon de dire "fais le premier pas", ou bien une question posée "comme ça" ? Beaucoup connaissaient le franc parler de la jeune Arisawa, beaucoup en ayant fait les frais, surtout les membres de son ancien groupe... En tout cas, les paroles lui donnaient un peu d'espoir et il prit conscience qu'en se dévoilant, il aurait peut-être une chance de sortir avec la belle demoiselle.

* * *

><p>Le professeur d'anglais lui présenta les deux jeunes filles qui seraient chargées de le soutenir les prochains jours et devraient l'aider à apprendre plus rapidement le japonais. Arisawa et... Inoue. Vu qu'elles avaient accepté la "charge", elles étaient dispensées de cours pour la fin de la semaine, tout en espérant qu'elles pourraient peut-être réussir à faire en sorte que l'étranger apprenne mieux la langue. Ulquiorra n'était pas un génie absolu, mais il apprenait très vite, c'est sans doute pourquoi on utilisait ce procédé pour pouvoir accélérer son apprentissage.<p>

Les deux jeunes filles discutaient tout en écrivant certaines choses sur un cahier, essayant sans doute de trouver la meilleure façon de lui apprendre les choses, mais ne sachant pas trop comment faire. Jetant un regard sur les feuilles, il se dit qu'il aurait dû essayer de leur dire tout ce qu'il savait déjà, sauf qu'il n'était pas du genre très bavard, il était même très rare de le voir former une phrase, fut-elle dans sa langue natale.

- Je connais déjà tout ça, avoua-t-il en japonais. Je pense que, parler d'un sujet, m'aiderait plus...

- Hé, mais il parle très bien ! Lâcha Arisawa en fronçant les sourcils, se tournant vers son amie.

Malheureusement, elle parla beaucoup trop vite et la plupart des mots qu'elle prononça n'eurent pas le moindre sens pour l'ébène. Orihime fit remarquer à son amie ce petit détail et l'ébène se reprit. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et finit par se présenter, utilisant essentiellement des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'elle traduisit, utilisant sans doute la meilleure tactique pour l'aider. Orihime fit dès lors de même. Voyant que le garçon n'était pas très bavard, elles prirent parfaitement la relève pour parler de tout et de rien.

- Oh, on aime aussi les jeux vidéo ! Assura Arisawa. On joue souvent en réseau avec nos amis ! Ca nous permet de passer du temps avec Chaton !

- Chaton ? Répéta Ulquiorra, intrigué.

- Grimmjow, un de nos amis qui ne peut pas revenir pour le moment.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il est censé être dans cette école ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard avant de reporter leur attention sur l'ébène, qui semblait alors exprimer des sentiments autres que de l'indifférence. C'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'il était mécontent. Apprendre que cet idiot de Grimmjow allait sans doute apparaître pour le narguer avait quelque chose de...

- Tu connais Grimmjow ? Demanda Inoue, a priori heureuse.

- Quand nous étions petits, il venait souvent me voir avec sa mère, avoua Ulquiorra, l'air gêné. Il m'habillait toujours en fille et disait que j'étais sa femme et si je n'acceptais pas, il m'attachait sur une chaise et m'abandonnait là...

La rancune lui avait fait oublier tous les mots japonais qu'il connaissait et il avait repris tout naturellement sa langue natale. Dire qu'il devait se retrouver dans un pays où il risquait de retomber sur cet insupportable gamin ! Frissonnant bien malgré lui, il décida de se tenir prêt au cas où l'autre l'attaquerait dans les couloirs. C'était pour ça qu'il avait appris le karaté et tous ces arts martiaux, pour pouvoir faire face au sale gamin qu'était Grimmjow !

L'ébène s'était mise à rire bruyamment, frappant même la table de son poing. La situation devait sans doute l'amuser, mais pas lui : pour rien au monde, il ne voulait faire face à cet idiot !

- Ce mec était une sale terreur ! Lâcha-t-elle hilare. Je l'imagine bien avec un lance-pierre dans la poche entrain de martyriser les autres !

- Le pire, c'est que quand sa mère était dans le coin, il était adorable ! Assura le jeune homme avant de soupirer. Un vrai petit ange ! C'était un mec insupportable...

- Attends, j'l'appelle !

Ulquiorra lança un regard sombre à la jeune fille qui avait déjà sorti son portable. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle l'appelle et, voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, il se leva pour essayer de lui prendre le combiné, faisant le tour de la table. Elle n'eut aucune chance de s'enfuir avec son plâtre. Malheureusement, il semblait bien que Grimmjow avait décroché. L'ébène lui raccrocha au nez.

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? Hurla-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il me faisait quand j'étais petit !

- Tu vas pouvoir te venger ! Assura-t-elle malicieusement. Monsieur ne peut plus marcher ! Tu devrais profiter de sa faiblesse pour te venger ! Allez, appelle-le ! Dis-lui "c'est moi, Chaton" ! Il déteste qu'on l'appelle "Chaton" ! Sinon, appelle-le "Roulette-Man" !

- Tatsuki, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de lui comme ça ! Protesta Inoue qui, pourtant, riait. Tu devrais arrêter !

- Ah ah, Hime est encore plus forte que moi : elle l'appelle souvent "Chaton à Roue" !

Les deux filles pouffèrent sous le regard interloqué du jeune homme. Le portable dans sa main se mit à vibrer et il regarda le nom qui s'afficha. Il n'était pas très doué dans l'écriture japonaise, mais voyait clairement noté "Koneko", chaton... devait-il décrocher ou non ? Il fut tenté, mais appuya sur le bouton pour renvoyer l'appel vers le répondeur. Soupirant, il se tourna vers ses deux "professeurs" et constata qu'elles étaient toutes deux très intéressées par son comportement. Arisawa se mit à rire en le pointant directement du doigt.

- Il a peur de Grimmjow ! Affirma-t-elle.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Hurla de rage Ulquiorra. Je suis sûr que je pourrais facilement l'étaler !

Il se tut en voyant les deux jeunes filles l'observer d'une façon nouvelle. Il s'était laissé emporter et ce n'était pas bon. Posant le portable qui avait recommencé à vibrer, il fit mine de resserrer son écharpe pour reprendre contenance, mais c'était déjà mort ! Ha, maudit Grimmjow ! Il était véritablement sa bête noire !

- Il a eu un accident ? Répéta-t-il plus calmement.

- Heu, oui, il ne m'en a pas réellement parlé, avoua Arisawa pensive. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé ...

- Il s'est fait agresser, déclara tristement Inoue. Il s'est pris plusieurs coups de couteau dans le dos et a été laissé pour mort. Si un agent de police n'était pas intervenu, il serait mort en se vidant de son sang. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu ! Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais osé lui demander...

- Ha oui ? Pourtant, tu es une de ses bonnes amies, non ?

Orihime haussa les épaules avant de reporter son regard vers son cahier. Elle semblait si triste, c'était étonnant... Elle qui, pourtant, paraissait toujours si joyeuse et pleine de vie. Il se dit que la rumeur au sujet de l'incident était donc fondée. Le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois sur la table et, cette fois, plutôt que de l'ignorer, l'ébène l'attrapa pour décrocher. Il entendit la voix claire de son ami qui hurlait des insultes alors qu'il pensait avoir au bout du fil le "Dragon Enragé". Ulquiorra patienta, attendant que Grimmjow se calme enfin.

- Hé, y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, c'est moi, fit l'ébène sur son ton monotone. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu reviendrais me torturer ?

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes, puis...

- Ulquiorra ! Lâcha très amusé le jeune homme. Depuis le temps que j'voulais te revoir ! Dis-moi, mon petit... t'es toujours vierge ?

* * *

><p>La sonnette retentit et Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas la situation à laquelle il devait faire face : sachant qu'Inoue devait donner des cours particuliers au nouvel étudiant, il décida qu'il fallait agir au plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Arrivant près de la porte de soutien, il vit sortir la belle rousse et les deux ébènes.<p>

- C'est cela, je t'attends, tu viens quand tu veux, mais je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, lâcha le garçon dans un japonais parfait.

- Défie-le sur le jeu ! Proposa Arisawa, très enthousiaste.

- Je ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo... Attends, non, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle... Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire du fait que tu sois un boss au jeu ?

- C'est même pas vrai ! Le menteur !

- Ho, Kurosaki-kun ! Lâcha Inoue, heureuse de le revoir.

- Hé bien, vous avez fait un miracle, constata Ichigo en souriant. Ce matin, il ne parlait pas un mot et là...

- Écoute, si tu continues comme ça, que tu sois infirme ou non, je viens te botter les fesses ! Lâcha très mécontent le jeune homme.

- Oui, on est de vraies faiseuses de miracle ! Sourit Inoue en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ébène.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un obsédé ! Ça suffit, je n'ai plus envie de te parler, tu m'insupportes !

Schiffer avait raccroché au nez de la personne et avait tendu le téléphone à Arisawa.

- Je ne veux plus lui parler ! Il est devenu encore plus arrogant qu'avant ! Comment faites-vous pour le supporter ?

- J'le découpe en rondelles sur les jeux en réseau ! Avoua avec un large sourire l'ébène.

- Il est gentil avec moi, souffla gênée Inoue avant de reporter son attention sur Ichigo. En réalité, Ulqui-chan parle très bien notre langue ! C'est juste qu'il n'est pas du genre à parler ! Il est marrant ! En plus, on a une connaissance en commun ! Si j'avais su ça ! Oh, d'ailleurs Ulqui-chan, il faut qu'on te présente vite les autres ! Je suis sûre que Gin a hâte de découvrir les secrets que tu partages avec Grim-chan !

- Ha non, je vous l'ai dit à vous, mais n'allez pas le crier sur tous les toits ! Protesta le jeune homme, outré.

S'il y avait bien un truc à ne pas dire à ces deux jeunes filles, c'était bien ça. "Ne parlez pas". Les filles faisaient toujours le contraire. Déjà, la rousse se tourna vers Ichigo avec un air de conspiratrice.

- Grimmjow aimait habiller Ulquiorra en f...

Elle fut interrompue par la main de l'ébène qui n'avait aucune envie de la laisser finir sa phrase.

- Grimmjow ? Répéta Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Tu... es amie avec... ce connard ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en le regardant. Ichigo se souvenait parfaitement de ce minable ! Un sale gamin qui avait quitté l'école il y avait plusieurs années, un gars qui avait réussi à mettre dans tous leurs états les jumeaux Kurosaki, un des rares mecs qui pouvait les faire entrer dans une rage noire en l'espace de quelques secondes ! Frissonnant de dégoût, il lança un regard froid à Inoue qui se recula d'un pas.

- Ce mec est immonde ! Affirma le rouquin. Comment toi, qui es si douce, tu peux être amie avec une erreur de la nature pareille ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était fait poignarder, non ? Et bien, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus, éprouvant deux douleurs à la fois : deux mains avaient rencontré ses joues, l'une était celle d'Inoue et l'autre d'Arisawa qui avait même lâché sa béquille pour se rapprocher plus rapidement. Elle faillit tomber, mais heureusement, Ulquiorra la rattrapa juste à temps. Ichigo dut cependant faire face à la rousse qui semblait mécontente. Elle le bouscula à plusieurs reprises.

- Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses ! Grimmjow ne méritait pas ça ! Tu es immonde ! Je te déteste !

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant incertain toutes les personnes présentes en cet instant.

* * *

><p>Orihime était assise sur les marches de l'escalier et même si elle avait conscience de bloquer un peu le passage, elle restait là, soupirant en se demandant pourquoi certaines personnes agissaient de façon aussi... comment l'expliquer ? De quel droit Kurosaki osait-il dire que Grimmjow méritait ce genre de traitement ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Il ne devait même pas savoir dans quelle circonstance il avait été attaqué, ni même par qui !<p>

Soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû se tromper concernant le rouquin. La rousse regrettait presque d'avoir cru si longtemps en lui, elle savait que Grimmjow avait ses torts dans l'affaire, mais de là à pouvoir dire une chose aussi grave ? Elle avait envie de pleurer et, d'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'elle était entrain de faire... Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ?

- Hime ? Souffla une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et constata que c'était Kurosaki, celui avec la belle chevelure blanche. Écrasant ses larmes sur ses joues, elle lui sourit malgré tout, mais finit par se demander si lui aussi ne pensait pas du mal de Grimmjow.

- Kurosaki-kun, est-ce que tu connais..., commença-t-elle.

Ho, mais qu'importe de toute façon ? Elle s'était peut-être trompée sur lui aussi.

- Hé, Inoue-san, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit le décoloré en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ton frère a dit des choses immondes et j'ai peur que tu dises la même chose, avoua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est jumeau qu'on pense la même chose, tu sais ?

- Est-ce que tu hais toi aussi Grimmjow ?

Il parut surpris par la question, mais plutôt que de lire de la colère dans ses yeux, elle put y lire de l'amusement. Elle haussa les sourcils lorsqu'un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- J'le déteste pas, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus ! lui répondit-il. Disons qu'il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand on était mômes et qu'Ichigo garde toujours une profonde rancune contre lui !

- Toi, non ?

- Ho, quand même ! Tu savais qu'il a réussi à se taper, la même semaine, nos nanas ?

L'aveu fit rougir la jeune fille, mais Shiro ne mentait pas : elle en avait entendu parler. Grimmjow était un sacré coureur de jupons, il ne semblait jamais satisfait, à plus forte raison quand il n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent ! A l'époque, il avait décidé de répondre à un pari lancé par Ilforte qui disait qu'il ne serait pas capable de charmer deux nanas dans la même semaine...

- Je suis désolée ! Souffla-t-elle avec une petite moue. Grimmjow est un idiot de temps en temps...

- Hé, j'lui en veux pas du tout : Neliel a toujours fait comme elle voulait, mais Ichigo n'a jamais pu lui pardonner. Il en veut grave à Grimmjow, sauf qu'il a tendance à oublier que, pour tromper, faut être deux ! Enfin, laisse tomber ! C'est une histoire ancienne !

- Kurosaki-kun. est-ce que tu crois qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait ?

Le décoloré grimaça en se frottant la nuque.

- Non, j'crois pas... même s'il a un caractère de merde, personne ne devrait se faire agresser de la sorte ! Moi, j'espère qu'il reviendra vite pour que je lui foute une belle raclée ! J'lui en dois une !

- J'aime t'a franchise, Kurosaki-kun ! Mais, tu sais, je ne crois pas que tu lui mettras une raclée tout de suite...

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Grim-chan est pour le moment dans une chaise roulante, même s'il va s'en remettre, il lui faudra plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir remarcher normalement...

- Tu rigoles ! Le connaissant, j'suis sûr qu'il se remettra au plus vite ! Ça doit lui manquer de pas pouvoir nous botter l'cul ! J'lui laisse trois mois et s'il n'est pas de retour ici, j'irai le chercher !

Orihime ne pouvait le nier, Shiro était un garçon incroyable ! Pouvoir dire de telles choses sur lui, alors que c'était un ennemi... elle lui sourit avec sincérité, rassurée par les paroles qu'il venait de lui dire, lui donnant totalement raison : elle avait rencontré Grimmjow dans son enfance et pendant longtemps, ils s'étaient perdus de vue, mais avaient échangé tellement de mails... Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il accepterait de rester dans cette chaise plus de six mois ?

- Dis-moi, Inoue-san, tu es amoureuse de Grimmjow ? Demanda Kurosaki sur un ton inquiet.

- Oui, je l'aime ! Avoua-t-elle. Oh, mais pas d'amour… c'est un grand frère pour moi, il a veillé sur moi tellement longtemps. Il m'a beaucoup manqué ...

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui paraissait soulagé. Étrange, non ? Orihime pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

- Tu as dit que tu aimais ma franchise, hein ? Demanda-t-il troublé.

- Oui, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup, assura-t-elle. Il n'y a pas que ça que j'aime bien chez toi. Je me rends compte que tu as un bon fond.

- Je... écoute, Inoue-san, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais... ne voudrais-tu pas sortir avec moi ?

La jeune fille ne s'était pas attendue à une telle demande venant de la part du jeune homme et cela la toucha en plein cœur. Elle était heureuse, oui, vraiment heureuse... mais en même temps, elle était attristée et baissa le regard.

- Désolée ! Lâcha-t-elle sincèrement.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû te le demander aussi tôt ! Murmura Shiro.

- Non, écoute-moi ! C'est très important !

La rousse releva le regard vers le décoloré, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir.

- Je t'apprécie énormément, Kurosaki-kun ! Si j'avais pu sortir avec un garçon, cela aurait été avec toi, maintenant j'en suis sûre ... mais je ne peux plus sortir avec des garçons. Mon frère m'a annoncé que j'avais un fiancé et ce ne serait pas correct d'avoir un copain.

- Mais, je serais d'accord ! Assura Shiro. Ce n'est pas grave si...

- Ce ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis de toi et de lui, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je ne sortirais pas avec un garçon, mais si j'avais pu, cela aurait été avec toi !

- Rien ne t'empêche de sortir avec lui ! Assura une voix monotone derrière eux.

La jeune fille se figea en relevant le regard vers le haut des escaliers, où se tenait Ulquiorra. Son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier, comme toujours, et elle ne savait pas trop comment agir. Se levant, elle secoua sa jupe avant de relever le visage et de sourire au jeune homme.

- Voyons, je ne vais..., débuta-t-elle.

- Je ne t'interdis pas de sortir avec lui ! Le coupa sèchement l'ébène. Nous sommes peut-être fiancés, mais nous ne nous marierons qu'à notre majorité ! Jusqu'à là, tu es libre de faire ce qui te plaira et si tu l'aimes vraiment, rien ne t'empêche de le prendre pour amant...

- Ulqui-chan ! Lâcha-t-elle, outrée.

- Fais comme il te plaira !

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et retourna dans l'établissement. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! C'était lui son fiancé et elle avait décidé d'accepter cela ! Et lui… il voulait la pousser dans les bras d'un autre ? Non, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Orihime appela le garçon qui avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui, mais loin d'abandonner pour si peu, elle décida de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Poussant la porte de son épaule, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à s'élancer dans les couloirs un peu trop nombreux pour elle. Il était rapide, mine de rien et elle le chercha devant les casiers en espérant pouvoir le retrouver facilement. Ce ne fut pas le cas et elle craint même de l'avoir perdu. Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'aux escaliers où elle vit l'uniforme d'Ulquiorra et, sans la moindre hésitation, elle se jeta sur le garçon en hurlant son nom... mauvaise idée !

Ils dégringolèrent tous deux les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, même si ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, elle savait qu'elle avait énormément d'écorchures aux genoux et beaucoup de bleus. Cependant elle s'en fichait, continuant d'agripper l'ébène.

- Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer tous les deux, fit remarquer le garçon de sa voix monotone.

- C'est toi que j'ai choisi ! Avoua-t-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à ses paroles. Même si c'est mon frère qui t'a choisi en premier ! Je veux apprendre à te connaître, je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaître ! Je veux...

- Mais tu aimes déjà quelqu'un et je n'ai pas envie de te faire louper quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas envie de louper quelque chose avec toi... je suis sûre que je peux t'aimer et je suis sûre que je serai heureuse avec toi !

* * *

><p>Comment pouvait-elle être sûre de pouvoir l'aimer, lui ? Et comment pouvait-elle croire être un jour heureuse avec lui ? On ne pouvait pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Elle aurait plutôt dû tenter le coup avec ce garçon, Kurosaki, plutôt que de se lancer à cœur perdu dans une relation qui serait difficile à assumer, mais surtout, compliquée... parce qu'il savait qu'il était compliqué et même si la jeune fille était particulière, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse s'éprendre de lui.<p>

Ulquiorra aida la jeune fille à se relever, faisant de même et soupira en voyant qu'il avait déchiré son pantalon et sa chemise. Elle aussi, son polo n'avait pas tenu le coup et une des manches était entrain de s'enfuir.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux, mais ne dit absolument rien. Intrigué par ce manque de réaction, l'ébène se tourna vers Ichimaru qui souriait malicieusement, tendant quelque chose au-dessus d'eux. Haussant les sourcils, le jeune garçon leva le regard et fut irrité par le comportement puérile de l'argenté qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tendre du gui au-dessus d'eux !

- Tu connais la tradition ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire de renard.

- Croyez-vous que c'est le moment ? Répliqua sèchement Ulquiorra.

- Moi, je ne sais pas, mais elle, elle est à fond dedans !

L'ébène ne comprit pas tout de suite et finit par se tourner vers la rousse, qui fermait les yeux de concentration, s'étant même mise sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur d'Ulquiorra. Elle... voulait vraiment ce bisou ? Hé bien... elle était mignonne et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accepter ce qu'on lui offrait. Se penchant vers elle, il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de s'écarter. Elle lui sourit. Encore ce magnifique et chaleureux sourire !

- Orihime, _aishiteru_*, lui avoua-t-il.

- Hein ?

- _Aishiteru_, répéta-t-il. Je le dis mal ?

- Non, c'est juste que, tu...

- Je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi moi, je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse.

- Je le suis déjà ! Assura la belle jeune fille.

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ichimaru s'en alla tout en fredonnant l'air que l'on joue habituellement pendant les mariages, faisant rougir les deux jeunes gens. Décidément, ce mec était irritant.

- Allo, Grimmjow ? Lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers eux avec un large sourire. J'en ai une bonne à te raconter ! Hime s'est trouvée un prince charmant !

- Gin ! Hurla la jeune fille en se précipitant vers lui. Je t'interdis !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lexique<span> :**

_Aishiteru :_ Je t'aime

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Moa ha ha ha ! Quand je disais que j'aimais Orihime ! Y'a du sous-entendu Ichigo X Orihime, du Shiro X Orihime et le plus marquant, Ulquiorra X Orihime ! MOA HA HA HA ! Bon, j'avoue, c'est un couple souvent vu... mais je ne pouvais pas mettre Orihime avec n'importe qui ! J'ai d'autres projets pour Gin, Grimmjow, Ilforte, Szayel (?), Tatsuki (?) et pas mal d'autres ! C'est encore le meilleur couple que je pouvais former, non ?...

Alors, mettez une musique entrainante, car voici l'avant-première du prochain chapitre !... *Recherche le résumé*... Ha ! Attention ! C'est parti !

Les professeurs ne seront pas laissés pour compte dans le prochain chapitre ! Nous allons débouler et nous projeter dans la salle des professeurs pour découvrir les amourettes de certains d'entre eux ! Mais qui pourra donc se caser avec le ténébreux professeur de math ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !... Quoique...


	4. Chap 3 : Dure dure d'être un prof

**Rating :** M (encore !)

**Genre :** Scolaire / Humour (encore ... ) / Rivalité / Sentimental

**Résumé :** Byakuya Kuchiki, professeur de math, est en charge de sa petite sœur. Il est l'un des célibataires les plus intéressants de l'école vu qu'il possède une particularité : il est bisexuel ! Quel dommage pour Starrk Coyotte de ne pas l'être, car lui aussi se ferait courser par tout le monde … Quoiqu'il n'en reste pas moins un bon parti ! Ces deux professeurs vont vite comprendre que la vie de célibataire n'est pas de tout repos et qu'il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas l'être à Karakura Academy, surtout lorsque l'on est aussi beau ...

**Bêta Correctrices :** _Anonyme et Weird_

**Note d'Axel :** Dans ce chapitre, il y aura donc du ... Hé, si je vous disais qui finira avec qui, ça ne serait pas marrant ! En tout cas, là, il va y en avoir des perso principaux ! Bon, bien sûr, Byakuya et Starrk sont les principaux, bien que Starrk aura encore un "petit" rôle, mais ... Vous apprécierez la suite ! Surtout si vous avez aimé le début !

_Réponse au rev anonyme :_

Mina : Comme tu peu le constater, la suite ne vient jamais très vite, surtout avec cette fic ... Disons que même si je suis biens décidé à la finir, elle n'es pas ma "prioritée" absolue et vus que j'aime écrire de bon chapitre, je prend mon temps, mais ne t'inquiéte pas, je continuerais cette fic ! X3

hidakatsuki-x : Tant mieux si tu aime, mais pour le Bya Ren que t'aimerais, n'y compte pas trop ... Enfin, tu comprendra vite que Bya es prédéstiné à d'autre chose ... Aller, ne t'inquiéte pas, un jour, je ferais une fic Bya Ren et rien que ce couple ! ... Ou peut être pas : y en a tellement de fic sur ce couple ... Et j'aime l'originalité ! X3 Aller, a la prochaine !

* * *

><p>Starrk était dans la salle des profs. Assis au bord de la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur le groupe de Bourges qui s'amassait autour du jeune Schiffer. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point le nombre de ses connaissances augmentait, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr que ce soit correct, ayant l'impression que les jeunes gens le chambraient un peu. Il paraissait que c'était normal pour ce groupe d'étudiants. Ils avaient une drôle de façon de se prouver qu'ils s'appréciaient, mais bon.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hallibel qui regarda à son tour par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard empli de reproches. Il secoua doucement les mains devant lui. Elle était entrain de se méprendre. Même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

-Je regardais le nouvel étudiant qui vient de l'étranger, fit-t-il. Je m'inquiétais un peu pour lui ce matin, mais tout à l'air de bien se passer pour lui.

-Oui, en effet, il a l'air d'être plutôt bien intégré à son groupe, mais c'est un peu normal, assura la blonde. Ils sont toujours très solidaires avec les leurs ces petits là, même s'ils sont incroyablement plus arrogants !

La tannée se pencha devant Starrk pour regarder en bas de l'immeuble. L'ébène suivit son regard. Il découvrit que le professeur de mathématiques, Kuchiki Byakuya, était entrain de passer. Ah d'accord, normal qu'elle ait l'air soudainement si intéressée ! Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était très beau, même pour un homme, avec sa longue chevelure de jais dégringolant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus avaient beau être glacials, ils n'en étaient pas moins beaux ! Mince, avoir un tel rival alors qu'il y avait tellement de belles femmes dans cet établissement...

-Tu l'as déjà invité à dîner ? Ricana le professeur d'anglais, s'attirant un regard hostile. Je présume que non. Ne le prends pas mal, mais pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de l'inviter ? Il y en a qui aiment les femmes entreprenantes !

-Starrk, mêle-toi plutôt de ta vie amoureuse ! Répliqua Hallibel sur un ton polaire.

-Vu les derniers résultats, je crois que je ne risque pas de faire d'âneries en m'occupant des autres !

-Et tu ne trouves personne d'autres que ton ex-femme ? Hé bien, tu dois être désespéré pour en arriver là !

-Comment ? S'exclama une voix à côté d'eux. Vous voulez caser notre belle Tia avec quelqu'un ? Qui donc ?

C'était Kisuke Urahara, le Directeur-Adjoint de l'établissement, un homme plus extravagant qu'autre chose, mais très efficace malgré tout. Il se pencha pour regarder à son tour le professeur qui assurait la surveillance des départs. C'était la période de vacances, les élèves quittaient lentement l'établissement pour rejoindre leurs parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Autant dire que c'était le chaos dehors, beaucoup de voitures s'arrêtaient devant le portail, bloquant ainsi la circulation, sans parler des éclats entres les élèves qu'il pouvait y avoir.

-Oh, vous êtes sûr de vouloir la mettre avec lui ? Demanda le blond avec un large sourire. Vous n'aurez aucune chance de la récupérer si vous y arrivez !

-Du moment qu'elle est heureuse, soupira Starrk avec un haussement d'épaules. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire par sa petite sœur qu'il aimait bien les blondes ! Elle a donc toutes ses chances !

-Starrk, s'il te plaît, lâcha sur un ton désespéré son ex.

-Ahhh, si seulement c'était une femme ! Fit Kisuke en se tournant vers Hallibel. Il est tellement beau...

-A ce qu'il paraît, ca ne le dérange pas qu'il se fasse draguer par une fille ou par un garçon, déclara pensivement le prof d'anglais. Du moins, c'est ce que sa sœur a dit.

L'ébène se tourna vers ses deux interlocuteurs qui l'observaient avec un intérêt croissant. Il finit par froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on lui attribuait autant d'intérêt.

-Qu'es-tu entrain d'insinuer ? Demanda son ex-femme.

-Hé bien, Rukia Kuchiki a avoué à certains de ses amis que son frère était bisexuel, reporta-t-il. Son ex s'appelait Ukitake Jushiro.

-Oh, mais alors j'ai toutes mes chances ! S'enthousiasma Kisuke avec un regard brillant.

Hallibel jeta un regard sombre à son supérieur. Elle se détourna d'eux tandis que Starrk se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en parlant de cette conversation qu'il avait surprise un peu par hasard. Décidément, il lui arrivait de faire de sacrées bourdes !

* * *

><p>-Nii-san ! Appela Rukia en agitant le bras.<p>

Byakuya se tourna vers la jeune fille qui arrivait en courant, l'air essoufflée. Elle lui sourit largement.

-Je voulais savoir si l'on prévoyait de retourner voir la famille pendant les vacances ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, c'est inutile. Nous pouvons rester dans les appartements que nous prête le directeur, il me l'a dit, fit-il. Cela l'arrangerait aussi que certains d'entre nous restent, vu que tout le monde ne rentre pas chez eux pour les fêtes. Tu voulais revoir un de tes oncles ?

-Non, justement ! Je vais pouvoir passer les fêtes avec Kurosaki-san ! Merci Nii-san ! Tiens, il y a des élèves qui ne rentrent pas ? C'est bizarre, non ?

Il ne savait pas si cela était bizarre. Il savait juste que certains étudiants avaient fait la demande de rester sur place et même s'ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, il valait mieux que quelques professeurs s'occupent d'eux, surtout en connaissant le nom de certaines de ces personnes. Soudain, le bruit d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre, bruit qui était bien trop proche au goût du ténébreux. Il releva la tête pour voir l'appareil perdre de l'altitude ... Non, effectuer une descente ! Il se posa dans la cour de l'école, créant du vent et incommoda pas mal de monde, surtout les jeunes filles qui tâchèrent de faire en sorte que leurs jupes ne se soulèvent pas trop.

Le ténébreux se rapprocha de l'hélicoptère en lui faisant signe de couper les moteurs, mais le pilote lui indiqua qu'il allait s'envoler de nouveau. Soupirant, Byakuya se tourna vers le dortoir des Bourges, se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire venir un tel véhicule, n'acceptant pas d'entrer dans un taxi où l'odeur de cigarette serait trop forte ! Ah, ces gosses pourris gâtés ! Attrapant sa sœur par les épaules pour l'écarter de l'appareil, il l'emmena un peu plus loin pour pouvoir être sur qu'elle ne risque pas de se prendre du sable dans les yeux. Ensuite, il alla jusqu'au dortoir où d'émouvantes séparations se déroulaient.

Émouvantes ? Voir Ichimaru accroché aux baskets de Szayel tandis que celui-ci était tiré par son frère pour sortir, n'était pas si émouvant que ça. Surtout lorsqu'on portait une oreille attentive aux paroles prononcées.

-Pitié, Ilforte, je ne veux pas aller à la maison ! Gémit le rosé. Papa va me faire teindre les cheveux et je ne pourrai plus m'habiller comme je veux !

-Et moi, alors ? Pleurnicha l'argenté. Avec qui vais-je coucher si mon petit Amour de Barbe à Papa n'est pas là ? Oh non ! Je vais être en manque !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Répliqua le blond, continuant de tirer son frère. Nous devons y aller, c'est père qui nous réclame ! Et tu sais comment il est... Gin ! Lâche-le ! Lâche, je te dis !

-Jamais ! Vous devrez m'emmener avec vous !

-Pour que mon notre père nous tue tous les trois en apprenant POURQUOI tu es avec nous ? Lâche ! L'hélico est là !

-Je ne veux pas sortir ! Hurla Szayel en pleurs. Il fait trop froid dehors ! Et je n'aime pas les hélicoptères ! Fais plutôt venir une limousine avec champagne !

-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous d'y aller, le coupa Byakuya, mettant ainsi fin à la petite scène. Le remous du vent provoquent de forts désagréments !

-Tatsuki, Orihime ! Appela Gin. Il faut qu'on fasse un tour dehors !

Soupirant, le professeur s'approcha des deux Apporo pour les encourager à y aller. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas besoin de bagages vu qu'ils pouvaient acheter tout ce qu'ils désiraient, lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Les deux garçons se laissèrent guider avec grande joie jusqu'à l'extérieur, prouvant qu'ils respectaient énormément le mathématicien. Peut-être à cause de ses origines de noble ? Enfin, cela l'importait peu de toute façon. Dès que les deux garçons furent dans leur taxi volant, celui-ci décolla pour les mener jusqu'à l'endroit où ils célèbreraient les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le professeur Kuchiki se mit à espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres véhicules de la sorte. Il décida donc d'aller voir les jeunes gens qui s'étaient installés dans la salle commune de leur dortoir où il y avait énormément d'agitation. La jeune Arisawa semblait vouloir assommer Ichimaru avec sa béquille.

-Mademoiselle Arisawa, que faites-vous ? Demanda Byakuya.

-Cet idiot veut se glisser dans le dortoir des filles pendant les vacances ! Soupira-t-elle en baissant son arme, affichant une moue plus que contrariée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai à ce que cela ne soit pas le cas. Monsieur restera tranquillement dans son dortoir.

-Et même s'il arrive à s'échapper, je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher du dortoir des filles ! Assura une voix froide derrière eux.

Se tournant, il découvrit la secrétaire du proviseur qui examinait un papier avec attention.

-Bon, je récapitule : les jeunes filles qui restent ici pendant les périodes de vacances d'hiver sont bien Inoue Orihime et Jiang Sun-Sun ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux demoiselles assises sur un sofa.

-Oui madame ! Répondirent les jeunes filles avec un large sourire.

-Je serai chargée de veiller sur vous. Kuchiki-sensei, voici la liste des élèves masculins qui restent.

L'ébène ne tarda pas à prendre la liste sans avoir réellement besoin de la lire, car il en avait déjà pris connaissance le matin même. Soudain, quelqu'un s'agrippa à son bras. Il se tourna vers le jeune Ichimaru qui lui sourit étrangement. Byakuya retira la main pour écarter l'argenté qui fit une petite moue.

-Ichimaru Gin, j'espère que vous vous montrerez raisonnable, soupira-t-il, sachant que ce ne serait pas le cas.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait guère plus d'une vingtaine de personne restant à l'établissement, dont une majorité était bien des élèves, mais qui passeraient tout de même les fêtes avec leurs familles. Par exemple, les quatre enfants Kurosaki vivaient avec leur père dans la maisonnette du Directeur. Il y avait aussi la petite sœur de Kuchiki et la fille d'Hallibel Tia, qu'elle avait probablement eue avec Coyotte. Mis à part eux, les élèves restants sur place se comptaient sur une seule main : ceux cités plus haut et Schiffer Ulquiorra. Même s'il n'y avait pas besoin de grand monde pour s'occuper de ces étudiants, personne ne voulait prendre le moindre risque.<p>

-Du gui ici, ici et pourquoi pas ici ? Chantonnait Ichimaru qui s'amusait à accrocher des bouquets un peu partout.

-Gin, tu ne peux pas venir nous aider ? Râla Jiang, qui elle, décorait le sapin. Urahara-san a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de nous aider !

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un véritable plaisir ! Assura ce dernier avant de murmurer d'un air conspirateur : cela me permet de savoir où entrainer les gens pour les embrasser !

Souriant de façon assez équivoque, il continua de décorer le sapin de Noël. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Kuchiki qui arriva avec un carton de décorations supplémentaires, accompagné de la jeune Inoue. Décidément, cet homme était extrêmement intéressant. Le blond n'était pas près de laisser la moindre chance aux autres de le lui prendre. C'était sa proie et il était bien décidé à l'avoir pour lui.

Un téléphone sonna alors que les autres personnes présentes dans les lieux apparurent petit à petit. Les fils Kurosaki semblaient insatisfaits de devoir venir ici, le salon du dortoir des Bourges étant le plus grand, et le firent savoir en grognant, ne participant pas à la mise en place de la décoration du lieu, lieu qui serait pourtant l'endroit où ils se retrouveraient tous le plus souvent, à partir du couvre feu qui était fixé à dix-huit heures.

-C'est vrai ? S'écria tout-à-coup Ichimaru avec enchantement. Tu es sûr qu'ils sont d'accord ?... Oh, mon petit chaton d'amour ! Cela m'arrangerait que tu viennes parce que... Non, je ne pense pas à de telles choses !... Attends, je demande au directeur !

Il se tourna vers l'ébène.

-Kurosaki-san ! Pitié ! Dites oui !

-Oui ? Lâcha l'homme en haussant les sourcils. Oui à quoi ?

-Grimmjow a une autorisation de sortie pour les vacances et il veut les passer avec nous ! Il peut venir ?

-Papa ! Hurla son fils rouquin.

Kisuke se tourna vers le jeune homme, surpris par sa réaction. Ichigo était vraiment mécontenté par la nouvelle et même le directeur semblait plutôt sceptique. Il réfléchit quelques secondes en se caressant le menton où était visible sa barbe de trois jours. C'était étrange, mais ce prénom disait quelque chose au blond, bien qu'il ne puisse y mettre de visage.

-Hé bien, vous ne seriez que trois garçons à surveiller, mis à part Ichigo et Shiro, souffla le Directeur, toujours aussi nerveux. Kuchiki-san, cela vous dérange-t-il de surveiller un garçon de plus ?

-Au pire, je peux lui venir en aide, proposa Kisuke avec un large sourire.

-Oh, ce n'est pas très utile, je ne pense pas que Grimmjow puisse faire grand chose ! Sourit l'argenté.

-Tu parles ! Même en chaise roulante, il va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Grogna Schiffer avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ah oui, tiens ! Il faut descendre des lits de camps ici ! Oh, monsieur ! On ne peut pas tous dormir ici ? Hein ? Dites ! Hime sera contente de revoir le p'tit chaton !

-Dormir tous ici ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Sûrement pas ! Râla Sun-Sun en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Les connaissant, ça finira en orgie générale ! Ma pauvre petite, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Grimmjow ! Il est pire que Gin ! Tout le temps en chaleur !

-Même en chaise roulante ? Souffla ironiquement le Kurosaki rouquin.

Il se prit une boule normalement destinée au sapin de Noël, en pleine tronche. Il se leva outré, mais Sun-Sun pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant l'air d'une innocente jeune fille non coupable.

-Oups, ma main a lâché prise ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre son travail.

-Voyons, Sunette, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut agir ! Assura Gin en s'approchant, attrapant lui aussi une boule d'un air menaçant, tout en ignorant royalement l'autre garçon qui s'était pourtant caché derrière un cahier. Je te rappelle que si tu frappes dans de la merde, cela à tendance à t'éclabousser !

-Hé, tu ne serais pas entrain de me chercher ? Hurla le garçon en se levant.

Mais l'argenté reprit simplement son portable pour répondre :

-Tu peux venir, Grimm ! Tu vas voir, celui qui nous garde est super canon ! C'est tout à fait ton genre ! Froid, ténébreux, avec une paire de...

Le regard du mathématicien s'emplit d'une menace sourde qui fit taire l'adolescent. Il se détourna, parlant ensuite du beau temps à son ami d'un air un peu gêné, sous le regard amusé de sa camarade de classe. C'était la première fois que Kisuke voyait ce jeune garçon parler ainsi, mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que Gin Ichimaru n'était pas du genre à être envoyé au bureau ? Le blond avait débuté son travail en début d'année scolaire. Il ne connaissait pas encore tout le monde, mais s'il avait su que les adolescents avaient autant de franc parlé dans cet établissement, c'est sans doute ici qu'il aurait postulé en premier !

-Tiens, au fait, qui est donc ce "Grimmjow" ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses collègues.

-Un étudiant qui a été blessé il y a quelques mois, lui répondit Isshin. Il sera de retour d'ici quelques semaines. Il me faudra votre aide pour le faire entrer au dortoir : nos équipements ne sont pas adaptés aux chaises roulantes pour le moment. J'espère vite rentrer dans les normes à ce niveau, mais c'est bien plus difficile de mettre tout ça en pratique plutôt que de l'écrire sur papier !

Évidement, ils n'étaient pas adaptés et tenter de l'être était bien plus dur que ne pouvait le faire croire les différentes associations. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis posa la dernière boule sur le sapin avant de s'en écarter pour le fixer, trouvant l'œuvre intéressante malgré le nombre impressionnant de différences entre les couleurs et les différentes boules.

-Coucou tout le monde ! S'écria une voix féminine parfaitement reconnaissable. J'ramène du champagne pour les majeurs !

Kisuke soupira en se tournant vers son amie, Yoruichi, qui était déjà entrain de se faire accoster par Ichimaru qui assurait être majeur. Heureusement, Kuchiki s'en mêla. Le Bourge rappela que de toute façon, il pouvait en faire venir une caisse entière s'il le voulait. Tout cela promettait d'être des vacances mouvementées...

* * *

><p>Finalement, ils étaient très nombreux dans la salle commune du dortoir des Bourges. Ces derniers bénéficiaient de privilèges qu'ils semblaient accepter de partager de temps en temps, comme aujourd'hui où tout le monde allait devoir subir le caprice des jeunes gens. Ils avaient fait dresser plusieurs lits de camps, cela même pour les frères Kurosaki, faisant grogner le rouquin qui déclara qu'il irait dormir dans sa chambre.<p>

Starrk observa le garçon se disputer avec Ichimaru, qui avait répliqué que cela faisait un malveillant de moins dans cette pièce. Il se demanda s'il devait intervenir ou bien rester à l'écart de cette dispute d'adolescent. Une sonnerie de téléphone les coupa. L'argenté abandonna son interlocuteur pour reporter toute son attention sur son appel, jubilant en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du fameux "Grimmjow" qui venait d'arriver. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, le professeur d'anglais était pressé de rencontrer ce jeune homme qui faisait grincer des dents les Kurosaki et même du jeune Schiffer.

Starrk décida de suivre ses collègues, ne serait-ce que pour proposer son aide. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il comprit que le garçon était plus que de mauvaise humeur, vu son vocabulaire cru.

-Me touche pas ! Râla-t-il fortement. J'peux me débrouiller seul ! Casse-toi !

-Voyons, chaton, tu vas faire comment pour monter les marches ? Ricana Ichimaru. Oh, tu vas te trainer au sol ?

-Ouais, parfaitement ! J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne !

Starrk l'entendit grogner avec plus d'intensité. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit le visage amusé de Kisuke qui tenait entre ses bras le jeune homme. Ichimaru se moquait ouvertement de la "princesse" et esquivait de peu les mains qui voulaient l'étrangler.

-Tenez-la ouverte, demanda le blond en s'avança.

Il ne semblait vraiment pas avoir besoin d'aide. L'ébène se contenta donc de laisser le passage au blond qui parcourut le couloir sans trop de difficultés. Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon où étaient les lits de camps. Une fois encore, Starrk se demanda si cela était une bonne idée de céder à ces gosses de riches. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui allait se passer : qui ferait quoi, à qui ? En tout cas, Hallbiel était toujours bien décidée à ce qu'il y ait un espace entre les garçons et les filles.

-Grimmjow ! S'exclama Inoue en se rapprochant du jeune homme. Comment tu vas ?

-J'irai mieux quand tu m'auras fait un câlin ! Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Ne t'approche pas d'Inoue-chan ! Répliqua la voix acide de Schiffer.

-Dis, si elle ne veut pas m'faire un câlin, elle est assez grande pour m'le dire ! Alors cou-couche panier le ténébreux ou j'raconte à tout le monde c'que tu préférais le plus porter quand on était petit !

-Tu me menaçais de me taper si je ne les mettais pas !

-Allez, ne fais pas ton timide ! Ramène-toi que j'te roule un patin pour qu'on puisse oublier c'te histoire !

-Monsieur, je dois appeler une amie ! Déclara la petite Inoue en se tournant vers Starrk.

-Qui ça ? S'enquit Sun-Sun en haussant un sourcil.

-Tatsuki m'a fait promettre que si Grimmjow parlait de "patin", je devais l'appeler !

-Non ! S'écria Grimmjow. Pitié, Princesse, fais pas ça ! Elle va venir me castrer alors que ce n'est pas utile dans mon état ! J'rigolais de toute façon ! Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil ! Embrasser Ulquiorra ? Il ne doit même pas avoir de goût tellement l'est insensible ce gars-là !

Kisuke déposa le jeune homme dans la chaise qu'avait ramené Ichimaru. Celui-ci se saisit de son menton pour lui relever le visage.

-Si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais m'occuper de ton cas, lui sourit-il avec un regard empli de sous-entendus.

Starrk se demanda ce qu'il foutait dans cette pièce pleine de gamins shootés aux hormones. Ils semblaient bien trop ouverts à son goût : depuis quand des adolescents parlaient-ils si ouvertement de sexe ? Dans son ancien établissement, ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses se passaient ... Mais quand on regardait mieux, là-bas il avait fait des choses bien plus dégradantes que ce qui était entrain de se dérouler dans cet établissement. Peut-être que l'ouverture d'esprit de ces enfants le choquait au point qu'il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Hallibel à côté de lui.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Répliqua l'ébène en se frottant la nuque, incertain.

-Des fois, ils sont bien pires, répondit la voix moqueuse d'Isshin. Méfiez-vous d'eux et de leurs mains baladeuses !

-Hé, nous accuseriez-vous d'être des pervers qui avons tendance à mettre la main aux fesses de jeunes personnes innocentes ? Demanda Grimmjow en fronçant fortement les sourcils. Monsieur le Directeur, ceci est une offense ! La seule fois où ma main a rencontré les fesses de votre fils, c'était un pur hasard !

-Quand t'as touché les fesses d'Ichigo ? Demanda soudainement Shiro qui passait à côté de lui.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'avais touché ses fesses à lui…

La main du jeune homme alla trouver le lieudit du décoloré qui écarquilla les yeux. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel plus personne ne bougea d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce que Shiro explose, vociférant contre un Grimmjow qui riait aux éclats tandis qu'Orihime tentait de le protéger avec Gin. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination du décoloré qui réussit à franchir la barrière et à s'amuser à pousser le bleuté. Jouant à la course, ils firent protester les professeurs qui décidèrent de s'en mêler avant qu'il n'y ait un blessé.

* * *

><p>On ne s'imagine jamais à quel point cela peut être dur de vivre en société lorsqu'on est en chaise roulante. Pour le jeune homme nommé Grimmjow, c'était un véritable parcours du combattant. Byakuya s'en était bien rendu compte. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il reviendrait d'ici quelques mois pour reprendre ses études. Tous les Bourges semblaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de le revoir, sauf que dans sa chaise, cela ne serait pas même envisageable ! Déjà que la salle de bain n'était pas adaptée, alors que dire des salles de cours ?<p>

-Hé, Grimmjow, ta rééducation se passe comment ? Demanda Ichimaru à son ami.

-C'est nul ! Répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace. J'ai pas l'droit de faire c'que j'veux ! Si j'allais à mon rythme, ça ferait longtemps que j'serais plus dans cette chaise ! Tiens, tu veux que j'te l'prouve ?

Sentant qu'une catastrophe allait se produire, le professeur de math s'approcha pour essayer de dissuader le garçon de quitter sa chaise, soupirant en se disant qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'il soit dedans ! C'était cruel, mais il donnait l'impression d'être si survolté qu'il ne serait pas gérable ! Imaginez qu'il eût tous ses moyens ? Il avait déjà mis la main aux fesses de Kurosaki, avait réussi à toucher celles de Jiang, qui avait ronronné de plaisir et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait réussi à frôler celles de Yoruichi ! Un véritable "Serial fessier" !

Tiens, à l'instant, ne venait-il pas de toucher celles d'Urahara ? Le blond jeta un étrange regard au jeune homme qui avait déjà entamé une conversation avec la jeune Inoue, celle-ci s'inquiétant pour lui.

En tout cas, l'idée qu'il avait eue de se lever l'avait totalement abandonné. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Byakuya qui rejoignit la table où la plupart du personnel adulte s'était installé pour une partie de cartes. Les deux petites sœurs Kurosaki, ainsi que la petite Tia, avaient décidé de jouer aux jeux vidéo que leur prêtaient chaleureusement les Bourges. Finalement, le ténébreux ne savait pas s'il était pour ou contre le favoritisme entre les classes sociales. Il fallait dire que cela n'avait pas que des avantages.

S'installant à côté du professeur d'anglais, il jeta un coup d'œil à la partie de poker qui était entrain de s'effectuer et nota que son voisin n'était pas très doué. Heureusement que la monnaie s'avérait être des cacahuètes, sinon il aurait déjà dû mettre en jeu ses vêtements en plus de devoir travailler quelques années gratuitement dans l'établissement. Soupirant, Starrk décida d'abandonner et laissa sa place à son ami alors que sa fille accourait pour le réconforter chaleureusement d'un câlin.

-Dommage qu'il y ait des enfants, on aurait pu faire un strip poker ! Sourit Yoruichi en jetant un coup d'œil à Byakuya.

-Tu sais bien que je n'y aurais pas participé ! Répliqua ce dernier en lui lançant un regard noir.

-T'es pas marrant, Bya-kun ! Tu pourrais te laisser aller un peu ! Allez quoi, bois un peu !

-Je crois que je vais rester sobre, ne serait-ce que pour éviter quelques désagréments !

-Ho ho, voudrais-tu protéger mon intégrité ?

-Non, je veux protéger celles de nos étudiants qui sont, je le crains, trop jeunes pour subir ton attitude dépravée !

Elle eut une moue boudeuse et finit par pointer les élèves derrière lui.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour se changer en nymphos ! Ricana-t-elle.

En effet, Ichimaru faisait des choses pas très nettes avec Jaggerjack : ils étaient bel et bien entrain de se rouler un patin. Les adultes restèrent figés quelques instants avant de finir par réagir. Byakuya se précipita vers eux en se disant que le Directeur avait eu une très mauvaise idée en laissant revenir ce gamin ! Il semblait prédestiné à leur pourrir les fêtes de fin d'année, même si l'excuse des garçons était toute trouvé, à savoir "c'est les filles qui voulaient voir ça". Cela promettait d'être mouvementé.

C'était réellement troublant de voir des jeunes aussi ouverts. C'était même extrêmement déstabilisant, surtout lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose frôler son postérieur. Il lança un regard noir à Jaggerjack qui lui répondit par un sourire empli de sous-entendus. Sans savoir pourquoi, Byakuya se sentit frissonner. Il fallait dire que ce jeune homme était peut-être mineur, mais plutôt précoce pour son âge. De plus, il était sacrément bien foutu ! Un magnifique visage, un regard hypnotisant et que dire de son physique ? Il était bien bâti et même s'il semblait amaigri comparé à ses amis, il devait être aussi grand que lui, non ?

Pourquoi avait-il ce genre de pensées ? C'était un gamin ! Mineur avec ça ! Soupirant, le ténébreux reporta son attention sur ses amis. Lorsqu'il constata que l'heure était tardive, il décida d'envoyer tout le monde au lit. Cela provoqua quelques remous, vu qu'Ichimaru ne voulait pas dormir et que c'était aussi le cas de beaucoup de personnes ... Ils durent même faire face à une légère mutinerie des filles Kurosaki qui furent, heureusement, gérées par le Directeur qui les emporta dans ses bras, une dans chaque, faisant rire son fils décoloré qui dut venir aider son père, saluant tout le monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde ou presque, était couché dans des lits de camps, même Grimmjow qui avait été aidé par Urahara, non sans quelques grognement provenant du garçon. Bien sûr, les Bourges n'avaient pas accepté de dormir dans leurs chambres. Pour surveiller tout cela, Hallibel s'était proposée de dormir dans la pièce avec Urahara. C'était bien les seuls n'ayant pas une famille à charge. Yoruichi avait insisté pour dormir avec Byakuya, trop saoule pour rentrer chez elle. Bien sûr, cela provoqua quelques remous et pleins de regards intéressés s'étaient tournés vers le couple improbable ...

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement fourni par l'établissement sans trop de mal. Ils n'étaient pas bien loin des dortoirs des Bourges. Rukia alla se coucher en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil qui en disait long, mais aucune question ne sortit de sa bouche. L'adulte guida la jeune femme jusqu'à sa propre chambre où il l'allongea. Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple... Yoruichi lui agrippa le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à elle et n'hésita pas une seconde à l'embrasser, le faisant basculer sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton sec en l'écartant sans mal.

-Je croyais que c'était évident ! Sourit-elle en se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y penses pas aussi ? Allez, Bya-kun !

-Tu penses sans doute que j'ai oublié ?

Elle se releva avec une moue contrariée sur le visage.

-Arrête, c'est toi qui avais commencé ! Répliqua-t-elle. Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant de ce que tu faisais avec Ukitake ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Une idiote ?

-De toute façon, nous sommes d'accord sur le même point : nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! En conclut-il en l'écartant. Tu devrais essayer avec ton ami, tu sais, Urahara. Je suis sûr que tu peux créer quelque chose de solide avec lui !

Le ténébreux l'écarta de là, la faisant tomber sur le côté pour se relever. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard attristé de la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé à la tromper, mais le contraire. C'était elle qui avait, dès le début, voulu que leur relation reste secrète. Voilà à quoi cela pouvait mener de ne pas accepter de dévoiler une relation et d'être en plus volage. Lui, il aurait voulu donner une chance à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais elle avait loupé l'occasion de prouver qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement.

Allant chercher dans une commode une couverture, il décida de dormir sur le canapé, en espérant qu'elle ne tenterait rien d'autre. Sinon, il déserterait l'appartement pour aller se faire une place dans la salle commune des Bourges où tout le monde dormait.

* * *

><p>Kisuke s'était réveillé plus tôt que les autres. Il avait entendu quelqu'un gémir, mais ne s'était pas affolé pour autant : ce n'était pas des gémissements de plaisir, mais plutôt le contraire. Au début, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas bien grave, juste un petit cauchemar quelconque. Sauf que le mauvais rêve sembla persister. Le blond finit par se lever. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la jeune Inoue se glisser dans le lit de Jaggerjack. Il ne sut pas comment réagir et hésita, mais lorsqu'il vit que l'étreinte n'avait rien de sexuelle et que le jeune homme se calmait, il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.<p>

C'était tout de même étrange comme comportement. Il avait déjà noté que les liens entre tous ces mômes étaient plutôt forts, d'ailleurs tous les Bourges semblaient se connaître les uns les autres, même Schiffer, alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours.

Une heure après la petite scène qu'il avait entrevu, il se leva une nouvelle fois et constata qu'il ne se passait toujours rien d'alarmant. Il nota juste qu'il n'était pas le seul à surveiller le petit "couple" : Schiffer les observait également. Il ne semblait pas très heureux, mais ne disait rien. Le blond finit donc par aller réveiller les deux jeunes gens, se disant qu'Hallibel ne prendrait pas la chose de la même manière. La jeune fille rougit avant d'aller retrouver son lit, alors que le jeune homme parut un peu troublé de la voir là. Il était encore somnolant et cela amusa Kisuke.

-Allez, il faudra penser à aller prendre une douche, sourit le blond.

-Espèce de pervers ! Répliqua Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. Vous voulez m'voir à poil, avouez ! Vous savez, vu votre belle gueule, il suffit simplement de demander !

-Ne serais-je pas un peu trop vieux pour vous ? Demanda le blond.

-Vous êtes plus jeune que mon père, donc ça devrait passer !

Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Kisuke décida de battre en retraite sachant qu'il était en terrain dangereux, ne connaissant que trop bien les rumeurs concernant le jeune homme. Ils en avaient souvent parlé en salle des profs. De ce qu'il en savait, Jaggerjack était considéré comme l'une des plus grandes terreurs que n'ai jamais connue l'école, avec Ichimaru bien sûr ! Quoique, les paris étaient lancés : les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été dans l'école pendant la même période, alors à voir l'amitié qui les liait, il y avait fort à parier qu'au retour du second, ce serait l'apocalypse !

-Bonjour tout le monde, lâcha la voix si reconnaissable de Byakuya.

-Oh, l'beau gosse a décidé de nous réveiller ? S'écria Jaggerjack avec enthousiasme. C'est trop cool ! J'regrette pas !

-Je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter votre salle de bain.

-Ah oui, Yoruichi doit squatter la vôtre ! Nota le blond. C'est vrai qu'il serait temps que tout le monde aille faire sa toilette !

-Il remet ça ! Lâcha Jaggerjack en le pointant directement du doigt. Ce mec est un pervers !

-Hé, vous devriez être gentils, parce que je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui vais vous porter jusqu'à l'étage ! Si vous n'êtes pas sage, je ne vous aide pas et vous ne pourrez donc pas vous rincer l'œil !

Le jeune homme grimaça avant de se détourner. Il ne sembla pas aimer la plaisanterie. En y réfléchissant, c'était vrai que c'était de mauvais goût, mais le gamin ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser, demandant à un de ses amis de lui ramener sa chaise sur laquelle il monta sans difficulté. En fait, c'était un véritable battant ce môme là, il ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser abattre, à moins qu'il ne soit justement à la limite de l'abandon ? Comment savoir ? Il n'était pas psychologue lui ! Il se promit de garder un œil sur Grimmjow.

Quoiqu'en fait, il avait beaucoup à faire avec Byakuya...

Kisuke venait de réaliser que le prof de maths allait prendre une douche ici et sachant que c'était des douches communes, il y avait moyen d'être dans la cabine d'à côté ! De plus, rien que de l'imaginer le voir sortant de la douche, sa peau dégoulinant d'eau, avec seulement une courte serviette pour dissimuler son entre jambe...

Arrêt du système nerveux ! Explosion des derniers neurones actifs ! Mise en fonctionnement du deuxième cerveau ! Non, c'était une mauvaise idée de penser à ça ! S'il continuait, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes et ça, ce n'était pas malin, surtout s'il voulait le coincer !

Oh oui, le surprendre sous la douche avant de le pousser contre le mur et lui voler un baiser alors que l'eau glissait le long de leurs deux corps... Bon, mieux valait qu'il s'arrête là, sinon ça allait vraiment mal se finir cette histoire !

-Gin, qu'est-c'tu branles ! Hurla Jaggerjack.

-T'as pas entendu ? Il va prendre une douche ! Rappela l'interpelé qui prit son ami sur ses épaules. Une douche ! Je veux voir ça !

A priori, le blond n'avait pas été le seul à se laisser aller à quelques pensées perverses. En voyant l'argenté réussir à hisser sur ses épaules son camarade, il se dit qu'il devait se dépêcher de l'aider, ne serait ce que pour éviter qu'un accident arrive. Mais, quel genre d'accident ?

* * *

><p>Byakuya était parti pour prendre ses affaires et lorsqu'il était revenu dans la salle commune, il n'avait vu personne, ce qui l'avait inquiété au début, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que tout le monde était entrain de faire leur toilette.<p>

-Monsieur Kuchiki ! Sourit Ichimaru. Alors, vous allez prendre une douche, ici ? Il y a de la place pour deux, vous savez ?

Le noble fixa le jeune homme d'un regard froid avant de se diriger vers une cabine libre. Jaggerjack se mit à rire, se foutant clairement de la gueule de l'argenté qui venait de se prendre un gros râteau. Le jeune homme avait été installé sur un banc hors des cabines, l'école ne possédant pas encore de lieu adapté. Sa toilette ne poserait pas problème vu qu'il pouvait se laver avec un gant. Le professeur se trouva une cabine. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait deux voisins, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se déshabiller pour se laver.

-Tenez, au fait, Kuchiki-san, je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Yoruichi, fit Urahara juste à côté. Où l'avez-vous connue ?

-Nous étions voisins dans notre enfance, avoua le ténébreux.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'elle avait été aussi un de ses premiers amours et qu'en plus, ils étaient sortis ensemble récemment, juste avant qu'elle ne le trompe avec lui.

-Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Pourtant, elle semblait accrochée à vous ! J'étais presque jaloux !

-Elle aimait me torturer en me présentant comme son petit ami. A cause d'elle, j'ai eu énormément de problèmes, surtout lorsque je suis entré au collège ! Elle était l'une des jeunes filles les plus convoitées et tous les garçons me jalousaient. Elle ne m'a causé que des soucis.

-Oh, c'est pour ça toute cette rancune ? Hé bien, je n'aimerais pas être un de vos ennemis !

-Vous êtes plus âgé que moi, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me vouvoyer.

Il y eut du bruit de l'autre côté du mur, ce qui intrigua quelque peu Byakuya. D'après ce qu'il savait, de l'autre côté il y avait les filles. Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que le mur était ouvert ? Un mystère de plus à mettre sur le compte du dortoir des Bourges ! Une tête ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à apparaître, celle de la jeune Jiang qui fut surprise d'être découverte aussi rapidement. Elle ne sembla pas savoir comment réagir.

-Kuchiki-san ? Appela Urahara.

-Désolé, j'ai été distrait, fit le ténébreux en attrapant sa serviette pour se dissimuler derrière.

-Et par quoi avez-vous été distrait ? Pas par un des garçons au moins ?

-Non, par une jeune fille qui reste tétanisée... Je vous dérange mademoiselle Jiang ?

-La cabine de Grim, elle est où ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, abordant le sourire d'une innocente jeune femme.

-J'prends pas d'douche ! S'écria le jeune homme. Bordel, j't'ai dit qu'tu pouvais venir sans jouer les voyeuses ! Bravo ! Maintenant, ils vont te prendre pour une perverse !

-Hé, c'est de ta faute ! D'hab', tu cries haut et fort où tu es ! Répliqua la jeune fille en disparaissant. Hime, il est à côté ! Tu viens, on mate ?

-Non ! Hurla quelque part Schiffer. Hime, tu n'as pas le droit de...

-Qui veut dévergonder la princesse ? Répliqua Ichimaru. C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! J'appelle Arisawa !

-Pour la mater ? Demanda Jaggerjack.

-Dites donc, on ne pourrait pas avoir un peu de tranquillité, là ? Lâcha agacé Urahara. Mesdemoiselles ! Vous devriez être plus pudiques ! Où est donc Mademoiselle Tia ?

-Je suis là, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la femme quelque part de l'autre côté.

-Une de vos petites protégées vient de se rincer l'œil sur un des professeurs ! Vous devriez faire plus attention !

-Il est comment ? S'écria Ichimaru. Sun-Sun ! Raconte !

-A damner les morts ! Annonça-t-elle avec un rire. Les garçons, ça va être dur de rivaliser avec un tel homme ! Je vous préviens !

-Mademoiselle Jiang, lorsque les vacances seront terminées, je vous attendrai à la fin des cours pour deux heures de colle tous les soirs pendant une semaine ! Assena Kuchiki.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, elle ne verra pas ça comme une punition ! Fit Urahara derrière lui.

Le ténébreux se tourna vers son interlocuteur. La porte de la cabine était ouverte à hauteur des pieds et du visage, laissant parfaitement aux curieux l'occasion de voir ce que d'autre pouvait dissimuler. Byakuya constata qu'Urahara n'était pas du genre à se priver d'une belle vue. Était-il beau ? D'après son regard brillant, oui, c'était le cas ! Cet examen finit par le mettre mal à l'aise. Il vérifia que sa serviette était bien mise puis finit par s'approcher de la porte pour faire déguerpir le voyeur. En fait, ce regard le troublait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Finit-il par demander en s'accoudant à la semi-porte.

-Hé bien, j'avais envie de voir moi aussi ce que dissimulait un être tel que vous, avoua franchement le blond, qui continuait de le dévorer du regard. Vous êtes appétissant.

Le noble brûlait d'envie de lui dire qu'il avait les mêmes goûts que son "amie", mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de détourner quelques secondes son visage avant de le regarder de nouveau. Il décida lui aussi d'évaluer son "rival". Non, il ne pouvait pas réellement parler de rival, vu qu'en réalité, Kisuke n'avait jamais rien fait avec Yoruichi ! Finalement, cette situation était bien plus contraignante qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre : il était en face de l'homme qui lui avait volé sa petite amie sans que celui-ci ne le sache !

-Vous êtes vraiment très beau, finit par déclarer le blond. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous faites craquer toutes les femmes.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre, dut aussi admettre le ténébreux. Et vous avez oublié de me tutoyer.

-Vous ne le faites pas vous-même...

Kuchiki jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. Il finit par perdre patience et récupéra sa seconde serviette pour essuyer et sécher son corps et ses cheveux, toujours sous le regard du blond qui commençait à l'exaspérer.

-Vous pourriez retourner à vos occupations ? Demanda poliment le noble.

-C'est que la vue est agréable, sourit Urahara.

-Moins que celle que pourrait vous offrir Yoruichi !

Son ton avait perdu en calme. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé un peu trop aller. Il se détourna et voulut s'habiller, mais une main se saisit de son bras pour le tirer en arrière. Il rencontra un regard troublé.

-Vous aurais-je fait quelque chose sans le savoir ? Demanda intrigué le blond.

Byakuya fut empli de colère, sachant qu'Urahara n'y était pour rien, mais c'était justement ça qui l'énervait en cet instant, son ignorance. Cet homme ne savait pas qu'ils avaient aimé la même femme au même moment, que celle-ci l'avait préféré à lui, alors que le ténébreux la connaissait depuis toujours et qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait ! Pourquoi donc Yoruichi avait-elle préféré ce Sous-Directeur" de pacotille ? Il était farceur, irritant, énervant même ! Il se savait intelligent et prenait de haut les autres ! Il était...

Sur le point de dire ses quatre vérités à cet homme, il fut interrompu lorsqu'un bruit assez violent se fit entendre. Tous deux se tournèrent vers la provenance de tout ce vacarme.

Il était dur de savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais les faits étaient là : Grimmjow était à terre, avec sa chaise renversée pas loin de lui. Urahara ne tarda pas à le rejoindre de même que Byakuya, mais le brun les repoussa brutalement en grognant fortement.

-Ça va, j'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Foutez-moi la paix !

-Jaggerjack-kun ! Soupira le blond qui fit une seconde tentative.

-J'ai dit "foutez-moi la paix" ! Répliqua le garçon en le repoussant violemment.

Il n'était pas des plus commodes en cet instant, alors quelqu'un se chargea de le calmer. Un éclair argenté passa devant eux puis un bruit sec se fit entendre. Ichimaru venait de gifler son ami qui semblait alors trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. L'ainé en profita pour soulever son camarade et le remettre dans sa chaise en soupirant. Byakuya en fut interloqué. Ce à quoi il venait d'assister lui semblait assez étrange parce que normalement, les coups violents devaient être punis, hors cela avait été efficace.

-Excusez-le, il est de mauvaise humeur ! Sourit l'argenté avant de hausser les sourcils. Wouah... vous êtes splendides tout les deux ! Je ne sais pas lequel de vous est le plus beau, mais y'a pas photo, c'est Grimmjow le plus craquant !

L'interpelé les ignora et décida de quitter les lieux, faisant une nouvelle fois soupirer son ami qui sembla désespéré par son cas. Le bleuté réussit à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain commune puis finit par disparaître, grommelant.

-Désolé, je crois qu'il n'en peut plus d'être dans cette foutue chaise, fit Ichimaru en retournant à sa cabine. Faut le comprendre ! Il n'est pas du genre à rester calme alors que des beaux mecs prennent leur douche ici !

Ah, décidément, ces gamins étaient trop ouverts !

* * *

><p>Il s'était passé quelque chose à laquelle personne ne s'était réellement attendu au milieu de l'après-midi. Starrk lui-même n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver ! Alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain de boire, du chocolat chaud pour les mineurs qui en avaient besoin suite à une bataille de boules de neige acharnée, et un café bien robuste pour les adultes qui se les étaient gelées pendant que les gamins jetaient des boules ici et là, quelqu'un était apparu si brutalement que tout le monde avait sursauté lorsque la porte s'était ouverte en claquant.<p>

-Grimmjow ! Avait lâché une jeune fille incroyablement en rogne. J'vais t'tuer !

-Tiens, Tatsuki ! Sourit l'interpelé. Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ?

-Les infirmières ont cafté ! Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer !

-T'expliquer ? Mais quoi donc, très chère amie ?

-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla la jeune fille en présentant une boite.

Les yeux de beaucoup de monde s'écarquillèrent vu qu'il s'agissait là d'un objet bien particulier. Starrk resta cependant stoïque, en se demandant toutefois s'il ne devrait pas intervenir dans cette affaire qui allait vite virer au cauchemar !

-C'est une boite de préservatifs, non ? Souffla le garçon avec amusement.

-Je sais ça ! S'écria la jeune fille. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi t'as offert ça à mon PETIT FRÈRE !

-Hé, il n'a eu que ça ? S'étonna Jaggerjack en haussant les sourcils. J'étais sûr de lui en avoir commandé une bonne vingtaine...

-Justement ! Mais putain, Grimmjow ! Rien à foutre que tu sois dans ta chaise roulante, j'vais te botter le cul !

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas rapide vers sa proie, bien décidée à mettre fin à ses jours. Heureusement, Ichimaru s'interposa en subtilisant la boite, assurant qu'elle lui serait utile et bientôt s'en mêla la famille d'Arisawa, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Excusez-nous, fit le père alors que sa fille continuait de hurler après son ami. Notre fille voulait à tout prix le voir...

-C'est dur d'arrêter un rhinocéros enragé ! Souffla le fils.

Arisawa se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant de fureur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne le course à travers la pièce.

-Tatsuki ! Sourit Orihime, derrière qui le jeune garçon était allé se cacher. Comment ça va ?

-Grimmjow a envoyé des capotes à mon petit frère avec un livre nommé "Kamasutra" ! De plus, il m'a envoyé à moi une boite de sex toys de diverses formes et de diverses tailles ! Déclara la jeune fille sur un ton exaspéré. Tu le prendrais comment toi ?

-Heu... c'est quoi un "sex toy" ?

-Oui, papa, c'est quoi un "sex toy" ? Répéta Lilinette à côté de Starrk.

L'homme se tourna vers sa fillette qui avait alors un regard d'innocente petite fille qu'il ne fallait surtout pas pervertir. Il regretta de ne pas avoir décidé de fêter seul les fêtes de fin d'année dans cet appartement que leurs fournissait l'établissement. Il aurait dû s'en douter, ce n'était pas un lieu pour une si petite fille. L'homme attrapa donc la petite blonde pour poser ses mains sur ses oreilles, avant de lancer un regard froid à tous ces adolescents en rut.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des PETITES FILLES ! Lâcha-t-il sèchement. Pourriez-vous éviter de parler de choses osées ?

-Désolée, firent les adolescentes en rougissant brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire maintenant à ma petite fille ? Hallibel ?

-Ah, c'est à toi qu'elle a demandé ! Débrouille-toi tout seul !

Starrk soupira en essayant de trouver une idée, tout en continuant de boucher les oreilles de sa fille. Il eut raison.

-Vous lui dites la vérité : c'est un objet qu'on s'fout dans le sexe, ou ailleurs, pour pouvoir se procurer du plaisir ! Lâcha Jaggerjack, choquant l'assemblée.

-P-pou-pour quoi ? S'écria Orihime, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Ichimaru donna un coup derrière la tête de son ami et prit la décision de l'entrainer plus loin, malgré les protestations du brun.

-Je vais m'occuper de son cas ! Assura l'argenté en prenant sur son épaule le jeune homme. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un truc qui n'entachera pas sa pureté ! Bonne chance !

Lilinette, agacée de ne rien pouvoir entendre, retira les mains de son père et lui réclama une réponse. Starrk était vraiment perdu. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de mentir à sa fille ! Mais lui dire ce qu'était un sex toy ? Plutôt aller brûler en enfer ! Bégayant quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens, il se rendit compte que cela ne marcherait pas lorsque la petite blonde tapa du pied au sol, manquant de patience.

-Un sex toy, c'est un jouet qui est exclusivement réservé aux adultes ! Annonça Arisawa avec un sourire gêné.

-Alors pourquoi t'en as un ? Demanda la fillette, incertaine. A quoi ça sert exactement ? Comment on joue avec ? Tu me le montres ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je suis en colère : je ne suis pas une adulte, je n'ai donc pas le droit d'en avoir un ! C'est comme si on offrait une poupée à ton papa ! De plus, on apprend à s'en servir quand on est adulte ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je crois, oui... alors, tu vas faire quoi de ton cadeau ? Tu vas le donner à un adulte ? Tu vas le donner à mon papa ?

La pauvre petite Arisawa devint pâle. Son cerveau sembla avoir cessé toute activité. Starrk lui serait bien venu en aide, mais il avait l'impression de sentir tous les regards intéressés se tourner un à un vers eux. Qu'allait-il faire avec un sex toy si jamais elle le lui donnait vraiment ? Il savait déjà ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il faisait la moindre remarque : Yoruichi Shihouin lui tomberait dessus tout les jours de la semaine pour les dix ans à venir !

Finalement, ne pouvant pas laisser la jeune Arisawa dans l'embarras, il se racla la gorge en se relevant.

-Hé bien, vous pouvez toujours demander à vos parents de vous le mettre de côté, dit-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Un jour, vous serez une adulte... Bon, je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose à l'appartement...

-Ton sex toy ? Demanda Lilinette très intéressée. Tu veux le comparer avec le sien ? Ah, je sais ! C'est comme les figurines de Pucca qu'on échange à l'école ! Hein, c'est ça papa ? Papa ! Hé, papa ?

Cerveau déconnecté. Dernière information : ne plus jamais laisser Jaggerjack et les Bourges parler en présence d'enfants innocents ! Risques encourus : destruction de la pureté !

* * *

><p>Kisuke n'était pas un lâche, mais dans certaines situations, il valait mieux fuir que de rester sur le lieu où une incroyable bataille allait éclater. Le blond avait prétexté vouloir savoir ce que faisait les deux autres pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans trop d'encombres. Il n'avait pas été le seul à se jeter sur l'occasion, Kuchiki l'avait tout naturellement suivi. Maintenant, ils étaient côte à côte.<p>

C'était étrange, mais il y avait comme un froid qui s'était formé entre eux, sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi. Le Sous-Directeur tenta bien d'entamer la conversation mais échoua lamentablement, impressionné par la froideur qui s'était imposée à lui à chaque essai. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le ténébreux lui semblait si hostile et leur relation se dégradait à vitesse grand "V" ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Kisuke voulait être son ami, voire plus si affinité, mais parti comme c'était, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils deviennent seulement amis !

-Kuchiki-kun, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

L'homme s'était stoppé pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur, le scrutant de son regard glacial. Il finit par se détourner pour reprendre sa marche comme si de rien était, ce qui acheva d'agacer le blond qui n'aimait pas être ignoré sans comprendre pourquoi ! Il attrapa le bras de Byakuya qui se défit de l'étreinte par un mouvement assez violent, lui lançant un regard assassin.

-Que me voulez-vous à la fin ? Lâcha agacé le ténébreux.

-Je ne vous comprends pas. Je ne crois pas avoir mal agi avec vous et pourtant, vous me traitez comme si je vous avais fait quelque chose d'ignoble ! Alors je vous le redemande encore une fois : que vous ai-je fait ?

-C'est justement cela qui m'énerve ! Répliqua le professeur. Vous ne savez même pas ! Maintenant, si nous continuions de chercher les garçons avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise ?

Son arrogance donna envie au blond de lui balancer un bon coup de poing, mais il s'en abstint, se disant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient régler leurs affaires. Quoiqu'en fait, s'ils évacuaient maintenant toute leur rancune, peut-être que cela s'arrangerait entre eux ? Il ne savait pas trop.

Mais comme se le disait si souvent Kisuke : qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Rattrapant le ténébreux, il le força à lui faire face avant de lui mettre une bonne fois pour toute son poing dans la figure. Cela sembla choquer l'homme qui recula sous l'effet du coup. Il resta immobile et incertain quelques instants. Son regard froid empli de reproches, se posa alors sur le blond.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez me haïr ! Lâcha le Sous-Directeur. Alors, que faisons-nous ? On se bat ?

La réponse lui arriva sans prévenir et un poing le frappa en plein visage. Byakuya se jeta sur lui, profitant de son inattention pour tenter de prendre le dessus. Les deux hommes luttèrent tout deux au corps à corps, rendant chacun coup pour coup, jusqu'à ce qu'un mauvais pas les fasse trébucher au sol. Cela n'empêcha pas le professeur de continuer, essayant de dominer le Sous-Directeur et déverser toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Il était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences !

Le ténébreux prit le dessus, chevauchant le blond pour pouvoir le frapper. C'était étonnant de voir qu'un homme pouvait vous détester au point d'en arriver là si rapidement ! Kisuke réussit cependant à inverser la situation d'un coup de hanche et bloqua les poignets du plus jeune au-dessus de sa tête. L'entendant jurer, il décida de patienter jusqu'à ce que Byakuya se calme. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre, inutilement. Même s'il était très fort, ce n'était rien comparé au blond qui se félicitait de passer quelques heures par semaine à la salle de sport. Sans cela, Kisuke n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dominer le professeur aussi facilement. Ce dernier semblait empli de haine à son encontre, une haine qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas et qui semblait s'amplifier d'avantage encore.

-Pourquoi me haïssez-vous ? Finit par demander le Sous-Directeur. Qu'ai-je pu vous faire pour vous mettre dans cet état ?

L'homme se calma, sans doute épuisé par les efforts qu'il fournissait en se débattant. Son regard noir transperça Kisuke qui ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant. Au contraire, cela lui donna envie de conquérir ce cœur pourtant si inaccessible. Il était si beau empli de colère... Le blond ne put que se pencher d'avantage sur le jeune homme, venant capturer sa bouche, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Son inactivité fit aller plus loin le Sous-Directeur qui lécha ses lèvres très douces, pendant un très court instant. Le ténébreux reprit vite connaissance et repoussa brutalement celui qui l'attaquait de façon très lâche.

-Qu'êtes-vous entrain de faire ? Hurla-t-il en se reculant, posant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche.

-Je vous trouve très attirant, lui répondit Kisuke, et plus vous me détesterez, plus j'aurais envie de vous...

-Que faites-vous de Yoruichi ?

Tiens ? Alors elle lui avait parlé de lui ? Comme c'était étrange ! Même si la tannée était très bavarde, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle puisse en parler avec cet homme ! Il paraissait si distant avec elle, que cela était difficilement imaginable.

-Nous ne sortons plus ensemble depuis longtemps, avoua le blond. Elle m'a quitté pour un autre homme, elle ne vous l'avait pas dit ?

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit.

Il paraissait troublé et n'en devenait que plus attirant. Cette expression, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sur son visage. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne l'attaque de façon lâche, mais s'en abstint, se disant que c'était trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se releva et tendit la main à Byakuya qui hésita quelques secondes avant de la prendre. Kisuke ne put alors s'empêcher de l'attirer à lui, le forçant à rester collé contre son torse. Encore une fois, le plus jeune parut incroyablement gêné par ce rapprochement. Pour le blond, la tentation d'emprisonner ses lèvres entrouvertes était grande, mais il le relâcha.

-Bon, et si nous retrouvions ces gaillards ? Proposa-t-il.

* * *

><p>Byakuya ne comprenait plus rien. Si Yoruichi avait quitté Urahara, pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle pas dit ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle tentait de voler des baisers au noble et essayait de se rapprocher ? Non, il ne lui laisserait pas d'autre chance, elle n'aurait jamais dû le tromper ! Si elle l'avait fait une fois, rien ne l'empêcherait de le refaire ! A chaque fois, le ténébreux ressentirait une puissante douleur et ça, il ne le voulait pas ! Il avait déjà du mal à se remettre de la mort d'Hisana, sa fiancée décédée il y a cinq ans, alors si en plus il devait subir les souffrances de la trahison ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas.<p>

Par contre, qu'était-ce donc que ce rapprochement qu'il y avait eu avec Urahara ? C'était vraiment bizarre, il sentait encore ses lèvres contre les siennes et avait l'impression de sentir comme une brûlure. Cette sensation, loin d'être désagréable, lui avait laissé un goût sucré qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir tester encore une fois... sauf qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à demander un autre baiser.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher dans le couloir. Le ténébreux se demanda quelle chambre pouvait bien être celle d'Ichimaru ou de Jaggerjack. Il nota qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul nom sur chaque porte, prouvant que les chambres n'étaient que pour une personne, alors que dans les autres dortoirs, il pouvait y avoir jusqu'à quatre personnes dans chacune d'elles. Finalement, c'était vraiment du favoritisme cette histoire de dortoir ! Il trouva la porte de la chambre du brun et alla l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait personne, à son plus grand désarroi.

-Ah, je crois que je les ai ! Lâcha Urahara en entrouvrant une porte.

Qu'il referma en ayant perdu son sourire, ce qui inquiéta fortement Byakuya qui rejoignit son supérieur. Le blond protesta en tentant de l'écarter, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude du professeur qui força le passage pour réussir à ouvrir la porte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait deux hommes enlacés dans une étreinte charnelle intense, lui-même en avait eu une fois où deux avec des hommes qu'il aimait sincèrement, mais voir les deux jeunes élèves dans cette situation était presque impensable pour lui. Certes, ils avaient souvent fait preuve de perversité, Jaggerjack touchant les fesses de quiconque passait à sa portée, Ichimaru faisant des commentaires salaces, les deux se frôlant même de temps en temps, mais de là à penser qu'ils puissent aller aussi loin ? Ils étaient dans l'âge d'avoir des rapports, mais en avoir ici ?

Grimmjow était allongé sur le dos, ses gémissements mélangés à des grognements non-identifiables, sa chemise entièrement ouverte dévoilant son torse, son pantalon envolé et ses jambes musclées écartées. Ichimaru, lui, était allongé sur le premier, sa chemise également ouverte sur son torse musclé et même s'il avait encore son bas, celui-ci était descendu. Quand à son mouvement de hanches, il laissait clairement entrevoir qu'ils étaient en plein acte et cela même si le mouvement était lent car cela ne rendait l'étreinte que plus sensuelle.

- Bordel de merde ! Jura Byakuya.

Il voulut entrer dans la chambre pour pouvoir les arrêter, mais une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'y aller. Les deux élèvent continuèrent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence des deux adultes.

-Alors, tu me sens ? Lâcha l'argenté à son amant. Est-ce que tu me sens ?

-Gin ! Soupira l'autre en gémissant.

-Je suis en toi, est-ce que tu me sens ?

-Comment tu peux m'sortir une telle question ? Bien sûr que j'te sens !

-Alors si tu me sens, c'est que tu pourras remarcher... arrête d'en vouloir au monde... reviens-moi vite !

Ichimaru plongea ses lèvres dans sa gorge, l'embrassant, la léchant de façon perverse, alors que son autre main lui saisit la jambe, l'écartant d'avantage pour avoir sans doute un meilleur accès à ses fesses. Cette vision était si intense...

Urahara tira le noble pour l'écarter et le poussa vers le mur, libérant enfin sa bouche.

-On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton outré.

-Si, on peut ! Répliqua le Sous-Directeur. Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas de rapports sexuels à leur âge ? C'est tout à fait normal !

-Mais ils sont dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! Nous devons veiller sur eux et répondre d'eux à leurs parents !

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ils sont tous les deux orphelins.

Le ténébreux haussa les sourcils, surpris. Non, il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient tous deux sans parent. Comment l'aurait-il su ? Il n'était pas du genre à s'imposer dans la vie de ses étudiants. Au contraire, il avait pris pour habitude de s'éloigner des élèves pour éviter des situations contraignantes. A la St Valentin, il recevait déjà des tonnes de chocolats de jeunes filles, alors si en plus il jouait le parfait professeur gentil et attentionné, sur quoi cela aurait débouché? Il n'avait pas envie de devenir plus célèbre que nécessaire.

-Nous sommes responsables d'eux ! Répéta le professeur.

-Ichimaru ne le viole pas ! Pourquoi voulez-vous intervenir ?

-Il ne le viole pas ? Mais il profite de l'état de...

-Est-ce que Jaggerjack hurle ? Est-ce qu'il appelle à l'aide ? Qu'est-ce qui vous gène dans ce qui se passe là ?

En réalité, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce rapport le gênait autant. Il n'y avait pas de raison et pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de voir ces deux jeunes hommes continuer. Il se rangea cependant du côté du Sous-Directeur et retourna à la porte pour la refermer. Il se figea cependant en voyant le regard bleu d'Ichimaru posé sur lui, un regard bleu empli de malice.

Non, en fait, il n'en était pas sûr. L'avait-il regardé ? Il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr et avait l'impression d'avoir imaginé ce regard. Refermant la porte, il se tourna pour reporter son attention sur Urahara.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda intrigué le blond.

-Rien. Tout va bien...

* * *

><p>Un malaise sans nom s'était installé entre tout le monde. Personne ne savait comment réagir face à ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, c'est-à-dire la transformation d'une enfant pure en une chose étrange qui ne parlait qu'en sous-entendus sans le savoir ! Bon, que tous les membres de la salle commune paraissent mal à l'aise, cela pouvait se comprendre, mais pourquoi est-ce que Urahara et Kuchiki semblaient aussi gênés ? Pourquoi Ichimaru affichait-il un tel sourire ? Jaggerjack, quant à lui, restait incroyablement silencieux et s'était même excusé auprès d'Arisawa, en lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas frapper un handicapé !<p>

Ils avaient invité toute la famille de la jeune fille à manger avec eux, car comme le dit si bien l'adage : plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! D'ailleurs, cela provoqua un petit accident vu que le petit frère alla demander comment on se servait des préservatifs et Lilinette n'hésita pas à aller voir avec les deux sœurs Kurosaki. Les adultes surveillèrent le petit groupe et c'est finalement Jaggerjack qui le leur montra, remplissant les capotes d'eau pour les balancer par la fenêtre, sur Ichigo et Rukia qui étaient en retard !

Starrk remercia intérieurement le jeune homme d'avoir trouvé une explication correcte ! Il avait déjà eu tellement de mal à lui retirer les mots "sex toy" de la bouche ! Il pria cependant pour qu'elle ne lui demande pas des boites de capotes dans les magasins. Il avait déjà failli perdre le droit d'approcher sa propre fille à cause de cette histoire qui l'avait mis dans l'embarras et n'allait sûrement pas donner l'occasion aux services sociaux de la lui retirer définitivement. Hallibel lui en aurait voulu à vie et même si elle l'avait cru innocent, cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour empêcher les gens de jaser.

Une fois tout le monde installé à table, chacun papota avec enthousiasme, se trouvant tous un interlocuteur plus ou moins bavard. Inoue tenta de faire dire plus d'un mot à son voisin qui n'était autre que Schiffer, car même si le garçon écoutait avec attention son amie, il ne parlait pas trop. Heureusement, elle parlait largement pour deux ! Les sœurs Kurosaki, le petit frère Arisawa et Lilinette parlaient avec... Oula, danger : Jaggerjack et Ichimaru ! Le professeur d'anglais décida de se rapprocher histoire de les espionner, mais fut surpris de les entendre parler de jeux vidéo. Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas qu'emplis de perversion !

Finalement, il se rassit à côté de la jeune Arisawa qui rougit, se souvenant probablement de l'incident du, hum, enfin bref... Starrk tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation. Il fut sur le point de parler de la rédaction, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour son devoir. Que dire ?

-Votre famille est bien particulière, tenta-t-il.

-La votre aussi, répliqua la jeune fille avec amusement. J'adore votre fille ! Elle est trop chou ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez l'ex de Madame Tia ! Vous êtes un grand cachottier ! Mais, pourquoi vous êtes-vous quittés ? Vous formiez sans doute un superbe couple !

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre et j'ai été assez bête pour croire que c'était réciproque.

Arisawa parut surprise par l'aveu. L'adulte lui sourit avec indulgence, avant de poser sa main sur sa tête.

-Ne tombez pas amoureuse pour le moment, vous êtes trop jeune pour éprouver un tel sentiment, fit-il avec tristesse avant de justifier ses paroles. Tomber amoureux, c'est prendre le risque de souffrir, alors attendez avant de vous chercher quelqu'un. Un jour, vous trouverez un homme qui vous aimera au point de pouvoir mourir à votre demande, mais surtout, ne le brisez par en le blessant.

-Pardon ?

-Ne repoussez jamais brutalement quelqu'un qui dit vous aimer. Certains seront sincères et vous pourriez leur faire mal, plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

La jeune fille l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner le visage, s'intéressant brutalement à son autre voisin, l'air gêné. Starrk décida reporter son attention sur Yoruichi qui fixait avec intensité son voisin d'en face. Ah, décidément, il y en avait des histoires de cœur à cette table ! Entre Schiffer qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Inoue, la jeune Kuchiki qui jouait à "mange" avec Kurosaki et une nuée de regards lourds de sous-entendus, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'ennuyer ! C'était un club de rencontre ou quoi ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Starrk ? Demanda Hallibel, inquiète.

-Non, je viens juste de comprendre un truc ! Répondit l'ébène en soupirant, attirant par ce fait beaucoup de regards.

-Ah oui, et que viens-tu de comprendre ?

-Qu'il est dur d'être un prof de cette école !

Kuchiki soupira, prouvant que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

-Nous allons avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure ! Affirma ce dernier.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas si "dégradant" ! Assura Ichimaru. Regardez-moi, j'ai des cheveux argentés et je ne fais pas si vieux que ça !

-Ouais, mais toi, t'es un véritable vampire ! S'écria Jaggerjack en fronçant les sourcils. Tu suces la force vitale des gens !

-Et tu aimes ça, hein ?

Urahara s'étouffa à moitié avec son verre, avant de lancer un regard de connivence à Kuchiki. Hum, tiens, s'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux ? Cela semblait être le cas, vu les rougeurs que venait de prendre le ténébreux, qui prétexta devoir aller prendre quelque chose à la cuisine pour quitter la table. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de pas net là, mais en quoi la remarque des garçons concernait-elle l'homme ? D'ailleurs, le Sous-Directeur ne tarda pas à le suivre, déclarant aller aider son collègue.

-Aurais-je loupé quelque chose ? Demanda Starrk, incertain, à Yoruichi.

-J'sais pas, j'crois pas ! Lâcha-t-elle toute aussi incertaine.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sourit étrangement Ichimaru. Sûrement une histoire de c-, heu, hum... enfin, de cœur ?

Le mot qu'il avait voulu dire était clairement "cul", sauf qu'il s'en était abstint en voyant le regard intéressé des plus jeunes posés sur lui. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas si diabolique que ça l'argenté : il commençait à prendre garde aux paroles qu'il prononçait en présence d'innocentes créatures.

* * *

><p>Kisuke avait rejoint le professeur Kuchiki appuyé sur le comptoir. Ce dernier semblait être dans un sacré état, mine de rien et son trouble était difficilement dissimulable. Le blond se demanda pourquoi il était ainsi. Certes, il avait vu les deux jeunes hommes avoir des rapports, mais il était un adulte ! Combien de fois avait-il eu des amants dans son propre lit ? Beau comme il était, les conquêtes devaient être nombreuses, que ce soit au niveau des femmes qu'au niveau des hommes. Son comportement puéril amusa cependant le Sous-Directeur qui ne put dissimuler son sourire.<p>

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Lâcha Byakuya sèchement.

-C'est juste que vous agissez comme un enfant découvrant ce qu'est l'acte sexuel ! Fit avec amusement Kisuke. Allons ! Ne me dites pas qu'à leur âge, vous ne faisiez pas la même chose ? Moi, j'avais même réussi à avoir deux femmes dans ma couche ! Et je parie qu'eux aussi y sont arrivés !

-Non ! Répliqua le ténébreux, offusqué. A leur âge, j'étudiais dans ma chambre !

-Quoi ? Et votre petite amie vous en laissait le temps ?

-Je n'avais pas de petite amie !

Les yeux du Sous-Directeur s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Allons, il se foutait de sa gueule ! Beau comme il était, il n'y avait jamais eu personne qui l'avait harcelé pour sortir avec lui ? C'était impossible... impensable ! Il fallait remédier à cela et prouver à cet homme qu'il était désirable !

-Vous me charriez ! Affirma Kisuke avec un sourire charmeur. Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes resté vierge jusqu'à un âge avancé ? Allons, c'est impossible !

-Excusez-moi d'être quelqu'un de sérieux ! Répliqua l'homme sur un ton acide.

-Mais enfin, c'est un sacrilège ! Combien de jeunes filles se sont consumées d'amour pour vous ? Et vous ? Vous ne sortiez avec personne ? Auriez-vous un cœur de glace ?

-Non ! J'étais amoureux de quelqu'un, mais elle ne m'aimait pas. Qu'importe toutes les autres ? Moi, je n'aimais qu'elle !

-Elle ne vous a jamais aimé en retour ?

-Si, mais d'un amour éphémère qui ne dure que quelques jours, rien de plus. Ces garçons ne savent même pas ce qu'est l'Amour et ils...

-Kuchiki-san, qu'en savez-vous ?

Le professeur leva ses yeux vers son supérieur et soupira. Certes, Ichimaru et Jaggerjack ne devaient pas s'aimer comme lui avait aimé cette femme, mais de là à dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas ? Leur relation était sans doute compliquée, peut-être même n'était-ce que sexuel, mais ils n'avaient pas à les juger !

-A qui vous êtes-vous offert et pour quelles raisons ? Demanda le blond.

Byakuya parut surpris. Il ne tarda pas à se détourner et Kisuke en profita pour combler le vide entre eux deux, pour le bloquer contre le comptoir.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de son visage.

-Ma fiancée, céda Byakuya, surprenant de plus en plus son interlocuteur.

-Votre amour éphémère ?

-Non, une autre jeune femme qui a su charmer mon cœur.

-Où est-elle ?

-Morte, emportée par la maladie.

-Je vois, vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile. Aimer une femme qui ne vous aime pas et trouvez quelqu'un, mais la perdre.

Le professeur lui lança un regard sombre.

-Ne vous moquez pas de...

-Non, je ne me moque pas ! Le coupa le blond. Pas sur un tel sujet. Je ne vous savais pas si fragile.

-Je ne suis pas fragile !

-Vous me donnez envie de vous protéger, de prendre soin de vous.

-Je vous hais !

-La haine est un sentiment très proche de l'amour...

Sur ses mots, il se risqua à aller un peu plus loin, sa bouche commençant à caresser celle du ténébreux. Même si ses lèvres se montrèrent froides, cela n'empêcha pas le blond de persister, ne lâchant pas prise, continuant de les tenter, et même si elles n'étaient pas enclines à répondre, Kuchiki ne le repoussait pas.

-Laissez-moi vous aimer, souffla Urahara contre cette peau si appétissante.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant le passage libre à sa langue qui n'hésita pas, allant chercher sa jumelle pour l'emporter dans une danse incroyablement passionnée. Même s'il avait résisté, Byakuya semblait si enclin à cet échange en cet instant que les envies de Kisuke furent plus fortes. Il fallait l'avouer : après avoir vu les deux gamins, cela lui donnait des idées pas très nettes !

Se saisissant des hanches du plus jeune, il le fit s'assoir sur le comptoir. Cela sembla faire réagir le ténébreux vu qu'il repoussa son supérieur, utilisant même le pied pour l'écarter au maximum de lui.

-Quatre ! Dit-il sur un ton polaire.

-Quatre ? Répéta Kisuke, intrigué.

-C'est le nombre de personne avec qui j'ai eu des rapports sexuels ! Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez être le cinquième aussi facilement ! Je ne suis pas le coup d'une seule soirée !

-Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire.

-Je les ai aimées ! Vous, je vous hais !

-J'ai assez d'amour pour nous deux. Laissez-vous tenter...

-Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Plus de souffrance encore ?

-Non, je ferai tout pour vous protéger, je vous le promets. Laissez-moi une chance de vous séduire.

Le professeur observa le Sous-Directeur et finit par sourire étrangement. Il ne dit absolument rien, prenant un saladier avant de quitter la pièce. Acceptait-il par son silence la requête du blond ? Cela semblait être le cas, d'autant qu'il avait déjà commencé à céder.

-A croquer ce professeur ! Sourit Kisuke en prenant la vinaigrette.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Pas le lemon que vous attendiez, mais un petit lime (?) ... Moa ha ha ha ha ha ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce couple là ? Dites ? Moi, je sais pas trop, j'attendais plutôt un ...

Grimmjow : Hé, c'est toi qu'écris l'histoire et tu t'attendais à un autre truc ? Tu m'expliques ?

Axel : Non, pas vraiment, j'dois avoir une double personnalité : une écrit et l'autre lit et est surprise par ce qu'écrit la première ...

Grimmjow : Tu racontes que des conneries !

Axel : Maieuh ! Il est méchant avec moi ! Enfin, moi, j'aimerai pas être prof dans cette école de fous! Vous imaginez ? Ils doivent souvent se mettre en congé et les profs remplaçants ne doivent pas faire long feu ! Ca me fait penser que ma sœur est une fois tombée dans une classe de fous ... A cause de cette classe, bah y'a deux profs qui ont quitté l'établissement pour dépression et ils ont pas eu de prof d'allemand pendant trois mois ... Je lui en ai voulu : moi, j'faisais anglais ! (XD ... Je sais, c'est méchant pour les profs, surtout qu'ils avaient l'air gentils ... Mais "space" ... Franchement : chialer parce qu'on vous a piqué votre carton de craies ...)

Bon, alors, dans le prochain chapitre, les héros seront ... Seront ? ... Des persos que je mets rarement en avant ! (c'est un indice qui se vaut ...) ... En effet, la fin des vacances risque d'être assez emplie en événements pour les étudiants qui reviendront ! Ainsi, deux persos vont précipiter leur retour et ... Mettez la musique de combat du Final Fantasy de votre choix ... Ca y est, vous êtes dans l'ambiance ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, de l'action !

"- J'te l'avais dit qu'ils avaient un chien ! Cours plus vite !"

Du suspense !

"- On regarde derrière quelle porte ?"

De la romance !

"- Tu sais bien que moi, je t'aime comme tu es ..."

Et surtout ... Du sexe !

"- Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, alors viens donc ..."

Ilforte : Hé, attends voir ! C'est quoi cette phrase ?

Axel : Bravo, tu viens de spoiler un des perso en te dénonçant ! C'est sympa ça ...

Ilforte : Fallait pas m'faire en gosse de riche super arrogant !

Axel : ... Bon, à dans le prochain chapitre ! Ho, dernière info, j'ai écrit le début de ce chapitre début janvier et j'écris ces mots mi-février : j'écris de trop longs chapitres et mes bêtas ont du mal à les corriger rapidement ... Perso, j'leur en veux pas : j'aurais pu diminuer le contenu, cependant ... Je considéré que couper les chapitres ne serait pas judicieux ! Donc, voilà, si cette fic parait lentement, c'est de ma faute ! Faudrait que j'écrive moins ! XD

A la prochaine !


End file.
